Dragonfire
by Reader101w
Summary: Kim and Ron have finished High School and are just starting their vacation, but thing take a really different direction.
1. Kaji

Today (November 11th 2009 for those who are reading this later) is a bit of a special day for me because I celebrate my first year on . So this story kinda is my anniversary story, I hope you will like it.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading and helping me get the bugs out.

* * *

**Dragonfire**

**Chapter 1: Kaji**

Ron watched silently as Kim gave the training mat a terrible beating, she had been punching and kicking the poor object for over fifteen minutes now and wasn't showing any signs of giving up soon. And even though Kim was obviously furious, Ron noticed her strikes were still as graceful as always, not hindered in the least by the red fog in her mind.

Finally, after another ten more minutes, Kim movements slowed down and Ron started to recognize standard attack forms as his girlfriend for just over a year fell into a dance-like Kata similar to the ones she used for her morning training.

Eventually, the Kata slowed down into a cooling down and finally Kim stood still, breathing heavily from the severe exercise.

"Feel any better?" Ron asked.

"A little," the redhead took a couple of deep breaths to regain her composure and then walked over to her boyfriend who handed her a towel.

"You shouldn't let Bonnie get into your head like that," Ron said as he looked past Kim at the training mat, the thing was close to falling apart and Ron happened to know it was part of the recently newly installed gym equipment.

"You weren't there when she… and everything you did for her… you even… and she just…" Kim was about the twist the towel to shreds in her hands and Ron quickly put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Just let it go," Ron gently started to massage Kim's tensed shoulders, "I don't care what she said and you shouldn't either, she's not worth it."

Kim took another deep breath and slowly exhaled, "I guess you're right, but it's just that she…"

"Shhhh," Ron put a finger on Kim's lips, "just let it go."

"Fine, I'll try," Kim smiled weakly, "I'm going to get freshened up, could you close up the gym?"

* * *

As Kim relaxed under the soothing stream of hot water she thought back about that morning and couldn't help but feel some of her anger re-emerging.

Shortly after graduation, only two week ago now, Bonnie had complained how unfair and impossible it was to get her last credit by doing writing a homework assignment while everybody else was partying.

Mr. Barkin had partially agreed – on the impossible part, not the unfair part - and had offered the brunette the option of organizing an extra event for the freshmen summer celebration, the last party Middleton High offered before it closed for the summer vacation and mainly for the younger students as the junior students and the graduates already had their vacation.

Feeling a little sorry for Bonnie, Kim had offered to help by suggesting a cheerleading event since quite a lot of the cheerleaders were still in town. Ron was also willing to help and agreed to don the Middleton Mad Dog suit once more.

After just over a week of fierce practicing in which most Bonnie did was complaining and belittling Ron, the team felt ready for the celebration. About fifteen minutes before the party, which had taken place this morning, Bonnie had called and told them that Junior had called and they were going on a cruise.

"…So I can't make it to the event," Bonnie had said coolly, as if nothing was wrong, "I already sent my earlier assignment to Mr. Barkin, Junior hired some people 'help' me with it."

Since Kim was at a loss for words Bonnie continued, "Actually, I'm doing everybody a favor, no one wants to see the loser Mad Dog reappear; even the pep puppies are doing better, if only slightly."

Ron had arrived a little late so the only thing he encountered was a group of utterly stunned cheerleaders and Kim on the verge of exploding.

None of the girls wanted to tell Ron more than that Bonnie wouldn't be there but they would do the act anyway, and they all gave him a very apologetic look.

It was after the party - in which the cheerleading act had been a great success and the reappearance of the Mad Dog was cheered by a chorus of Booyahs – that Tara had told Ron what was going on. After the other cheerleaders had left Kim had lost control and she had started to unleash her anger on the training mat for lack of a certain target who was now, luckily for said target, on a far away cruise.

* * *

Kim dried of, put on her normal clothes and stepped out of the locker room. Ron was already waiting for her outside of the gym.

"Well, I guess this is the last time we closed up here," Kim said as she locked the gym doors, they brought the keys to Mr. Barkin's office and took off to Ron's home.

Even though the Possible residence was repaired enough that the family could live there again, Kim preferred to hang out at Ron's for the time being; especially with the builders still working on parts of the house.

There wasn't much to do and Kim was pretty worn out by her anger venting, so the two teens mainly relaxed on the couch and played a couple of games with Hanna, when Ron's little sister had to go to bed Kim and Ron settled with playing a couple of video games. Ever since Kim had started to figure out the controls Zombie Mayhem had become more interesting to her, but she still only bothered to play it when it also meant being together with Ron.

Still, the teens were having fun and before they knew it, it was close to midnight.

"Oops, better call mom and dad I'm on my way home," Kim said, "dad might get suspicious if I stay here too long," she added chuckling.

"Shall I walk you home?" Ron offered.

"Nah, it's only a short walk, what can go wrong?"

"You're right, I guess," Ron said, a little disappointed.

"Hey, don't take it bad," Kim grinned, "we can say goodbye at your door as well as we can do at mine."

Eventually saying goodbye took another good ten minutes. As Kim walked home the Bonnie sitch felt distant and unimportant, and Kim felt ready to really start her vacation together with Ron.

Kim was almost home when she spotted a man standing on the sidewalk looking around, "Are you looking for something?"

The man looked at the redhead, "Are you Kim Possible?"

All Kim's senses immediately went on red alert and she quickly looked around whether the man had backup, "What if I am?"

The man merely smiled, "Then yes, I'm looking for you." And suddenly he stood face to face with Kim and threw a punch.

Kim was already prepared for an attack, although she hadn't counted on someone crossing a fifteen-foot distance in a split second, and managed to block the punch and throw one of her own.

The man dodged the punch with amazing speed for his fairly large frame and countered. This time Kim was really ready and she easily dodged.

"Stop this or I'll call the police," Kim said as she rolled away and grabbed the Kimmunicator.

The man attacked again before Kim could push the emergency button and kicked the devise out of her hand.

"The police was the better option for you," Kim told, "but if you insist…"

This time Kim took the initiative herself and she attacked the man, clearly he was a skilled martial artist, but he couldn't match Kim's speed and was soon pushed in the defensive.

"Impressive," the man admitted, "so it IS true."

"What is?" Kim inquired, but the man only grinned.

Annoyed, Kim struck at him again, but this time she felt a strange tingling sensation and instead of hitting the stranger she fell to the ground, face first in a pile of sand.

* * *

RING RING

"Hello?"

"Ron, is Kim still with you? She called about fifteen minutes ago that she would be coming home and she hadn't arrived yet. Did a mission come up?"

"Uhm, no," Ron chuckled uncomfortably, although he was happy he was talking to Kim's mother and not her father, "we took a little time so say goodnight, so… anyway, KP just left so she should arrive any moment now."

"Alright then," Mrs. Dr. Possible laughed, "I'll wait a little longer then."

"'Kay, thanks for call…" Suddenly Ron had the feeling something was brutally yanked away from him.

"Ron? RON?"

"Something is wrong with KP," Ron whispered as he let go of the phone and stormed outside.

"Ron? Are you there? What happened? RON!"

* * *

Kim got on her feet and looked around in total confusion; for some reason she was on a beach and it was day again. Then she spotted the mysterious man standing a couple of feet away from her. In the light she could make a better assessment of how he looked; tall, almost six and a half foot and a very strong build, he a strange mixture of black and red hair in a very wild cut and his age wasn't really determinable, although Kim estimated him beyond his forties by the lines in his face.

"Who are you and what do you want," Kim demanded, "and what did you just do."

The man smiled coldly, "you can call me Kaji, the rest doesn't matter."

"Kaji, that's Japanese for fire, right?" Kim frowned.

"So you are learned?" Kaji said, "Good that will save a lot of time. Kaji is the word that best represents my real name. Now you will rest so I can test your fighting skills tomorrow."

"What if I refuse?" Kim took a fighting stance and kept a close eye at Kaji.

The man laughed, "Then you will be tired tomorrow and I can beat you easily, it's your choice."

* * *

Ron ran through the streets, not really paying attention to his surroundings; instinctively he knew where to go. But when he arrived, the street was empty.

Ron was about to question his instincts when he spotted the Kimmunicator, he immediately picked it up and called Wade, "Wade, what happened with KP?"

Wade's face appeared on the computer screen as the boy genius drowsily answered, "Do you guys know what time it is?"

"Just after midnight," Ron said, "something happened to KP, can you pull up a satellite image or something?"

Noticing Ron concerned look, Wade quickly went to work and soon he had found the data Ron was looking for.

"Ok, here Kim is approaching a man on the street… and now they start fighting… and then they're gone… that's strange."

"Someone kidnapped Kim," Ron's breathing got heavier and his eyes started to glow blue, "She's alive and well, I can feel that…"

Wade watched in awe as Ron slumped down for a moment and then started to glow with an intense blue aura.

"WHOEVER TOOK MY KP WILL PAY! THERE IS NO PLACE YOU CAN HIDE IF YOU EVEN THINK OF HURTING HER!" the blue aura seemed to explode during Ron's shout and spread out as a blue flash.

Moments later, Kim's parents arrived as they were on their way over to Ron's house after Ron had dropped the phone.

* * *

Even though the sound of Ron's shout only travelled a few blocks, the power and intention that drove it, powered by the Monkey Powers, roared on over the planet.

Hanna stirred uncomfortably in her sleep, woke up and cried for a moment before she fell asleep again.

Shego was about to grab a midnight snack when cold shivers ran up her spine and she lost all appetite.

Drakken woke up covered in cold sweat from a terrible nightmare taking place on the roof of a Bueno Nacho headquarters.

DNAmy watched frightened as the stone statue of Monkey Fist started to show cracks all over the surface.

In Japan, an old ninja master was brutally knocked from his meditation and many ninja students stopped their training for a moment as a blue flash washed over the Yamanouchi mountain area.

All over the world crystal balls cracked, séances were interrupted and meditations were cut short.

Very few people understood what was going on and only one person felt comforted by it.

* * *

"That's my boyfriend," Kim smirked as she saw Kaji's expression change the moment she felt Ron's shout, "You're in deep trouble now."

Instead of getting afraid, the man's smile returned, "So the Monkey Lord is your mate… what a coincidence… just like the last time."

Then he gave the redhead a very dark look, "Then you will pay for your insolence now," before Kim could react, Kaji attacked.

Kim managed to roll with the strike, but it still hurt. This time Kaji used a whole different technique; one with which Kim was not familiar with, but that somehow felt natural. The man also attacked furiously, not much different than when Kim had struck the mat earlier that day. Unfortunately, Kaji also kept his cool in his attacks, giving Kim an even harder time defending herself.

Even though Kim was hard pressed to keep from losing, her natural ability to adopt skills by observation allowed her to keep up with her opponent without giving too much ground.

Eventually both fighters stood still, a few feet apart, panting heavily.

Kaji seemed to recompose himself and calmly looked at Kim, "So you do have skill. If you want to rest you can use the shack over there, feel free to explore the island," he added with a sarcastic grin before disappearing in thin air.

Kim looked around and saw the shack; it was not much more than a couple of bamboo walls supported by poles and a leaf roof. The island wasn't much to speak of either; Kim could see the whole shore from where she was standing and it couldn't be much more than three hundred feet across.

"Great," Kim sighed as she walked to the shack, "what a nice way to start the vacation… with my own private island."

* * *

"Ron, are you alright? What happened? Where is Kim?"

"KP is gone," Ron mumbled in shock as he sat down on the sidewalk, his recent outburst of power a distant memory.

Wade filled the Possible parents in on the sitch and they brought Ron home.

"Wade, can you do anything to find out where Kim is now?" James Possible asked.

"I'll try," Wade looked doubtful, "but I can't promise anything, we got rid of the tracking chips a long time ago and whoever kidnapped Kim didn't use any conventional way of transportation."

"Thank you Wade, I know you will do the best you can."

Ron sat straight up in bed, it was already past three in the night and his and Kim's parents had decided that staying awake didn't help anyone so they ordered Ron to get to bed after they had called the police and Global Justice and set the wheels in motion.

That had been over two hours ago, but Ron was still wide-awake.

"_Stoppable-san_." Ron looked around, "Sensei?"

The image of Sensei appeared in Ron's bedroom, "Stoppable-san, what happened? I felt your outburst and I haven't been able to contact you in your current emotional state until now."

"Someone took KP," Ron told in a desperate voice, "Can you help me?"

"I will certainly try," Sensei promised, "but finding a person and locating them can be a different thing."

"I know," Ron said sadly, "I can feel her, but I don't know where she is."

"You should rest," Sensei told, "only when you are well rested and when your mind is relaxed, you can trust your feelings."

"I guess you're right," Ron sighed, "I'll try to get some rest, can you contact me later?"

"Most certainly, be comforted by the knowledge that Possible-san is still alive and well."

* * *

The next morning Kim woke up and found out she had a black eye added to the lots of bruises she already had all over her body.

"Great," she muttered as she carefully touched the painful spot, "more fun, I hope Kaji feel at least as bad as I do."

Kim walked to she small well on the middle of the island that provided fresh water and freshened up, it was then that she noticed Kaji standing on the beach, staring absentmindedly at the waves.

"I want answers," Kim demanded as she walked over to him, "Why did you kidnap me? And how do you do that teleportation thing?"

"Which one would you like to know more?" the man simply asked.

"Uhm?" Kim was taken aback a bit by Kaji's apparent willingness to talk, "Well, let's start with the why."

"I will explain it to you later today," Kaji said, "for now, are you familiar with 'Long Ying Kuen'?"

"I heard the name," Kim frowned, "it's a dragon style kung fu, right?"

"Yes, it's the descendant of an even older fighting style; the one you are going to learn."

"Okaaay, why?"

Kaji chuckled, "because you have the rare ability to absorb not only knowledge but skill as well by mere observation. You can't not learn the style."

"And how do you suppose I learn the style from you?" Kim inquired.

Kaji grinned, "Simple." And he attacked.

"The power of the Dragon style comes from the waist," Kaji explained as he kept on attacking Kim, who was barely able to keep on her feet, "From there the energy is transferred to the arms and legs."

Finally Kim managed to get a proper defense and she was even able to counter some of Kaji's moves with a style that started to resemble the Dragon style he was using.

Kaji quickly noticed that Kim was absorbing the moves at a stunning speed, although she didn't have developed the fluid-like motions required by the style, Kaji had to admit that it wouldn't take long before she mastered it.

"Stop, that's enough for now," Kaji motioned Kim to halt, "we will continue in the afternoon."

"Did you perhaps bring something to eat?" Kim asked.

Kaji motioned to a large basket that sat on the beach, "Take what you like. During your break you should read this," he walked to the basket and took a fairly large book from it that he tossed to Kim, "What are your sizes?"

"What?" Kim watched the man with disgusted disbelief.

Kaji could barely contain his laughter at the redhead's look, "Unless you are intending on fighting, sleeping and living in the clothes you are currently wearing I suggest you let me get you some spare sets."  
"Fine," Kim growled and she gave Kaji the information, "but I suggest you don't get any funny ideas.

Kaji gave Kim an amused half smile, "If that's what you are worried about you can stop worrying, I have no interest in you that way whatsoever."

Even though Kim knew she could believe him at that, it took her quite a while to recover her appetite after Kaji left.

* * *

"Found anything Wade?" Ron asked.

"No, sorry Ron," Wade said, "I still don't even have a clue of where to look."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"I don't know what you could do," Wade explained, "I have an automated system set up to look for reappearances all over the world at the same time Kim disappeared."

"Look, I'd move the planet out of orbit if that's what's needed to get KP back," Wade saw Ron's expression and considered that he would likely succeed too if he wanted to.

"Well, remember you told me that you could feel it the moment Kim was taken away? Maybe if you focus you can get a general direction of where she is."

"Sensei also mentioned something like that," Ron said, feeling a lot better now he could do something to find Kim, "I will try my best."

* * *

Kim looked through the book Kaji had given her; at a first glance she had discarded it as a boring, and tremendously large, family tree. But as she looked further Kim noticed it wasn't one family; there were four family lines described in the book, and apparently whoever made the book was only interested in certain parts of the families; mainly firstborns.

Her attention was really caught when she spotted the first mention of a Possible, and shortly after she noticed Credibles, her mother's side, as well.

Kim marked the pages that first mentioned her father and mother's family names and took another look at the foreword.

_These are the four Dragon lines as noted by fahhiakjita_ (Kim wasn't really sure if she read the name right), _once all four lines merge the Dragon will be reborn._

The rest of the text was in a language that Kim did not understand and she had the strong feeling that Kaji had added the English part later.

Kim opened the book again with a feeling of apprehension of where this could lead to, and she soon found out she was right when she arrived at the last part of the book.

Samuel Possible --- Kimberly Probable

Kim recognized the names of her grandparents; her grandfather who she had never known and Nana. Kim also noticed that two family lines merged with her grandparents.

On her mother's side Kim saw that only the Credible line still ran, she had to look eight generations back to find the merge there.

The Possible line went on to James Timothy Possible and the Credible line with Anne Credible. And from there all the lines merged in their firstborn child; Kimberly Anne Possible.

"Impressive, don't you think?" Kim spun around and saw Kaji standing in the entrance of the shack.

"It's quite a family tree," Kim admitted, "but it isn't correct."

Kaji grinned and tilted his head, "Really?"

"Yes, you see my father has an older brother," Kim smugly told, "So he should carry the line."

"Normally you would have been right," Kaji admitted, "but Samuel, Slim Possible isn't your father's full brother."

Seeing Kim's surprised expression Kaji continued, "He is only your father's half brother, son of Samuel Possible and Alexandra Turner. His mother died shortly after giving birth and Samuel remarried two years later."

"But he is still the firstborn of a Dragon line," Kim pointed out.

"Yes, but your father is the firstborn of two merged Dragon lines," Kaji explained, "therefore the line continues with him, just as prophecy states."

"What prophecy?" Kim asked, "What does it mean?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with until you finish your training," Kaji turned around, "besides, training continues now."

* * *

Kim had been gone for little over a week now and Ron was getting more and more agitated and that made it harder for him to concentrate, which made him even more agitated.

"Ron, you got to take a break," his mother ordered, "you won't be getting Kim back by becoming a mental wreck. The first thing you need to do is get your mind off it."

"I can't just forget about KP," Ron snapped.

"Of course not, but you can put your mind off worrying about what might happen or what is happening to her; it doesn't solve anything and you're getting the worse of it."

"Fine," Ron sighed, "I'll try."

"Good," His mother said satisfied, "you can start by taking Hanna to the park, the poor girl is feeling completely neglected by her older brother."

Once Ron was in the park, playing with Hanna he noticed how he began to unwind. His mother had been right; he had been forcing himself and only succeeded in locking himself up more and more. Ron now also understood why his attempt in meditation had failed for the last couple of days.

Since Hanna was playing nicely with some other kids, Ron figured this was as good a time and place as any and he relaxed his mind the way Sensei had taught him and easily he slipped off in a meditative state.

Even though he knew his body was still sitting on a park bench in the Middleton Park and he could still hear the children playing, Ron was now also standing in a large, seemingly infinite, plains.

Sensei had taught Ron that these plains where a spiritual representation of the actual world. But for skilled practitioners, distance was no issue here.

Ron focused on the bond he shared with Kim and almost immediately he could feel her clearly.

Since Ron wasn't too good with directions he moved his head so that he was facing the same direction as his spirit self did before he woke up.

Ron quickly dialed the Kimmunicator, "Wade, I've got a general direction."

* * *

Kim's training was going very well and she could fend off Kaji better every day at his own fighting style, when Kim used another style of kung fu she could even get the upper hand.

So it came that at one moment Kim had managed to trip Kaji and she stood over him with her hand ready to strike.

"Admit defeat," Kim smirked, "and don't even try to teleport away, I know it takes you a moment to focus and I won't give you any."

Kaji held his hand up as if in defeat but instead summoned a powerful energy wave that shot Kim straight into the sea.

"What was that?" Kim asked stunned as she stumbled back out of the water and checked herself; the front of her shirt now sported some slight burn marks but she was further unhurt.

"I concentrated my energy and shot it at you," Kaji explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "this is a higher level of the Dragon style."

"Ron did something like that against the Lowardians," Kim pondered.

"No talk about the Monkey Lord," Kaji snapped, "so, do you admit defeat?" he added with a grin.

Kim smirked back, "Not a chance, you caught me by surprise this time but I've faced energy shooting persons before, I can handle."

* * *

"Found anything yet Wade?" Ron asked excited.

"Not really," Wade told, "there's a lot of land to cover and the directions you gave have quite some margin… maybe if we could cross-fix…"

"What do you mean?" Ron frowned confused.

"You would have to do that thing you did to locate Kim again," Wade explained, "but this time from another place, far enough away from Middleton. Kim should be around the point where the directions cross."

"That sounds like a great idea," Ron said, "where do we start."

"I'll look for some good locations, as close as possible to potential places where Kim could be."

* * *

"AARGH," Kim yelled frustrated as she once again failed to push her inner energy outwards as she had seen Kaji do.

Although she had been able to defend herself against the man's energy attacks - fighting Shego for several years really paid off - Kim knew she was at a huge disadvantage and if she was ever to get out of wherever she was she needed be have the upper hand. So every time Kaji left Kim tried to obtain the next level of the Dragon style.

Kim used to be pretty skeptical about mystical powers, but too much proof of existence over the years had made her change her mind. And ever since Kaji had hinted that Kim had the potential of using such powers her – as Ron used to call it – Kimness drove her to unlock those powers.

* * *

"I think we did it Ron," Wade told happily, "I've triangulated Kim's most likely position to a group of islands in the Pacific."

"Great," Ron jumped up, "when can I go there?"

"Whoa, no too fast," Wade tried to calm Ron, "this guy can teleport, if we startle him we're back to square one, I'm sending a spy plane over so we can locate the correct island. And then Global Justice will help us setting up a quick enter and rescue mission."

Ron sat down again, "How long do you suppose that is going to take?"

"The spy plane is already on its way," Wade said smugly, "it should be over the island in about half an hour."

* * *

Kim sat on the beach, resting for a moment. Kaji had left again; Kim really started to wonder what he did most of the time he was away, and she had used most of the morning in perfecting some martial arts moves.

The sky was clear blue and Kim idly looked for planes; wherever the island was, it wasn't beneath any flight paths.

Suddenly Kim's attention was grabbed by a small dot in the far distance.

"No way," Kim jumped up and ran towards the part of the beach where she had hidden a partial 'HELP' sign on the sand.

Kim had figured out some time ago that writing a large signal for help in the sand wouldn't fall to well with Kaji but making the signal when a plane was arriving would take too much time. So she had prepared outlines for the sign and hid branches under the sand and now it only took her a couple of minutes to uncover the sign.

Despite knowing she was too small to be seen Kim waved her hands and jumped up and down to get the flyer's attention.

Then the plane turned and made another pass over the island, this time Kim was sure the sign had been seen.

"What is this?" Kim spun around and saw Kaji standing a short distance away.

"This is my ticket out of here," Kim smirked.

"Let's see about that," Kaji looked upwards to the plane as if estimating the distance to it, and then he pointed one hand to the plane.

"Oh no you won't," before Kim knew what she was doing, she threw a punch in Kaji's direction.

Kaji had just enough time to look back and see a trail of beach sand being blown away before he was hit. The man flew almost twenty feet backwards before rolling to a stop.

As he looked back at Kim it seemed for a moment that her arms were on fire up to her shoulders, then the glow was gone and Kim seemed normal again.

Kaji chuckled, although with a painful expression on his face, "I see you have been practicing, but now it's time to leave here."

"Forget it," Kim growled, "I'm staying here."

"We'll see about that," Kaji snarled as he got up, a split second later he was gone.

Not deterred at all, Kim rolled backwards and threw a powerful kick forward. Her foot connected right at the moment Kaji reappeared, knocking him back again.

"I don't think your tricks work anymore," Kim smirked, "want to give up?"

"It's time you learned your place," Kaji growled as he ran towards Kim again.

Kim tried to use another energy punch but she didn't have the time to focus enough before Kaji hit her. The strike was slower than she expected and Kim could easily block it, she found out her mistake when the ground disappeared under her.

* * *

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

"What's up Wade?"

"I found her."

"Booyah! Where is she?"

"On an island in the pacific, I know it was Kim because she put up a 'HELP' sign and I could see someone with red hair standing next to it."

"Alright! When do we rescue her?"

"There is already a Global Justice team on their way, but if you take the Sloth and go full throttle, you might just overtake them."

Ron was already running to the Possible residence.

* * *

There was sea everywhere, and the water was freezing. Kim didn't know how long she could survive water of this temperature, but she knew it wasn't too long. The water wasn't polar ice cold, but it sure felt close to it.

If this was Kaji's way of teaching her a lesson, he was certainly succeeding; Kim would be a lot more on guard when he tried to teleport her away again. But that didn't really help with Kim's current problem.

Kim looked around once more, but there was still nothing to see until the horizon. Then, when she was lifted by another wave, Kim could see a small dot in the far distance. Seeing it as her only option, Kim started to swim towards it.

The dot turned out to be a small iceberg; Kim was exhausted when she finally got to it and chilled to the bone. It took all her remaining strength to get on the iceberg and completely drained she slumped down.

Kim knew that lying still like this with wet clothes was not really the best thing to do, but she was just too exhausted to care and she was only glad she was out of the water.

"_Ron, wherever you are, I love you_" Kim thought as consciousness slowly left her.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading. I would appreciate if you would leave a review.


	2. Prophecy

Thanks everyone for reviewing, I hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Prophecy**

Ron pushed the Sloth to its limits, and beyond; as the car roared over the ocean waves the engine was starting to make strange sounds and the Kepler rockets were showing signs of burning through, but the car had brought Ron to the island just before the GJ team arrived. he passed under the GJ hover jets minutes before they reached the island.

Ron left the car on the beach and ran over to the HELP sign, seeing no one there he continued to the shack. By the time the Global Justice jet had landed Ron stumbled back to the Sloth.

"KP is not here," he mumbled to no one in particular as he sat down heavily on the beach.

"There are signs of a recent struggle," one of the GJ agents noted, "and then it is like everybody just disappeared."

"KP's gone, we were too late," Ron angrily slammed his fist down in the sand, "I will find you."

"Hey, you want to catch a ride with us?" another agent asked concerned as he took a look at the burned up Sloth, "we can put the car in the cargo hold. You don't seem to be in shape to drive it back yourself, and neither does the car."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Ron smiled weakly as he got up. Shortly after he and the Global Justice team left the island again.

On the ride back Ron stayed in the cargo hold on a relatively comfortable chair that was usually reserved for the flight engineer, it didn't take long before he fell asleep.

"KP, no… hang in there… I hmh…" Ron mumbled in his sleep.

"Wow," the co-pilot remarked, "that guy's got it bad for his girl."

"Love…" the pilot smiled.

"That's odd…" the co-pilot pointed at one of the sensors, "The temperature in the cargo just dropped a few degrees."

"Maybe we have a leak," the pilot suggested, "whatever it is, it's not influencing the fight."

"I better warn our passenger," the co-pilot unbuckled and walked over to the cargo hold and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ron.

Ron was still asleep, this time with a smile on his face, and he was completely surrounded by a bright blue aura. And all over the cargo hold floor ice was forming.

* * *

Somewhere up north in the Pacific a relatively small iceberg was showing a strange sight; a young woman was lying on its surface and she was covered with a bright orange aura. And even though steam was rising from her body and clothes, the ice of the iceberg was barely melting.

Kim was still in a very deep sleep, but her posture suggested that there was someone lying beside her and she had a very happy smile on her face.

* * *

"Are you feeling alright?"

Ron looked at the agent questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"When you were asleep… some strange things happened."

"I don't know," Ron told truthfully, "I slept great, I dreamt Kim was back."

"Ah…" the agent was still a bit unconvinced, "well, we'll just write it of as an anomaly then."

"You do that," Ron said confused, "oh yeah, there will be someone to pick up the Sloth later today, don't get scared if that 'someone' turns out to be a robot."

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

"Hey Wade."

"I heard the bad news, how are you holding up?"

"Pretty good actually, I dreamt about KP, she was in some sort of trouble but then we were together and everything was good again."

"That's good to hear. Do you want to try another triangulation of her new position?"

Ron thought for a moment, "I'm afraid it will have the same results as the last time. We can try, but no more planes flying over and this time I go in alone."

"You call the shots, I assume you want to rest a little first before we try again?"

"I think that's best. I'll try the first location from the park again, that's where I was the most relaxed last time."

* * *

Kim sat up and looked around, she felt completely revitalized and even relatively warm, despite sitting on an iceberg. She vaguely remembered dreaming about Ron and that they were together again.

"Soon," Kim smiled, "now a way to get off this iceberg."

Kim took a better look of her surroundings, as far as she could see there was empty ocean. Suddenly, Kim spun around and watched Kaji appear.

"How did you get here?" he inquired.

"I swam here," Kim smirked, "after you left me to drown."

"I didn't leave you to drown, there are easier ways to kill you," Kaji told, "I figured that an hour cool down would do you good, when I went to pick you up you were gone."

"What if I had drowned by then?" Kim demanded.

"You wouldn't have," Kaji simply said.

"I guess you were right…" Kim agreed, "wait a minute, if you couldn't find me then, how were you able to find me now?"

"After you put out such a signal?" Kaji saw Kim's confused expression and frowned, "You really don't know what happened, do you?"

"No, are you going to tell me?"

"You used your Dragon powers to warm yourself," Kaji explained, "You're a quick learner." Then he held his hand out, "Come on, we're leaving."

Kim didn't move, "What if I don't want to?"

"Then you stay here and you can find out how long your powers can keep you alive," Kaji grinned, "the closest shore is over a thousand miles away from here, your choice."

"Fine," Kim grumbled and accepted Kaji's hand, a split second later they stood on a new island.

"So, how many of these islands do you have?" Kim asked.

"Enough to keep moving," Kaji said, "but you'd better think again if you think of making another sign."

* * *

Another couple of days passed and several times Kim had felt Ron's presence really close, as if he was just out of range.

Also Kaji had moved her two times, claiming she couldn't prepare any tricks that way. And since he had the food and water Kim was forced to oblige.

"I don't get it," Wade said, "These new triangulations don't make sense at all, they cross in the middle of the ocean and they don't agree anymore."

"Maybe Kim is being moved at intervals," Ron suggested.

"That could be," Wade agreed, "but then it's pretty much impossible to locate her."

"We'll find her," Ron stated, "one way or another."

"Maybe if we searched faster," Wade suggested, "two times should be enough."

"Alright," Ron said, "I'll begin right now."

* * *

Kaji had left again and Kim was bored, she had surpassed the Dragon style master in skill and even though he was still better in controlling his energy, Kim felt certain she could beat him at that as well once she figured out how to use her powers outside of being emotionally charged.

Kim was also hoping to feel Ron's presence again; it comforted her a great deal and kept her sane after being pretty much alone for quite a while.

Kim had seen Ron meditate on several occasions, especially after the Lowardian sitch when he had to come in terms with what had happened, apparently Ron could summon a link between him and Sensei during meditation through which the ninja master could give him guidance. Kim had been surprised a few times that he had been able to sense her presence when she entered the room when he was meditating.

"_Maybe that's what I feel,_" Kim thought, "_Ron searching for me. Maybe I can help him…_"

Although Kim had never actually meditated - ironically her life was too busy for that - she had a general idea of how to meditate.

She sat down cross-legged and tried to relax by concentrating on her breathing, soon Kim found that she was relaxing more and she started to focus on the energy within her. She let the energy float freely through her and her mind started to feel free as well.

She could still feel her body and the input from her senses; sounds of the ocean, the floor she sat on, but she also felt her being be in a different place.

Kim opened her eyes and saw she was standing in a large empty, white floored space, seemingly going on forever. She also felt bigger and stronger here; as if she truly could do anything.

Seeing there was no one anywhere to be seen Kim tried calling Ron's name, but nothing happened, not even an echo could be heard.

"Wow, this place must be huge," Kim said to herself, "maybe I can use my powers as a beacon or something," and she tried focusing on her Dragon power.

The power unlocked a lot easier in this place, whatever this place was, and Kim tried to shoot a beam of fire straight up in the air.

To say she succeeded was an understatement; instead of an almost invisible, small energy beam that Kim expected a gigantic column of fire erupted around her, seemingly shooting up miles and miles high.

"That's got to do the trick," Kim mumbled, amazed by what just happened, "let's just hope Kaji didn't see or feel this one before anyone else does."

"Possible-san?"

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" Kim asked happily surprised as she looked at Ron's first Monkey Kung Fu teacher.

The old ninja master seemed very worried, "What did you just do?'

"I tried to make a signal and it got a bit out of hand," Kim explained sheepishly, "I still don't have these new Dragon powers under control that much."

Sensei's eyes grew wide and Kim was sure she saw him shimmer a bit, as if he almost lost the concentration that allowed him to be here, "Did you say, Dragon power?"

"KP!" Kim was knocked over when Ron crashed into her.

"Ron!" Kim forgot all about Sensei and hugged Ron fiercely, "You found me."

"So that signal did come from you," Ron said, "how did you do that?"

"I was hoping Sensei could shed some light to that," Kim told, "Sensei? Where did he go?"

"I don't know, he'll probably be back later," Ron hugged and kissed Kim again, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Kim smiled overly happy, "but I don't know how long I can stay in this state. I've been trying to figure out my location, maybe you can contact Wade and you can come a pick me up."

"I can't really call Wade now," Ron chuckled, "they don't allow Kimmunicators here."

They both shared a good laugh before Kim continued, "I've been looking up some stars but I don't know enough about star navigation to position my location, maybe you can give Wade the information and he can figure out where I am."

"Good thinking, I'll try to remember."

Kim gave Ron the constellation information she had gathered.

"Have Wade figure those out quickly, Kaji has a tendency to move us every two or three days."

"Sure thing, I'll have you picked up by the morning."

"Great," Kim smiled, "but now I have to go, if Kaji finds out I talked to you, he'll move us immediately and I can't keep dodging him for several hours in a row."

Kim and Ron kissed goodbye before they both left, to Kim's relief Kaji was still gone. Still smiling widely she went through some basic training moves.

* * *

The moment Sensei came out of his meditation he jumped up and quickly walked to one of the more sacred buildings of the school.

Several ninja students looked surprised at their master as he passed; he looked a lot older than usual and also very worried.

"Is something wrong?" Yori asked worried, remembering the terrible things that had happened over the past few months, two times nearly completely destroying the school.

"Yes," Sensei told, and Yori was shocked by the worry in his voice; he had sounded less worried before the attack of the Yono.

"Can I do anything to help?" the young ninja offered.

"You can stand guard while I go into the library," Sensei said, "I want no one to enter as long as I am there."

Yori bowed and waited at the entrance when Sensei proceeded into the library.

The ninja master passed the normal part of the library where many scrolls and book laid about important persons and prophecies regarding ninjutsu, Yamanouchi and Tai Shing Pek Quar. He also passed the section that laid deeper inside the mountain where several scrolls regarding the Ultimate Monkey Master laid besides a couple of artifacts, this was also the place where the Lotus blade was kept.

Sensei checked again whether he was absolutely alone and then he touched a small statue at the very end of the hall.

As his power surged through the statue, part of the wall disappeared and a new hallway opened.

There was only silence and darkness in this hallway, but Sensei knew his way even though he had been here only very few times and the last time had been nearly sixty years ago, with his old master.

Finally he arrived at his destination; a small shrine in the centre of a gigantic cave. Inside the shrine laid one scroll, and to Sensei's shock but not his surprise it was glowing.

The old master sighed heavily, he had dreaded this moment for a long time and silently hoped it would not come in his time, but the first signs of the prophecy had been evident and now the time had come.

Sensei walked over to the scroll and touched it, immediately the scroll started to unroll and uncover its hidden text.

* * *

_**The following text is taken from the prophecy of the Monkey Lord, the text is written in the language of the ancient wizards and can only be read by someone possessing the right power. The translation written down here is a mere attempt at making the text understandable and cannot fully envelop the actual core meaning.**_

_The return of the Monkey Lord.  
When the great warrior who was called the Monkey Lord had defeated the Dragon, he left his people for they were now free of the threat of the fire sorcerers. Upon leaving together with his followers the warrior promised to return one day, and these will be the signs of his arrival._

_The true Monkey Lord will fight the imposter for possession of the power and control of the dragon slayer sword. Only the true Monkey Lord will win, be he good or evil._

_Be warned, for the path will be split in good and evil.  
The Monkey Lord will walk both and choose one. The Monkey Lord will befriend and trust the power of the path he chooses, be it good or evil _(Translator's note: the marks used for the words 'good' and 'evil' are very similar to the kanji for 'Han' and Yono' in this specific sentence).

_If the Monkey Lord chooses the path of good, he will save the world from 'those who come from the skies'._

_If the Monkey Lord chooses the path of evil, he will destroy the world by his oppression._

_Be aware that the return of the Monkey Lord preludes the return and reawakening of the Dragon. _

_The imposter will return once more to join the forces opposing the Monkey Lord, this will declare the beginning of the final battle._

_**In the final battle the Monkey Lord and the Dragon will fight!**_

* * *

Sensei read the last line with trembling fingers. He had heard the prophecy before, but to actually read it made it a lot harder to digest.

"Stoppable-san," Sensei whispered with tears in his eyes, "why did fate twist this cruelly for you?"

"Sensei!" Yori said when the ninja master exited the library, "are you alright?"

"No Yori," all the strength seemed to have left the ninja master.

"What is it?" the dark haired ninja asked, "can I help you?"

"Thank you Yori," Sensei smiled weakly, "but this is something that you cannot help me with."

* * *

"Are you sure the stealth mode works on this thing?" Ron asked nervously as he watched the waves shoot by a few feet under him. Wade had wanted Ron to try out his, and Jim and Tim's, new invention; a rocket powered hover carrier capable of handling high speeds for a long time far greater than the Sloth.

"Yep," Wade said smugly, "the hover carrier uses the same stealth techniques as Kim's battle suit."

"Tell me again why it's flying so low."

Wade shrugged, "I wanted to test out the new low flight ground hugging mode, and this seemed like a good opportunity. Don't worry, I know it's safe."

"What a relief," Ron said sarcastically, "why can't you try unmanned flights first."

The screen that showed Wade's face split and Jim and Tim appeared on the other half, "because we helped build it…"

"…And we need to test it in a manned flight."

"But why?"

"Duh."

"Because it's more fun."

"You should be arriving soon," Wade interrupted, "get ready."

"First get a sensor reading…" Jim suggested.

"…Then you'll know where to go."

"Sensor reading," Ron pushed a few buttons, "got it… What am I supposed to see?"

"Heat signatures, biometric readings…"

"I see nothing," Ron told, "I can see a building with the light enhanced camera, but that's it, no heat signatures, nothing that suggests that the island is inhabited."

"That's odd," Wade said, "do you think Kim has been moved again?"

"But why? I mean, it was evening there when we talked and that was only a few hours ago."

"I don't know, you better check it out anyway."

It was around midnight when Ron arrived on the island; despite the fact that he was pretty sure no one was there anymore he sneaked over the beach to the small house.

As he had expected and feared, Kim was gone. There was, however, a small note placed on the bed.

_Stop trying to rescue your friend, you won't succeed and if you continue I will make sure she pays the price. Remember that._

The note wasn't signed but the bottom of the letter seemed burned, as if someone shortly put it on fire and then put it out.

"KP…" Ron still had the letter in his hand as he sat down on the bed, "I was so close."

"Kim was not there?" Wade asked when Ron re-entered the rocket craft.

"No, there was only this note," Ron put the note in front of one of the scanners so Wade could read it, "can you fly this thing home yourself?"

"Sure Ron," Wade felt really sorry for his friend, but he was still very bad at comforting people so he decided to just give Ron his space.

Ron spend almost the entire trip in the bunk bed staring at the ceiling, he wished he had brought Rufus along. But the naked molerat was at home, either asleep or playing with Hanna.

Ever since Kim had been lost Rufus stayed home more, not able to put up with a seriously flunking Ron all the time. And Ron could understand his best buddy very well and he knew he was neglecting his other friends too, but he just couldn't force his mind off Kim.

* * *

When Kim woke up, she was surprised to see it was already past midday and she wondered if Ron had already figured out where she was.

When she walked outside she noticed other things being different; trees were missing, the beach was shaped differently…

"Oh no," Kim groaned, "He moved me again." she felt extra angry that it had happened while she was asleep.

She walked back into the small building hoping to confront Kaji when she noticed a small note on the chair.

_Smart girl, not smart enough. Don't try to contact your friend again or I will kill him. The ocean is large and fish can be hungry._

The note was burned on the bottom side; Kim assumed that that was Kaji's signature.

Furiously, Kim stormed outside, "Kaji, where are you? If you threaten Ron you'll have to go through me first."

Unfortunately, nothing happened and Kim was forced to wait for Kaji to arrive before she could confront him.

* * *

It was early evening in Middleton when Ron arrived back home; he didn't feel hungry but ate something nonetheless to avoid having his parents even more worried about him.

"Ronald, we know you care deeply for Kim but you're turning yourself into a wreck," his father told him, "we don't want that to happen to you."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Ron snapped, "Forget about her? Live on?"

"Of course not," his mother said, "but look at you now; you look completely crushed, you are obsessing. I know that Kim is the best thing that has ever happened to you and we are happy about that, but it hurts me to see you break down like this."

Ron slammed the note he found on the island on the table, "Imagine how I feel," he started to walk up the stairs to his room, "I'm going to bed."

* * *

I was already evening and Kaji still had not arrived yet, Kim sat on the beach watching the sun go down. Several hours waiting had not diminished her anger in the least and she felt not soothed by the otherwise beautiful sunset.

The sky was deep red when Kaji finally arrived.

"Sure took your time," Kim growled as she stood up.

Instinctively Kaji took a defensive position, "I take it you read my note?"

"How dare you threaten Ron?" Kim's eyes seemed to glow in the twilight.

Kaji shrugged, "He is a nuisance, I will not have him interfere."

"Interfere what?" Kim demanded, "My being kidnapped? You feeling high and mighty over being able to teleport people to wherever you like? I've had it, if you value your health you leave now and never come back."

Kaji's hands shimmered and seemed to be on fire, "Many words, can you back them up?"

Kim glared at the man, "I'm fully capable of defeating you."

"I have been training you for a while now," Kaji hissed, "it is time to decide who is the master."

Kaji threw a fireball from his hands, which Kim easily dodged. She rolled under another fireball and then struck at Kaji with a low kick.

Kaji rolled with the kick and tried to get some distance, but this time Kim shot a fireball herself, knocking her opponent down again.

"Last chance," Kim said, "leave now or you will regret it."

"Do you think a mere child can defeat a fire sorcerer?" Kaji snarled, then he performed a complicated symbolic move with his hands and the island erupted in flames.

Kim watched for a moment in amazement as the trees, the house and the undergrowth burned like a bonfire, then she smirked at the fire sorcerer, "You missed, I'm standing over here."

Kaji smiled back wickedly, "Imagine what I can do to the home of your family, or that of your boyfriend," the last word was drawn out as if to tease Kim, "I can be there in a moment, they are asleep and there is nothing you can do."

That was enough to make Kim snap, with a ferocious cry she attacked. Kaji didn't have time to react when the redhead reached him and punches and kicks started to rain down on him. Finally he got enough of his wits back to transport a dozen feet away, giving him a little respite to get a proper defense up.

When he looked at Kim again, she was covered in a bright orange aura and her eyes glowed a menacing green. Kaji tried another powerful fireball but Kim swatted it away as if it were a mere bug.

"I warned you," the redhead said in a voice that was close to, but not quite, her own. A stream of fire left her hands and shot into the fire sorcerer, knocking him al the way over the island and leaving him dazed and his clothes burned. A line of sand between Kim and Kaji had turned into glass by the sheer heat of the attack.

"Leave," Kim commanded, still in that strange voice that was deeper and more of a growl than her own, "if I ever see you again I will destroy you. If you ever do anything against my or Ron's family I will make you wish you were dead."

Kaji stood up, a hint of a smile on his face, and then he disappeared.

The moment he was gone Kim knew he wouldn't return, her anger quickly started to fade and with it also the aura.

Kim sighed deeply and smiled as she saw the last bit of the sun disappear behind the horizon. The fire that was still going on provided enough light to see and Kim looked around; it was time to leave this place.

Kim thought of Ron and smiled warmly, all this time they had been separated while getting back was so easy once you knew it. She didn't even have to close her eyes, the thought alone was enough.

* * *

It was a little past midnight in Middleton and Ron stirred uncomfortably in his sleep, unaware of the visitor in his room.

The green eyed, redheaded girl who was proud to call herself Ron's girlfriend smiled happily to finally see her soul mate in the real again. Her smile grew even bigger when she noticed that Ron started to wake up.

Ron smiled drowsily when he saw Kim, "KP, don't make me wake up from this dream."

Kim quickly stepped over to her best friend turned boyfriend and greeted him with a passionate kiss. Halfway the kiss Ron's eyes grew big and if he could move his lips his smile would have passed his ears.

* * *

In a large cave, somewhere deep inside a volcanic mountain, a large man with a strange mix of black and red hair and badly burned clothes read an ancient scroll that could only be read by high ranking fire sorcerers.

_The return of Dragon.  
When the great Dragon, the summation of the power of the fire sorcerers was defeated by the Monkey Lord, the heritage of the Dragon was inflicted upon four families spread over the world. Once the families are joined, the Dragon will return._

_The return of the Dragon will be opposed three times. The first opposition constitutes of an attempt to remove the Dragon body and spirit from this realm. The second opposition constitutes of an attempt to break the spirit of the Dragon. The third and last time constitutes of an attempt to break the body of the Dragon._

_The three oppositions will fail because of the Other; each attempt will strengthen the bond between the Dragon and the Other and increase the power of both._

_Be aware that the return of the Dragon is preluded by the return of the Monkey Lord. _

_**In the final battle the Dragon and the Monkey Lord will fight!**_

When the man read the last line he smiled wickedly.

* * *

**A/N: **There we go, chapter two is done and Kim and Ron are back together. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, I would appreciate it. More chapters will be up in a short while.


	3. Training

Thanks everyone for reviewing, I hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Training**

"Ronald, are you awake?"

Ron groaned drowsily when he heard his father calling and tried to turn over and pull his bed sheets over his head, but they were held back by something lying on top of them.

That something, or someone, shifted a bit and tried to put an arm around Ron.

"_So it wasn't a dream,_" Ron thought smiling; after he and Kim had celebrated Kim's return with a series of kisses that made Ron glad Mr. Barkin had no say over those anymore, they had apparently fallen asleep on Ron's bed.

"Ronald?" Ron's eyes snapped open; that hadn't been his father's voice, although he knew this voice for almost as long, "Your father and I wish to talk to you about how you're dealing with the current situation."

Ron laid completely frozen; here he was, in bed with Kim, while her father was on the other side of the door. His brain locked up and he did the only thing he could do; he panicked.

Mr. Dr. Possible and Mr. Stoppable shared a confused look when they heard strange, and slightly disturbing, sounds coming from Ron's room.

"…mhm…lemme sleep…"

"You have to get out…teleport away…or use the window…"

"OW! Ron, stop that."

Feeling that something was definitely wrong, Ron's father quickly opened the door. Both men were surprised to see a scene that was so unlikely they needed a moment to grasp.

Kim and Ron both looked at their dads like two deer caught in the headlight; Kim sat, fully clothed, on top of the sheets while Ron, still in his pajamas, was more or less under them. Meanwhile Ron was halfway in the process of pushing Kim off the bed.

"KIMBERLY ANN POSS…" James started before realization struck, "Kimmie?"

"Hi dad," Kim grinned nervously, "I can explain…" But her father had already rushed to her and engulfed her in a powerful hug. "Kimmie, you're back."

"That works too," Kim smiled as she returned the hug, "I missed you dad."

* * *

The reunion was soon expanded to Ron's mother and sister and Mr. Possible was about to call his wife when Kim put a hand over his cell phone.

"Dad, I'm fully capable of walking home myself. Besides, I like to chance my clothes anyway, Kaji didn't have the best fashion sense," Kim scowled a bit when she mentioned Kaji.

"Did he do anything to you?" her father inquired.

"Nothing worse than most super villains," Kim said, "but it was him who took me away from my family and put everyone in such a funk for over a month. And he threatened to hurt you guys," the last part make Kim scowl turn deeper.

Ron immediately was at her side to put an arm around her, "But nothing happened to us, and I doubt he will try anything again any time soon."

"He'd better not," Kim's scowl turned into something deeper and darker that sent chills down Ron's back, but then her expression cleared, "But I don't want to think about that now, lets get home and tell mom I'm back."

They decided to all go to the Possible's home and Ron's mother even brought a chocolate covered cake; it was actually meant to be used to cheer Ron up a bit, seeing as food usually did the trick in that regard, but since Ron already was on the top of mount happiness the cake might as well be divided up between more people.

On the way the group was surprised by the Kimmunicator giving off its familiar four-tone beep.

"I sure haven't heard that in a long time," Kim smiled, "mind if I take it?"

"Sure," Ron handed her the devise and Kim switched it on.

"Hey Ron, are you feeling a bit better?" Wade was looking intently at one of his other computer screens and hadn't seen Kim yet, "because I think I have some good news, I have been searching for a pattern in the… the…Kim?"

"Hey Wade," Kim grinned broadly, "what's up?"

"Please tell me I'm not seeing things because I stayed up all night," Wade said as he tried to process the fact that Kim was talking to him.

"You stayed up all night?" Kim gasped, "To find me? You rock ultra Wade."

Wade suddenly seemed embarrassed, "It's nothing Kim, I know you'd do the same for me."

"Would you like to come over to my house for a little celebration?" Kim invited, "We're all there and it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Sure, I'll be there," Wade told, "and I'll bring that data with me as well, it might still be interesting."

They soon arrived at Kim's home; her mother was working in the kitchen and saw them arrive. Anne wondered only for a moment what the occasion was before she spotted her daughter.

Kim barely had time to open the door when she was caught in another hug, "Honey, I missed you so much."

Kim's eyes watered up as she embraced her mother and returned the hug, "I missed you too mom."

It took both women a few moments to recompose themselves, after which Mrs. Possible invited everyone else to come in and Kim walked to the living room where her brother were playing a video game.

Instead of announcing her presence, Kim hopped over the couch and landed right in between Jim and Tim and pulled them both in a fierce grip-like hug.

The boys immediately started to fight back until they recognized their sister.

"It's Kim…"

"…You're back!"

Now it was the boys' turn to return the favor and they made sure to squeeze the air out of Kim before they let go.

"I knew you guys missed me," Kim gasped for air, though she was still smiling broadly.

"Did not," Jim said defiantly, though he started sniveling a bit.

"We already claimed your room," Tim tried, in no much better condition than his brother.

"I missed you too tweebs," Kim pulled them again in a – this time a lot gentler – hug.

Shortly after, Wade arrived and soon everyone had taken a seat in the living room and was enjoying a delicious piece of cake, proving who Ron got his mad cooking skills from.

Rufus sat on Ron's shoulders, enjoying a piece of cake almost his own size, looking a lot happier now his best friend was happy again.

Kim told a few anecdotes of things that had happened to her but left out most of the Dragon legend part. Of course, she did have to explain how she got at Ron's room and her apparent ability to teleport immediately had the full attention of James, Wade and the twins.

"Look guys," Kim laughed, "if I knew how I did it yesterday, I'd show you. But it was an 'at the moment' thing, I can't repeat it on command."

As the technical geniuses reluctantly backed off, Kim was able to get updated a bit about what had been happening in her absence.

Not much had happened; almost all of Middleton High's graduates had gone on vacation or were already moving to cities of the universities they would attend to. Super villains were still keeping a low profile ever since the Lowardian sitch, their lines had been cut badly as well; Drakken had not been heard of since he had gotten a medal and a full pardon for him and Shego after helping out during the Lowardian invasion. Monkey Fist was still a stone statue carried around by DNAmy.

Duff Killigan had apparently taken anger management classes and was allowed back on golf courses again where he was regaining status.

The Seniors had their hands full with Bonnie and Senor Senior Senior had been forced to quit his extravagant villainous hobby in favor of his extravagant son and his son's even more extravagant girlfriend, Wade told Kim and Ron that the combination of Junior and Bonnie had been one of the greatest contributors to keep the money streams flowing when the world was recovering from the alien invasion.

The other smaller villains were still keeping a low profile. But Wade warned Kim that a new gang had been settling in Upperton about three weeks ago, although they hadn't done anything that couldn't be handled by the local police Wade had kept a close eye on their development.

"Keep us informed," Kim said, "you also said you had found some sort of pattern in Kaji's islands?"

"Yes," Wade told, "but I haven't worked it out completely yet. I though it could help in locating you, but you were already back."

"It might still be useful in finding Kaji's other locations," Kim pondered, "maybe he left some clues somewhere about his motives."

"I'll keep looking into it," Wade promised.

* * *

"Are you Amy Hall?"

The heavyset woman looked up, "Most people call me DNAmy, who are you?"

The large muscular man standing before her smiled, "Most people call me Kaji, that is a beautiful statue you have standing there."

Amy sighed, "He used to be a beautiful person, then some meanies turned him into stone."

Kaji chuckled, "I personally wouldn't call the Yono a meanie, but I get your point."

"What's the Yono?" Amy asked confused, "And what does he have to do with Monty?"

"Where did you find the statue?" Kaji inquired.

"A monkey showed me the way," seeing Kaji's confused frown DNAmy explained further, "You see, I have been in love with Monty for a long time; ever since he came over and asked me if I could make his hands and feet like those of a monkey."

Seeing Kaji's still curious look, Amy continued, "Monty had a group of trained monkeys, he called them his 'monkey ninjas'. And he was seeking for something called Mystical Monkey Powers…"

Amy stopped talking when she saw Kaji's small smile, "You think I'm crazy, right? They all think I'm crazy."

"You are misinterpreting my smile," Kaji quickly explained, "you just came to the part I am familiar with, I don't think you're crazy and I'm very curious how things developed."

"Alright," Amy said reluctantly, but continued nonetheless, "he always had a grudge again a boy, Ron… something, and he said that boy stole his rightful powers. Anyway, I heard that he has tried several times to destroy that boy and take his powers, but a couple of months ago I lost track of him; he's a bit shy so most of the flirting comes from me…"

DNAmy waited a moment before she continued, "...I have been looking for him for quite a while, and then one day a couple of monkeys I recognized being his monkey ninjas came at my door and showed me where he was."

Amy sighed deeply, "When we finally arrived at the location I had to dig him up, first I thought it was just a statue of him, but the monkeys kept close to the statue… and now this is all I have of him."

"I see…" Kaji stood up and walked over to the statue, "may I?" Amy nodded and Kaji ran his hand over the statue.

He could immediately feel the powerful magic that kept Monkey Fist captured; the power of the Yono.

Kaji turned back to DNAmy, "Would you like to have him back?"

"Is that possible?" Amy asked.

The fire sorcerer grinned slightly, "A lot is possible if the need is large enough, do you have enough need?"

Amy didn't have to think long, "Yes, if there is a way to bring him back, I will do what I can."

"Good," Kaji smiled, "I think that if we work together, we can free Monkey Fist."

* * *

Vacation had finally truly started for Kim and Ron and they were enjoying every minute of it; sunbathing and swimming at Lake Middleton, lounging on the newly built sunroof at Kim's house, stargazing at the observatory at the space station.

"Hmmm," Ron smiled at the end of another day at the lake, "this is life, can it get any better?"

"I could do with some exercise," Kim said as she paced around a bit, "care for a little sparring?"

Ron's expression fell, "You mean here?"

"Yeah, why not?" Kim grinned, "it'll be fun; I know eighteen styles of kung fu, Monkey kung fu and Dragon style included, and I know you can stand your ground."

"I don't know Kim," Ron said reluctantly, "Monkey powers only show up when there is a real need or when I'm in danger."

"Then you have to train to gain better control," Kim told, "what do you think I've been doing most of the time I spent on that island? Wait, you said when you're in danger?"

"No, no," Ron quickly crawled to his feet when Kim came to him with a wicked grin on her face, "whatever you're thinking, please don't do it to me."

Kim was not deterred by Ron's pleas, "Now what would be counted a danger to you?" She pondered and her eyes wandered to the rope that held up Ron's swimming trunks.

Ron paled when he saw what she was looking at, "You wouldn't." But he preferred to keep on the safe side; he feigned a jump to the side and then ran off.

Kim chuckled as she considered chasing him, she didn't really intend on humiliating her boyfriend in public but she loved to see that expression again.

It took Ron a full ten minutes to realize that Kim was not chasing him and had no intention of taking his pant. When he sheepishly returned to their spot Kim had bought two ice creams and gave him one as a sort of peace offering.

"Sorry Ron, I didn't mean to scare you like that, forgive?"

"Forgive," Ron smiled as he took the ice cream.

"But I was serious about training," Kim said, "I don't think we should slack, Kaji is sill walking around and he could be big trouble."

"You're right," Ron sighed, "and other villains will surely come out of hiding as well anytime soon. There goes the vacation."

"Hey, we won't have to train all day," Kim said. Then, in a conspiring tone, she added, "and of course sparring will be The opportunity to get really close without our parents being able to say much about it."

"Booyah!" Ron suddenly felt a lot better about training, "When can we start?"

* * *

No one really knew why little Danny was called little; he was almost seven feet tall and broadly shouldered. Some people said his brother used to call him that or that he was the smallest of a family of giants. But whatever the reason, Danny was proud of his name, even to such an extent that amongst the gang 'little' was a respected nickname that had to be earned.

"Have you heard?" Shorty, the number two in the 'Upperton Pistols' asked, "Kim Possible is back in Middleton."

"As if I care," Danny snorted, "we come here and that so called hero chickens out, and now she comes back and we have to be scared? Get yourself checked."

"I didn't say we had to be scared," Shorty said irritated, he was six and a half foot himself and scared of nothing, some people said he was even stronger than Danny - he certainly was broader – and that he was the only person to frequently oppose the gang leader, "I just told what I read in the paper."

"You know," Danny continued as if he hadn't heard Shorty's comment, "I would like to challenge that chick, see if she dares to even come here."

"And how would you achieve that?" Shorty inquired, "Invite her over? You'd have to be a big time criminal to even get her attention."

"That's the whole trick, isn't it?" Danny grinned, "That hussy only stops 'super villains', and always the same ones. Let's see how she faces thirty guys with real guns," he laughed at his own pun.

Even though Danny had always been the gang leader, Shorty was the thinker, and he was rather good at it seeing as it had been a lot of his doing that the gang was unopposed and doing great, "If we can beat and humiliate that girl, we will have unlimited respect, no other gang will ever dare to oppose us… and all we have to do is uncover Kim Possible." Danny chuckled again and Shorty glared irritated.

"What?" Danny asked, "You made a good joke. So how do you suppose we get her attention?"

Shorty laughed, "Same way we usually do just before we move; wreak havoc."

* * *

Kim's training idea backfired in one sense; their parents had expected it.

"Of course Kimmie," her father had said, "I think it's a great idea that you and Ronald keep up training. In fact, I've been looking a little into training methods and I have set up a training schedule."

Kim and Ron looked at each other confused; Mr. Dr. Possible had never been this much interested in Kim's martial arts training, let alone Ron's.

"And of course," James had added with a smile that made Kim very suspicious, "Jim and Tim were overly happy to do the coaching, so you don't even have to worry about that."

The teens stood completely silent for a moment and couldn't manage much more than a few stuttered complaints, "But… but…the tweebs?"

A loud whistle caught their attention, "And your training starts…now."

Jim and Tim walked in, both wearing a coach outfit and carrying a whistle on a cord around their neck. The twins had been waiting for this moment ever since Kim had coached their soccer team, and now it was time for their sweet revenge.

Kim looked pleadingly at her father, "You can't be serious, right?"

"It's either this, or training separately," James stated firmly, "besides, I've seen the boys' schedule and it looks promising."

Kim and Ron looked at each other for a moment and then simultaneously sagged their shoulders, "Alright, we're in."

* * *

The statue of Monkey Fist stood inside a circle of torches, Kaji was walking just outside the circle, looking intently at the statue.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked out of curiosity; being a 'science person' she liked to understand the how and what of things.

"I'm going to melt the stone," Kaji explained.

"With those torches?" Amy frowned, "Stone need a lot more heat to melt."

"We don't want to actually melt the stone, now would we?" Kaji grinned, "Besides, the torches are here for a whole different purpose."

"Oh, is this some kind of ritual?"

"You could call it that," Kaji looked at Amy, "now, freeing your… love… isn't the most difficult thing to do; the problems arrive when the Yono demands his disciple back."

Seeing Amy's confused expression, Kaji explained, "The Yono is a very powerful being, he is one side of the wizards balance of moral; the evil side. His counterpart is called the Han."

"When his people fought my people, they began to lose because of their internal struggles; we didn't have those struggles because we are fire, and not led by moral or division. So they agreed to work together."

Kaji's frown deepened as he continued, "Together they were unstoppable and they began to win. So we bundled our forces as well and created the most powerful being ever alive, but it betrayed us."

Kaji scowled, seemingly remembering the betrayal as if he had been there, "Somehow the wizards learned that they could make a weapon to counter ours if they used a significant part of the power of the Yono and the Han, but they were betrayed as well."

"The Yono gave a smaller amount of power than the Han did, unsetting the balance. The weapon they made was still very powerful and they called it the Dragonslayer Sword."

Kaji was silent for a moment, pulling up memories, "The Dragon we created did not listen to our commands and was killed by the carrier of the sword, breaking our power. But the wizards were broken as well now the power of evil was stronger."

The tall man stared in front of him without really looking, "I'm not sure what happened after that, but the Yono was detained in his own magic, only to be released when a true follower would comes for him."

"I guess that's what Monty was after," Amy pondered, "but why did he turn into stone?"

"He gambled too high with a bad set of cards," Kaji told, "he tried to take on the Han, but over time the balance has been restored and the Han proved too powerful for him. Monkey Fist failed as a disciple of the Yono and had to follow his fate."

"Am I correct that this 'magic' you talk about is bound by rules?" Amy asked, Kaji nodded, "then we have to play by the rules to get anywhere, right?"

The fire sorcerer grinned, "Finally, a student with wisdom besides knowledge."

Amy frowned at the comment but continued nonetheless, "So what can we do?"

"The 'rules' state that a master is allowed to demand a student from another master," Kaji explained, "if you can rightfully claim to be a master you can demand Monkey Fist from the Yono. I will make sure the Yono agrees."

"Why can't you demand the student," Amy asked, "You are most certainly a master."

Kaji chuckled, "I am a fire sorcerer, the enemy. The rules don't apply to me in that sense."

DNAmy took a deep breath, "Alright then, let's do this."

* * *

A ten-mile run through the Middleton mountain area in full mission gear, plus unreasonably heavy extra gadgets, a six hundred foot rock climb and a five-mile run home was enough for Kim to be sure her brothers were actually monsters that had come to this planet for the sole purpose of torturing her, and Ron as a bonus.

The teens sat in the Possible's front garden, exhausted, their legs feeling like rubber.

"Well, that settled the morning exercise," Jim cheerfully announced as the twins drove circles around Kim and Ron on their bikes.

"You mean this wasn't the day's amount of training," Ron asked crestfallen.

"Nope, the afternoon is digging time," Tim said.

Kim frowned, "digging time?"

"Yeah, dad pays us if we remove the tree trunks in the backyard…"

"…And the only clause was 'no explosives'…"

"…And that's where you come in."

Ron looked at Kim, "Remind me again why we signed a contract."

Kim smiled weakly, "Because our parents agreed to hire us a lodge at the mount Middleton resort for a week, just the two of us, if we managed to put up with a month of tweebs training."

"It hardly seems worth it now," Ron sighed, "you think they thought that by the end of the month we're too exhausted to do much more than lying around in lounge chairs?"

"They still have breath to talk," Jim told his brother.

"You know what that means…"

"Intensified training!" both boys cheered.

Kim and Ron groaned and they tried to get up to get at least something to eat before even more 'training' got planned.

* * *

"Wait, what am I supposed to say I am a master in?"

Kaji looked over his shoulder as he put his hand on the head of the statue, "You are the master, you know it."

The fire sorcerer focused and his hand became engulfed in flames, the statue slowly began to glow from the head down and soon it was glowing a bright white.

A soft gasp emanated from the statue and one of the hands began to move, shortly after that Monkey Fist collapsed to the ground.

Kaji stepped aside and let Amy get to the revived Monkey villain.

"What happened?" Monkey Fist asked as he looked around.

"We got you back," Amy beamed, "now we can be together again."

If Monkey Fist had the strength, he would have fled the room. But he couldn't even get up, so he was forced to undergo Amy's cuddling.

"Silence," Kaji said as unearthly screams started to fill the room, "he is coming."

It didn't take long for the Yono to arrive; the monkey-like creature appeared from a lightning arc that knocked all the torches over.

"Who dares to take my disciple away?" the Yono bellowed.

It took Amy a moment to recompose herself, "I did, I claim Monty as my student."

"On what grounds?" the evil monk inquired, "he pledged loyalty to me."

"I am a master of… of…" Amy thought frantically, "I am a master of natural order, I can step past the boundaries laid by the natural order." Another thought hit her, "and Monty pledged loyal to me first."

"Give me an example of your skill," the Yono demanded, "we will discuss my disciple's loyalty later."

DNAmy pointed at Monkey Fist, "I have altered his hands and feet, I have once altered my own body, I have combined bodies of different creatures. Give me a combination and I will make it."

The Yono nodded, "I believe you, but that matter is insignificant since Monkey Fist is my apprentice."

"If he declares he has pledged loyalty to DNAmy first, she is his master," Kaji told.

The Yono sharply glared at Kaji, "Fahiakajitja, you are still alive?"

"As you can see," the fire sorcerer grinned.

"What are you doing here? Why do you help your enemy?"

"Times have changed," Kaji said, "you have spent a long time in stone. The balance has been recovered, a Monkey Lord has risen and the Dragon has awakened."

The Yono took a moment to take all the information in, "I see," he looked at Monkey Fist, "so he is the return of the imposter?"

Monkey Fist wanted to jump up and tell he was the true Monkey Master, but Kaji held him back, "Yes he is, the battle is a hands. And I have found some interesting information regarding the Dragon and the Monkey Lord."

"Kim Possible is the Dragon?" Monkey Fist gasped when Kaji told, "there is no fairness in this world."

Kaji turned his attention back to the self-proclaimed monkey master, "Now your time has come to choose; do you pledge unconditional loyalty to DNAmy, the master of natural order. Or do you pledge loyalty to the Yono, the master of the dark side of wizardry? If you choose the latter, you will turn back into stone."

Monkey Fist thought for a moment, he knew very well what would happen to him if he chose the first option as well, and then there would be no way for him to get out of it. Then again, being turned into stone wasn't the greatest either.

Finally he slumped down, "I choose DNAmy to be my teacher." He felt a slight burn go through his hand and then the sign of the Yono was gone, and immediately after he was caught in a bear hug by Amy.

"I knew you'd choose me," Amy beamed. And Monkey Fist suddenly wasn't too sure about his decision anymore.

* * *

Kim stood on a balance beam, easily balanced, when Tim handed her two stone jars.

"What have you two thought of now?" She asked suspiciously.

"An exercise in balance and agility," Tim explained, "if you break of drop a jar, or if you fall off the balance beam, you get shocked."

"How motivating," Kim smirked, but took the jars anyway, if only to prove she could keep her balance perfectly fine while carrying stuff.

Tim took a couple of steps back and produced a sack filled with small sandbags, "Did I mention I would be throwing these at you?"

"I had expected such a thing," Kim grinned, "bring it on."

To Tim's amazement, and annoyance, Kim managed to dodge all the sandbags while holding on to the jars. And to vex her brother even more, the redhead performed a couple of acrobatics as well.

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

"Can you hold on for a moment," Kim said, "I got to take this."

Tim kept on throwing, "You have to be able to work with distractions."

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

"Fine," Kim tossed one jar to her other hand and grabbed the Kimmunicator, "what's up Wade?"

"What are you doing?" Wade asked as he saw the screen twirling around.

"Training exercise," Kim explained, "what's the sitch?"

"Oh… yeah, I have located a couple more islands Kaji probably used, I have sent drones to them."

"Good," Kim had to do a rather difficult maneuver to dodge the next sandbag, "is there anything else?"

"Yes, that Upperton gang I mentioned is meaning serious business; they're terrorizing Upperton and the police doesn't think they can control it very long anymore."

"Alright, keep us informed, we'll go there if we're requested or when the situation gets majorly out of hand… WHOA," the top jar dropped from Kim's hand and she looped under the balance beam and caught it just before it hit the ground. Fortunately, Tim was just out of ammo so Kim had a little time to pull herself up again, "Got to go Wade."

Tim scowled, "You just got lucky I ran out of sandbags."

Kim grinned and somersaulted off the balance beam, "I wonder how Ron's doing."

An anguished cry from the other side of the garden gave her an answer, Kim walked over there and saw Ron flat on his back on the ground, a small stack of broken jars were shoved to the side and the large stack of sandbags close to his balance beam suggested many hits.

"Next time you get Kim," Tim told his brother, "she's no fun."

"There will be a next time?" Ron whined.

Kim helped him up, "You'll get the hang of it.

Jim looked at his watch, "Okay, break 'till one and then it's up to Mr. Barkin's garden."

"You really did offer the whole neighborhood to do their garden, right?" Kim sighed; yesterday they had to do old Mrs. Punner's garden, the day before that the Stoppable's, and so on.

"Three more weeks…" Jim said with a huge grin.

"…We're going to make a fortune." Tim added.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.


	4. The Upperton gang

Thanks everyone for reviewing, I hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Upperton gang**

"She won't be coming," Little Danny grinned, "I told you so; that chick is chickening out."

"Give it time," Shorty said, "the cops are still handling things. We've got an all out heist planned for tomorrow, if she won't come after that, she won't come ever."

"She won't come ever," Danny smirked, "I know her type; al big in front of the camera, but scared shitless in front of a gun."

Shorty shrugged, "After the heist we'll wait her up anyway, her and that boy who always accompanies her… Stoppable."

Danny looked up surprised, "You know that kid's name?"

"It pays to pay attention to the minor details," Shorty told, but Danny had lost interest again already.

"After tomorrow I'll either have proof that Kim Possible is just a scared little girl or we'll all have had a bit of fun. It's a win-win."

Shorty didn't respond; when Danny was in this mood, he wouldn't listen to reason. He was only able to think of his evident victory.

Shorty on the other hand was having second thoughts about the plan; even though he was pretty sure the gang would make short matters of Kim Possible and her sidekick, he also knew the extending consequences would be far more dire. This time the gang wouldn't be able to just walk away; they would be hunted down and destroyed. And frankly Shorty didn't really like that idea.

Shorty, or by his real name Frank Stevens, was a planner; he never gambled without certain victory and even then he made sure to have a backup. Danny had laughed at him for that sometimes, but Danny had never faced horrible defeat.

Frank had, so Shorty planned ahead. Part of that planning constituted of not actually being there when Kim Possible would confront the gang.

* * *

Kim and Ron looked confused at the neatly trimmed grass in Mr. Barkin's backyard.

"I don't get it," Ron said, "What are we supposed to do?"

The large vice principal of Middleton High led the teens around the corner, where a huge pile of stone tiles was placed.

"I want my back yard paved," Mr. Barkin told, "It's safer in case of a fire."

"Okaay, those fires can be a real danger…" Ron said, "but it's going to take more than a day; you have a large backyard."

Barkin glared menacing at the teens, "I paid the Possible twins for an afternoon, so I expect this to be done within that time. Am I making myself clear?"

Several years of having Barkin as vice principal and substitute teacher had taken its effect on Kim and Ron, who meekly nodded and started working.

"This is slave labor," Ron whined as he struggled with a new pile of tiles for Kim to place, "Aren't there laws for this?"

"Yes," Kim sighed and stood up to stretch her back, "Unfortunately, they allow this."

The work was actually going pretty well; the yard was half done and Kim and Ron were getting the hang of it. After the grass had been removed the work was pretty simple anyway; the tiles were perfectly square and they only had to be knocked in place a bit.

Finally, at around half past seven in the evening, they finished with Barkin's garden.

Mr. Barkin looked appreciating at his garden, "Good job, but I'm not paying extra because you worked overtime."

"That's alright," Kim said, "I don't think Jim and Tim have a problem with that. And even if they do, I don't care," she muttered low enough so Barkin wouldn't hear.

"Do you think we could pay a week in the resort if we got the payment for all this work?" Ron asked as the teens dragged themselves home.

"I don't know," Kim admitted, "I think so, but getting our parents' approval would be pretty difficult then."

"I see," Ron managed a weal smile, "it's all for the good cause then."

When Kim arrived home she noticed she was alone, her mother had saved her a microwave meal, which she wolfed down. Afterwards she collapsed on the couch, not even bothering to look what was on TV.

Ron had a pretty similar evening; only he had to face Hanna and Rufus as well.

"Hey little buddy, and you too Rufus, wanna sit on the couch and relax with me?"

Hanna wouldn't have such a thing and started to drag Ron off the couch.

"Ow, have mercy," Ron whined, "I worked all day, I'm tired."

Eventually Ron figured that playing half an hour with Hanna before she got to bed took less effort than trying to keep her from trying to play with him. Even though he might have been right, it probably would have been a close call and Ron was barely able to drag himself back to the couch after 'playtime' with his little ninja sister.

Shorty after Hanna was put to bed, Kim called.

"Already feeling better? Care to watch a movie?"

"With you always," Ron smiled, "your place or mine?"

"Mine, mom and dad took the tweebs to JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-torium and there's a huge amount of chips and dip lying around, waiting to be eaten."

"I'm on my way," Ron hung up, suddenly feeling energized again, and called Rufus, "Rufus, snack time."

* * *

When the Drs. Possible returned home with Jim and Tim, they found Kim, Ron and Rufus asleep on the couch. A half emptied bowl of chips stood on the table and a movie was still playing.

"Let's not wake them up," Anne softly said as she got a couple of blankets and draped them over the tangled together teens; James wanted to say something about their current position but Anne pointed out that Kim and Ron were so fast asleep that nothing was going to happen, except perhaps for the slight drooling which was taking place anyway.

She did, however, worry about them getting neck cramp by staying like this all night, she partly solved this by putting a cushion under Ron's head; Kim's head already laid comfortably on Ron's chest. After that the elder Possibles switched off the TV and lights and went to bed themselves.

The next morning, Kim began to wake up and tried to stir, but found out that was almost impossible. When she opened her eyes, she saw the reason.

The redhead chuckled; they really shouldn't have watched that last movie. At least her mother had been thoughtful and put a blanket over the two of them, Kim thought it would have had to be her mother; the tweebs didn't really care about them getting cold and her father would have woken them up and separated them.

Now came the next task, getting up and going to the bathroom. Even thought Kim's torso was on top of Ron, her legs were under his and Kim couldn't for the life of her figure out how that could have happened.

But she really needed to go to the bathroom and there was no way to get up without waking Ron up, so she decided that a nice wake-up was the least she could do.

"Ron," a couple of kisses brought him slowly back to consciousness, "Wake up."

Ron slowly woke up to the nice voice of his girlfriend and opened his eyes.

"WHAAAH," seeing Kim's smiling face two inches away from him while she laid on top of him, on the living room couch, while Mr. Dr. Possible could walk in at any moment was enough to fully wake Ron up.

"Good morning Ron," Kim grinned, correctly guessing his sudden scare.

"We have to get up!" Ron tried to but was still pinned down by Kim, "Your dad might walk in on us."

"It's morning," Kim explained, "I'm pretty sure he's seen us. You have to move your legs so I can get off."

"I can't," Ron told, "your legs are in the way."

Kim frowned as she tried to look behind her, "How did we get in this position anyway, all I remember is snuggling up to you."

"I don't know," Ron said, "maybe if we roll over you can get free, on three. One… two…"

On three they performed a silly jump and roll, which actually free them, but left Ron on top.

Kim grinned as she looked up at Ron, "Much better when dad walks in on us."

It took Ron less than half a split second to move off the couch, leaving Kim on the floor laughing, "And I thought I was the one who could teleport, you do know that dad isn't actually going to put you in a black hole, right?"

"Yeah," Ron chuckled embarrassed, "but let's not take our chances, shall we."

Kim got up and stretched her back, "I'm going to take a shower, you can take the lower bathroom shower if you want to take a shower as well," Kim made sure Ron got the signal that he needed a shower, "there's a spare set of clothes for you in the mission closet."

* * *

Kim enjoyed the feeling of the hot water relaxing her stiff muscles and she gradually increased the temperature by turning off the cold water a little bit at the time.

Finally, after a couple of minutes of a scalding hot water massage, Kim noticed the bathroom was completely steamed under and she turned the shower off.

To her mild shock the cold water valve was already fully switched off; she had been standing under a stream of water at 170 degrees, but it had felt like reasonable hot water and Kim didn't have any burn marks as far as she could see.

"_Boiler must be broken,_" she thought, "_Or I'd be boiled alive._"

Kim later asked Ron whether the shower had felt cold to him, but he told her it had been hot as ever and even complimented Dr. Possible on opting for the new, more efficient and significantly larger boiler during the rebuilding of the house.

* * *

Training that day was a walk in the park, actually more like a series of laps around the park, making Ron wonder whether Jim and Tim were losing their touch.

When he notified Kim of this she told him the tweebs were otherwise occupied, "They've been working in the garage since yesterday, and I'm afraid it somehow has to do with us eventually."

Ron didn't like it one bit, but he was glad with the light training day it gave them.

The afternoon was mostly spent with sparring and Kim congratulated Ron on his improvement in fighting skills, "Not half a year ago you would have run around screaming, distracting everyone," she grinned as she got up after being tossed on the mat, bringing their scores even.

"The next villain will get the surprise of their life," Ron chuckled, "ready for the tiebreaker?"

Kim smiled and gestured Ron to bring it on, but they were interrupted by the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked.

"The gang in Upperton is going all out," Wade told, "there's crime going on everywhere in Upperton, the police can't handle it anymore and federal agencies take too long to act."

"We're on it," Kim said, "We'll be there in ten."

"Better wait a little longer," Wade suggested, "their behavior looks like a challenge, to you. I've located several groups returning to a deserted warehouse, I think they'll be waiting for you there."

"Thanks Wade," Kim was all business, "call some federal agencies or Global Justice, we'll do some investigation beforehand and they can roll up the whole gang."

"Good thinking, there are at least forty of them and it seems they are well armed. A good backup is crucial."

* * *

"Alright, the gang's all here," Danny said, "we're ready for the girl who can do anything."

A couple of the guys laughed with Danny's joke, but one of them was a bit more suspicious, "What if she brings the cops?"

Danny snorted, "there aren't enough cops in Upperton to handle us full force, and the feds don't come to local crimes." Danny looked around, "had anyone seen Shorty?"

As if on cue, Danny's cell phone rang, "Shorty here, I'm hitting a bit of trouble, can't make it to the warehouse with the cops trailing me, good luck with the exposure."

Danny growled annoyed, "Fine… Bill, you're in charge of the back section, take twenty with you."

The gang quickly split up and divided over the two sections of the warehouse.

* * *

Shorty put down his phone and picked up his binoculars, he didn't feel guilty at all for abandoning his gang; whatever happened next, his own well being was more important to him than Danny's, or anyone else's for that matter.

He did, however, want to see the outcome of this night. So he had holed up in one of the smaller buildings surrounding the warehouse, from here he had a good overlook and he could disappear easily if necessary.

Shortly after - it was already getting dark - Kim and Ron arrived in Upperton, they parked the Sloth a short distance away from the warehouse.

"Alright, it's just snooping around and getting information," Kim told, "then we'll wait for the police to arrive."

"Okay," Ron nodded, "we'd better split up, we can cover more terrain that way."

"Good thinking," Kim smiled, "you'll take the front, and I'll take the back. Be careful not to get caught."

The teens split up and went to their respective goals.

Entering was easy for Ron; the door stood partly open and there was no guard. He sneaked inside and started estimating how many gang members there were on this side of the warehouse.

Kim had it slightly more difficult; the two heavy metal sliding doors were closed and locked, but she spotted an opening near the roof and quickly climbed up to it.

"This is boring," one of the gang members called Vance complained to Bill, "She'll never show up anyway. And now we have to move again before the cops get reinforcements."

"I know," Bill agreed, "sometimes Danny goes a bit overboard… Hey, I've got an idea, let's pull a little prank on him."

The rest of the gang looked curious, but interested, so Bill continued, "We'll call Danny on the intercom and tell him we've got the girl, he'll sure get jealous as hell."

Bill's proposal was met with laughs and nods, so he called Danny, "Hey Danny, guess what, the girl came here, all alone, we're going to have some fun…" Bill gestured to Vance, who took the hint and put his hand over his mouth and make some high pitched mumbling sounds.

Danny was furious when he heard Bill's news; he had wanted to be the one to have the fun, and now it seemed he was losing status as well.

"Good for you, her sidekick came here and we're currently beating the stuffing out of him," the rest of the gang looked at him confused but one glare from Danny kept them silent, "Want to hear me shoot one of his kneecaps?"

"Nah," Bill's voice sounded a bit strange to Danny, maybe confused, "We'll have our own fun, later."

Had Danny paid more attention to his surroundings than to Bill's news, he would have seen the area behind a couple of crates starting to glow blue, and he would also have seen a blue flash exit the warehouse.

Ron had only heard Bill's message, "_Oh no, KP!_" before he ran out of the warehouse to come to Kim's aid.

Kim had taken a little longer to enter her side of the building and she had only heard Danny's side, "_Ron!_" She forgot about her own advice to only snoop around and seeing as she was already almost on the top of the building she quickly climbed to the roof and ran over it to get to Ron and help him.

Shorty watched in amazement as an eerie blue glow spread out over the ground from the front side of the warehouse to the backside as something with a very strong scent of danger seemed to flash past. And at the same moment the roof of the warehouse was the scenery of a great ball of fire that moved across to the front side.

Suddenly Shorty strongly felt he had made the right decision by not being inside the warehouse at this very moment.

* * *

"Do you think they actually have the sidekick?"

"I don't know," Bill said, "I don't really care either, let Danny have his fun…"

BANG

Everybody looked up; someone had pounded on the door with tremendous force.

"Where is KP? What did you do to her?"

"I guess that answers your question," Bill grinned, "Danny was just fooling us."

"We were fooling Danny as well," someone pointed out.

"Yeah, but did anyone tell him?" Vance pointed over to the door.

"Let him pound," Bill shrugged, "if he manages to get in we'll show him, and then Danny has something to explain." The whole group laughed at Bill's joke; if Danny wasn't there, they dared, and liked to mock him.

BANG

The laughter quickly died and several gang members looked wide eyed at the two inch thick steel door that now sported a huge dent.

"Is-is he using one of those police force opening devises?" Vance asked.

"I don't think even those can do that to a door of this kind," Bill said quietly.

BANG

Everybody was staring at the door now; the large steel door weighing over two thousand pounds was clearly dislodged from its frame and a strange blue light shone through the small openings that had formed.

"WHERE… IS… KP?"

Some of the gang members, Bill included had pulled their guns. But now they dropped them; the weapons suddenly seemed very timid against someone who could crumple thick steel doors like that.

Another loud slam and two thousand pound of galvanized steel flew into the warehouse like it was made of foam.

What stood behind the door was definitely more frightening than the sheer effect of the door being slammed inwards; in the opening stood a creature with blue glowing eyes, a demonic snarl on his face and the intent for destruction.

Bill didn't wait for a chance to explain that he had done nothing to Kim Possible – at least he thought that was meant by 'KP' – Instead, he dashed to the door leading to the other side of the warehouse, closely followed by the rest of his group.

They crossed the short hallway in between the two parts of the warehouse… and walked straight through a portal to hell.

* * *

Moments after Danny had closed his phone, he heard a loud thump coming from outside, as if something had been dropped from the roof of the building. And apparently whatever it was, it was burning because Danny could see the light of flames shining through the partly open doors.

"Go check that out," he ordered one of the newbies who had joined after they had settled in Upperton, "If someone's playing with fire there show them who is boss around here."

The boy had barely been outside when he ran in again, a large fireball flying just over his head. The kid ducked to the ground, al the while yelling, "Diablo, Diablo."

As the orange glow got stronger, Danny pulled his gun, "Who is there?" he demanded. More guys of his group pulled their guns as well.

Then 'it' came in and Danny unconsciously took a step back; whatever stood in the doorway looked female, her eyes were glowing bright green and an orange wildly flaring aura surrounded her.

The metal doors next to her were already glowing dimly when she spoke three words, "Where is Ron?"

Danny was the first to regain his wits and he shot, that brought the others out of their trance as well and more began to shoot. But the creature wasn't there anymore; before the first bullet had reached her position she already stood face to face with one of the gunners and knocked him into the wall.

Danny re-aimed and shot again at the glowing woman, suddenly she looked sharply at him and Danny could swear he heard the hissing sound of his bullet evaporating.

Crates and garbage were starting to smolder as the creature walked towards Danny; even though he emptied his entire clip, not a single bullet hit, or even ricocheted off the wall. The other gang members had already dropped their guns and tried to get to the exit while staying as far away as possible from the creature.

The doors were still red hot so the group ran towards the other side of the building. That was where they met Bill's group running in the opposite direction.

For the first time in his life Danny was scared beyond belief; he felt something warm running down his pants but he didn't care, all his attention was focused on the being that was standing before him.

Danny weighed over two hundred pounds, but the woman grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down face to face with one hand, "What did you do to Ron?" She asked with a voice roaring with fire.

"KP?"

"Ron?"

Kim dropped Danny and as her and Ron's respective aura's faded they simultaneously started, "I thought you were…"

The teens were interrupted by sirens wailing and a demand from the police to surrender. Never had so many gang members surrendered so quickly; there were only a few escape attempts and those were easily foiled, Danny had to be picked up, as he was incapable of walking, moving or reacting at all to his environment.

"What happened here?" the police chief asked when he entered the building, "Did someone put a torch to the place?"

"That's nothing," another officer declared, "on the other side they've driven a bulldozer inside it seems, although the 'dozer is nowhere to be found."

Kim and Ron walked outside, arms around each other, glad that nothing had happened to the other.

Shorty had seen enough, he casually walked to his car and drove past the police squad where he was directed away by one of the policemen, "Nothing to see here, move along."

Frank Stevens smiled to himself as he complied; some things never changed. Then he drove off, into the night; somewhere, there would be a place for him to settle again.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter down, a bit open-ended but I intend on getting the next chapter up soon.


	5. Powers emerging

Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Powers emerging**

Thousands of miles away, Kaji and the Yono frowned, "That was an amazing example of their power."

"I know, I wonder what triggered it."

"What is going on?" Monkey Fist demanded, earning him an annoyed look from the two masters.

"You have to learn your place, student. Relay questions by your master, perhaps she can show you how empty your questions are."

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were using their powers?" Amy asked, "I wonder if one of has gotten hurt."

Seeing three questioning looks, she continued, "Haven't you heard? Stoppable went all out when those aliens tried to kill Possible. At least, that was what Drakken told me."

"Now you see the difference between a student and a master?" Kaji said, Monkey Fist just grumbled.

"So they protect each other," the Yono pondered, "I wonder how the battle will go then."

"I don't care about the battle," Kaji growled, "I want the Dragon powers."

* * *

"What happened back there with us," Kim asked as she thought back at their respective 'outbursts'.

"I'm not really sure," Ron told, "but for me, something snapped in me when I heard what they were doing to you. And even though a part of my rational mind told that could never happen I just… I just went berserk."

"I had pretty much the same thing," Kim admitted, "it was like the fire just… boiled up, uncontainable… and yet it felt good somehow."

"Yes," Ron agreed, "so much power. It felt like I could take on the world, and win with ease."

They sat silently in the Sloth, each pondering their own thoughts

"We shouldn't let ourselves go like this," Kim finally broke the silence, "we nearly killed those guys based on a misconception."

"They would have deserved it if they had actually done what they said they were doing," Ron said defiantly, "but you're right, who knows what will happen next time."

"I think they were actually going to do those things to us they mentioned if they caught us," Kim shuddered slightly, "and that scares me, I don't want to lose you."

Ron put an arm on her shoulder; "Neither do I want to lose you, never going to let that happen."

Kim smiled and gave Ron a loving glance, then she focused her attention on the road again and they changed the subject to the tweebs' new invention and what horrors would await them in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, the teens looked suspiciously at the large devise that was brought out of the garage. Unfortunately it was still covered by a sheet, but Kim was pretty sure she could see the shape of a barrel.

"What it that thing?" Ron asked nervously.

"You'll see," Jim smirked as he and Tim continued dragging the devise to the middle of the garden.

"In the meantime, you can go collect this data," Tim handed them a list with locations, mainly in the mountain area.

"You'll need this data to handle our new invention…"

"…And you have two hours to collect it."

"What if we can't," Kim frowned.

"Then the data will self-destruct and you will have to do without it…"

"…Duh."

"Great," Kim mocked, "I wonder what they'll come up with next. Let's go Ron."

"I still wonder what that machine does," Ron said, "and how much it's going to hurt us."

Getting to the locations was relatively easy, finding the papers with the data a little more difficult.

"What is this supposed to train us?" Ron wondered as they searched between the rocks.

"I guess the tweebs are taking the spying thing a little bit overboard," Kim said, "found it."

"What does it say?"

"The mark one paintball defensive turret," Kim read, "but the 't' is crossed out a bit… attacks moving targets from a fifty feet distance, remembers target shapes, shoots up to five rounds per second…"

"Is that what they were making?" Ron interrupted.

"Hush, there's more… the turret is equipped with five cameras; one in each direction and one fish-eye camera, also movement detectors, heat sensors and night vision is included… sounds like something they could sell to the military."

"Yeah, after we've been put through it," Ron sulked.

"I think they're giving us the data about the paintball turret one bit it the time," Kim said, "we'll need to obtain as much information as possible before we have to face that thing."

"But finding this piece of paper took the better part of an hour," Ron pointed out, "how much more is there to find?"

"Just two pieces actually," Kim told, "and one is pretty close."

The next paper only told that the devise could be deactivated by a code.

"The code must be on the other paper," Kim urged, "We have to hurry."

But when they finally reached the last location, the paper mentioned that the code was back at the Possible residence.

"But that's all the way down the mountain," Ron whined, "and we only have ten minutes left."

"Don't worry," Kim grinned, "my brothers aren't the only ones who can be sneaky."

She quickly climbed a little further up to a small overhang and came back with two heavy backpacks.

"I overheard them yesterday evening mentioning this spot and telling each other how we would never be able to get home in time from here," Kim explained, "so last night I climbed up here and put our jet-packs on the overhang."

"Booyah!" Ron cheered, "Have I ever told you how smart you are?"

They quickly donned the jet-packs and soared to the Possible residence. They hid the jet-packs in the back of the backyard and quickly ran the remaining part. Much to Jim and Tim's surprise they made it with a minute to spare.

"Hickabickaboo?" Kim smirked as she read the code, "Really?"

"We didn't expect you to get here in time," Jim sulked.

"And it was an easy code to remember," Tim added.

"Well, all that remains is to switch the devise off," Ron smugly said.

"If you can reach it…"

"…The panel is on top of the PBT"

"We'll get it," Kim said, ignoring Ron's shocked expression.

Standing a safe sixty feet away from the machine, Kim carefully observed it.

"Seems there is only one turret," Kim said, "If we come in from both sides it might get confused."

"Or it will take out one and then the other," Rom remarked, "and standing still won't work; it remembers the last shape before someone stops."

"I've got an idea to get close to it," Kim told, "but it's going to be tricky…"

Kim and Ron conversed for a moment before they took action. Then they ran in line towards the machine from the opposite side as the turret was, the turret immediately spun around and took aim.

Kim, who ran in front, ducked to the side while Ron froze. The turret followed Kim as she dashed out of reach in a zigzag pattern, confusing the devise long enough to make it clear.

Ron now stood about fifteen feet away from the PBT and it didn't seem to recognize him as a threat.

Kim ran to the other side of the devise and stepped just in its reach, and managed to dodge the paint-balls it shot.

As they had expected, the PBT used most of its computing power to predict Kim's evasive patterns and it wasn't able to detect Ron slowly moving towards it.

When Ron had almost reached the panel, a secondary protocol started and the turret spun around again, this time aiming for Ron.

"They didn't mention that," Kim muttered before she ran towards the machine as well.

Confused by the second attacker, the turret turned around again, giving Ron time to reach the panel. In the meantime Kim kept running towards the machine, only dodging when it was about to shoot. Then she jumped on top of the turret, making the barrel point downwards and the control motors whine in protest.

Ron quickly typed in the code and the machine stopped.

"How long did it take them?' Jim asked, annoyed that neither Kim nor Ron had been hit even once by the paint-balls.

"Just under three minutes," Tim sighed, "and that includes their discussion… I guess dad won the bet."

"You put a bet on this?" Kim smirked, with a little irritation in her voice, "and you didn't think we could manage under three minutes."

"We didn't think you would get the password in time," Jim sulked.

"Now we owe dad ten bucks."

"You were making money on us?" Ron asked.

"And you didn't let us get on in the bet?" Kim interrupted, earning her a puzzled look from Ron, "Hey, if we have to do this stuff anyway, we might as well make some money with it."

* * *

The rest of the day progressed slowly since Jim and Tim had not planned much else seeing as they had thought Kim and Ron would take a lot longer disabling the PBT and even longer cleaning up afterwards.

The teens spent part of the afternoon sparring and then they played some ball games together with Jim and Tim.

Close to dinnertime silence had returned to the Possible residence; Ron was asleep on the couch, Jim and Tim were playing a computer game against Rufus, Mr. Dr. Possible had fallen asleep in his chair shortly after returning from the space centre and Mrs. Dr. Possible was busy making dinner… and Kim was bored out of her mind.

Jim and Tim's computer game was of no interest to her and Ron didn't react to her playful, and later more forceful, jabbing. Her offer of helping out in the kitchen was met with a warm but firm "No"; the only thing her mother would allow her was preparing the table.

Preparing the table only took a few minutes, and soon Kim was bored again, "Are you sure I can't help out?"

"Yes honey," Mrs. Possible smiled, "if you want to learn to cook, that's alright. But not while preparing dinner for six, seven if you count Rufus."

Seeing as the Puppy Dog Pout was ineffective against her mother, Kim did the best next thing; sulking, she sat down in a chair and kept staring at her mother in a sulking demeanor.

As always, it didn't take long for Anne Possible to get frustrated by the staring, but fortunately she was saved by the bell or rather, the _ding_ from the oven.

"Dinner is ready," those magic words immediately woke up Ron and Mr. Possible and had Jim, Tim and Rufus running down the stairs, "Kim, can you get the dish from the oven? Watch out, it's hot."

Kim picked up a pair of oven mitts, but then remembered the shower the day before. Deciding to do a little experiment, Kim carefully touched the oven dish without oven mitts and was surprised that it was hot, but did not burn.

Again carefully, Kim lifted the dish a bit, and it still did not burn or feel dangerously hot.

"Kimmie," Anne still had her back turned to Kim, "stop fooling around with the oven and bring the dish to the table, will you?"

"Sure mom," Kim picked up the oven dish barehanded and brought it to the table.

"Yum," Ron tried to lift the glass lid a bit to smell the food.

"Watch out…" Kim warned, but a pained yelp from Ron told her she was too late, "…It's hot."

Ron blew on his hand to cool it and then his eyes widened as he looked at Kim, "You-you brought the dish here barehanded."

Kim flustered a bit when her father and brothers also stared at her, "I guess I'm a bit heat resistant."

"Is that also a new power?" Jim asked.

"Cause if it is, we have to change our schedule," Tim added, earning him a suspicious look from Kim.

"Let's not spoil dinner over this boys," James said.

"Right on, Mr. Dr. P," Ron agreed, "Food comes first to anything… except a badical girlfriend," he quickly added after a glare from Kim.

* * *

For the next day, Jim and Tim had a ninja waiting for Kim and Ron.

Kim regarded the ninja for a moment and then turned towards her brothers, "I bet twenty bucks I can take that ninja down within half a minute."

"Done," Jim and Tim said in unison.

When the battle started Kim ducked under the first strike and swept the legs from under the hooded figure. Then, instead of striking his head, Kim jumped over the ninja. The ninja make a blocking move as if Kim had actually attacked his head. That move left his defense fully open for the redhead who attacked from the other side. Two kicks were enough to keep the ninja motionless on the ground.

"Time?" Kim smirked as she walked back to Ron.

"Eighteen seconds," Ron said, amazed, "how did you do that so fast?"

Kim grinned as she accepted two tens from her grudging brothers, "It seems the tweebs have struck a new deal; this isn't a ninja, it's a ninja-bot, to be exact a ninja-bot mark one point two, the same as we faced when GJ wanted to harness the Ron-factor."

"But why would Global Justice pay Jim and Tim to test the ninjabot on us?" Ron asked, "They could ask us directly, right?"

"Not since out family lawyer found out they were doing just that," Kim smirked, "they would have to pay us for testing their equipment and they would have to pay our risk insurance, which is pretty high. And then there's the fact that we were minors."

"But we helped them find a loophole," Jim told smugly.

"How did you know it was a ninja-bot?" Tim asked.

Kim chuckled, "Because I've seen ninjas and they don't wait around like that ninja-bot, and of course ninjas usually leave their eyes free."

Jim and Tim quickly reset the robot and, hoping to get their money back, tried to challenge Ron into a bet as well.

"I don't know," Ron said reluctantly, "I don't think I can destroy that ninja-bot within thirty seconds.

"How about a minute?" Jim offered.

"For just ten bucks," Tim added.

Ron agreed and soon he was battling it out with the ninja-bot, "You know, this thing fights just like that monster in Zombie Mayhem III," Ron mentioned when he dodged another strike.

"So how do you fight that monster?" Kim asked, earning her an annoyed look from her brothers.

"Simple, you just kick at his knees… oh wait," Ron did as he suggested and had the robot down a second later.

"I'm starting to think some scientists at GJ have played too much Zombie Mayhem when developing this robot," Ron pondered.

"Yeah right," Kim smirked sarcastically, "surely that's how Global Justice scientists work."

_Somewhere in the Global Justice base under Middleton:_

"They figured our plot, what should we do?"

"Stay calm, let's not tell Dr. Director yet, we might come up with a better robot before she figures this out."

"Do you think those boys will want to try out another robot?"

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Kim and Ron faced newer and improved versions of the ninja-bot. Although the robots started to prove more and more a challenge, the teens were able to defeat them, much to Jim and Tim's annoyance, although that also had a lot to do with the fact that Kim and Ron won most of the bets that were placed on the matches.

"Wow," Ron remarked as he counted his new winnings, "we should have thought of this a long time ago."

"Yes," Kim agreed, "In fact we…"

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked after she had picked up the Kimmunicator.

"Drakken's island lair is showing activity again," Wade told, "you'd better check it out."

"We're on it," Kim said, "is the Sloth ready again?"

"Yep, completely fixed," Wade grinned smugly, "and the rockets are upgraded. There is also a new feature; a force field that protects it from large objects, extreme heat and bullets."

"You rock Wade," Kim smiled before closing the connection. "Come on Ron, apparently Drakken and Shego are at it again."

"I was wondering how long that would take," Ron remarked, "So what have they done?"

"We don't know yet," Kim admitted, "but Wade's getting high energy readings and geothermal activity so we'd better check it out."

"So how are we going to take out Drakken and Shego?" Ron asked when the teens were on their way, "Usual setup, or do we confuse them by mixing it up?"

Kim chuckled, "Don't forget that Drakken can be a threat now as well, if he still had that plant mutation."

"You've got a point there," Ron admitted.

"Besides," Kim added, "we don't even know what they're up to, a bit of investigation beforehand might help."

Once they arrived at the lair, Kim and Ron sneaked to the entrance and found it open.

"That's handy," Ron remarked, "or a trap."

Kim shrugged and carefully opened the door further; since there was nothing awaiting the teens they continued walking into the lair.

Soon they heard a very familiar sound up ahead; Drakken's ranting.

"In a few more minutes Shego," Drakken exclaimed, "the laser drill will hit the magma and we can connect the heat pump, and then…"

"So not going to happen," Kim said as she entered the room, to her surprise Shego looked happy to see the redhead.

"Thank you," the green skinned villainess smirked, "one more rant and they could place me in the loony bin."

"Shego!" Drakken scolded, then he remembered who had entered, "Kim Possible!"

"The one and only," Ron said as he too walked into the room.

"And, uhm… uhm…" Drakken frowned in deep thought.

"Dude, it was funny the first time," Ron muttered, "let it go."

"What brings you here princess?" Shego asked, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"We're just here to stop your evil plot," Ron answered instead.

"I don't have an evil plot," Drakken told, "I am going to draw energy from the core of the planet, solving the energy shortage problems for good."

"Is he serious?" Kim looked confused at Shego, "he's going to drill a hole right into molten magma?"

"I tried telling him that," Shego sighed, "didn't work. But still, this time you are the ones committing a crime; breaking and entering, stopping earnest hard working people…pffhhHAHAHA." It took her a moment to recompose, "almost got through that one."

"Still adapting to having all charges dropped?" Kim smirked, "Anyway, the door was open, we didn't break and enter."

"Oh well," Drakken shrugged, "you be on your way then, and could you please close the door until it locks?"

"That's it?" Shego snapped, "No fight, no traps, but I still have to hear Dr. D's rant? We could at least capture princess and the buffoon so they can hear your rant as well."

"Heh, no need for us to stay I see," Ron laughed nervously, "let's go KP."

Shego laughed as Kim didn't move, "Looks like princess wants a little workout."

"As if you don't," Kim smirked.

"Alright then," Shego grinned contently, "Dr. D, the buffoon is all yours."

"It's Ron Stoppable!" Ron whined, "What's so hard to remember?"

Shego jumped in front of Kim, who had taken a defensive position, and ignited her plasma.

Kim stared blankly at Shego's glowing hands, unmoving. "What?" Shego's question snapped the redhead out of her daze. "Is there something wrong with my hands?" Shego asked, looking at her hands just to make sure there wasn't.

"No…" Kim said, still a bit distracted, "It's just… now I see how easy it actually is…"

"You know you're not making sense at all, right?" Shego looked confused at the younger woman.

"Yeah, sorry," Kim grinned, "I'm ready." She took a position similar to Shego's and ignited her own hands.

Shego watched the orange flames dancing around Kim's hands for a moment in amazement, "Kimmie's got an upgrade…" But then she was all business again and attacked.

Meanwhile the battle between Ron and Drakken was a bit one-sided; Ron was running all over the place with Drakken's vines chasing after him.

"How long can you make those vines anyway," Ron asked.

"Very long,' Drakken grinned, "and I command a lot of them as well."

To proof his point, Drakken produced another set of vines that started chasing Ron as well.

"Time to cut them short then," Ron smirked as he suddenly stopped running, he held out his hand and in an instant a katana flew straight into his hand. The katana changed into a machete and Ron began to hack away at the vines.

"The buffoon got an upgrade as well," Shego smirked as she saw that it was now Drakken who was running away.

"His name is Ron!" Kim attacked again and Shego jumped away, the green clad villainess threw a plasma bolt at Kim but she smacked it away and returned with a fireball of her own.

Shego knew better than to try and smack that away, so she dodged the fireball and jumped towards Kim again.

"So you only just figured out how to do that?" Shego inquired.

"I've used it before," Kim admitted, "This is the first time I can control it though."

"Good for you, I…" A loud beeping noise interrupted her and she turned around to see what was happening.

Drakken also stopped, "Oh no, the magma underneath is too hot, it's coming up."

"That's bad, right?" Ron asked, but Drakken already ran out of the lair.

"If you see Drakken running, try to keep up with him," Shego smirked as she followed her employer out of the lair. Kim and Ron quickly followed suit.

When the group reached the exit, the lair was already shaking and rushes of hot air passed the four.

"So once the heat pump breaks down the magma will stop, right?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but the laser drill…" Drakken started, "the laser drill is still on!"

"And I guess it is heat resistant?" Kim asked.

"Yes," the blue villain admitted, "and if it drills too large a hole it can create powerful volcanic activity, and you can only switch the drill off manually."

"Alright," Kim was full mission mode, "Ron and I will switch the drill off, you get as far as possible from the lair, do you have transportation?"

"Yes… inside the lair."

"Great," Kim sighed, "Shego, will you help?"

"If it saves me from a volcano eruption without escape, count me in," Shego followed the teens back to the lair.

As Drakken sought shelter away from the lair, Kim, Ron and Shego re-entered.

Soon the heat was getting more and more intense and Ron and Shego were struggling to continue.

Kim noticed the others' trouble and called for a short stop, "You two better get out, I can take a lot more heat than you can, I think I can make it to the drill."

"No," Ron grabbed Kim's shoulder, "I won't let you go on alone."

Kim looked very uncomfortable, "That's why I asked Shego to come along."

Ron looked confused, but Shego got the hint; she quickly pushed a finger to Ron's forehead and knocked him out with a small dose of plasma.

"Bring him outside," Kim tossed Shego a small roll that looked like tape, "this is nearly indestructible according to Wade, it should keep Ron contained for a few minutes after he regains consciousness, I hope to be back by then."

Kim ran off towards the room where the laser drill stood and Shego lifted Ron over her shoulder and quickly walked out of the lair.

When Kim arrived in the room, she could feel the full intensity of the heat, magma was already coming from the quickly increasing hole while the laser drill continued to make the hole larger.

Kim avoided the flows of lava that were melting the floor away and jumped towards the laser drill, from there she jumped to the control panel and switched off the drill.

The flow of magma stopped and the room seemed to come to rest again.

Kim sighed in relief and was about to get out of the lair when the lair was shaken violently by a heavy tremor. This time the magma gushed out of the hole and more cracks appeared where lava was coming out from.

"Not good," Kim muttered as she frantically looked for a way out of the lair.

* * *

Ron had just regained consciousness when the lair rumbled and a slow stream of lava came out of a large crack at the side.

"KP!" he cried and he tried to get himself free from his bonds.

"Don't do that," Shego said, "princess knows what she is doing, if you were in there too she would have to concern about you as well."

Ron summoned his Monkey Powers and called the Lotus blade to him; in moments he was free.

Shego stepped in front of him, "I know I can't stop you, but if you go in there you'll burn alive. I know that you know the princess is still alive, and if she managed this long she can handle a little longer."

Ron was facing an internal battle of his emotion telling him to go in and save Kim and logic telling him her Dragon powers could protect her from the heat.

Suddenly the ground shook again and streams of lava came from all over the lair.

"I think I hit a magma stream or something," Drakken said in a weak voice.

"KP," Ron whispered as she watched the lair starting to collapse.

But then a figure came through one of the exits; although trailing large amounts of smoke she appeared to be fine.

"KP!" Ron ran towards his girlfriend and almost crushed her in his hug, momentarily forgetting about his Monkey Powers.

"Hey Ron," Kim gasped, "Sorry I had Shego knock you out."

"It's okay," Ron said, "I know I can trust you making the right decision, but please don't do that again."

Meanwhile Drakken got as close as he dared to the stream of lava and looked into the hallway Kim had just exited, "There is lava everywhere, how did you…" then he noticed Kim was no longer wearing shoes and the lower part of her pants was burned away up to her knees, but her feet were completely unharmed.

"I'm not entirely sure," Kim admitted, "apparently I'm fireproof, and I can protect my clothes to a certain limit."

"Would you be so kind to give us a ride off this island?" Shego asked, "Seeing as our own transports have molten away."

"Sure," Kim said, "Let's see, where did we leave the Sloth?"

"Over… there," Ron pointed at the vehicle that stood in the middle of a stream of lava.

"Don't worry," Kim told, "the Sloth has a protective field… that apparently has to be switched on."

However, even without the field the Sloth seemed to have sustained little damage; the wheels seemed to be molten but the rest of the car looked just fine.

Kim called Wade on the Kimmunicator and explained the problem. After Wade had done a remote scan he told them that the car had also sustained some damage to the engine and the self repair function would need at least the whole night to fix things up.

"So we're stuck here?" Ron asked.

"Maybe not," Kim told, "I want to try something out, I had got it almost figured out back in the lair."

Kim concentrated and imagined her home; images of it played before her closed eyes, and at some point she was sure she could see her mother working in the kitchen…

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

"And it's gone…" Kim picked up the Kimmunicator, "what now Wade?'

"Did I interrupt something?" Wade asked.

"No, forget it," Kim told, "What's the sitch?"

"You just got a hit on the site, from Senor Senior Senior; his cruise ship is captured by pirates or something of the like and the passengers have been kidnapped."

"There still are pirates?" Ron asked, "But triple S can just pay the ransom, right?"

"It appears the pirates don't want ransom," Wade said, "but their demands are not clear yet."

"Do you have transportation?" Kim asked.

"That's the problem," Wade looked apologetic, "the team of negotiators have a ship, but they can't make the detour to this island; you pretty far away from everything."

"That's why I built the lair here," Drakken told smugly.

"Wade, can you bring the Sloth home on autopilot tomorrow?" Kim asked, Wade nodded; "That's no problem."

"Good, can you give me the direction and the distance to the location where the negotiators team will board?"

As Wade gave Kim the location Ron frowned in deep thought, "Why would they need us, they already have a team of negotiators."

"Think of the passengers aboard," Kim smirked as she turned back to the others, "there are at least two with which the pirates and the negotiators will have their hands full with."

"You mean Bonnie and Junior," Ron shuddered, "OK, point taken."

"Alright, I want to try something," Kim walked to the end of the small beach and looked out over the sea, "Keep your hands on my shoulders but try not to break my focus."

The others looked puzzled, but shrugged and did as asked.

Kim closed her eyes but her mind's eye still looked out over the ocean, further and further, past the horizon until she finally saw a small harbor. Taking a deep breath, she closed the gap.

Ron, Drakken and Shego gasped in surprise as they suddenly stood on a different beach, facing the harbor. Kim's knees went weak and she crouched down and sat on the ground to let the dizzy spell pass, "Did it work?"

"If you wanted to teleport… that sure worked," Ron said, still in awe.

"Teleport?" Shego asked, "What more can you do princess?"

Kim looked up and smirked, "Better keep a few surprises, right?"

Ron looked at the Lotus blade he was still holding; "I think I better send this back to Yamanuchi before we get in trouble here."

"And we'd better leave too," Drakken said, "we may not be wanted anymore, but not everyone knows that."

As Drakken and Shego walked off, Ron looked concerned at Kim who was still sitting on the ground, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kim smiled as she slowly got to her feet, "Teleporting took more out of me than I expected."

She then called Wade and informed him of their new location and asked for details about the negotiators, after that the teens walked to the harbor and boarded the ship that would take them to the cruise ship.

"So you can teleport to wherever you want now?" Ron asked.

"I guess," Kim said, "as long as I can project the place, and I need a good idea of where it is."

"I wonder why it didn't affect you that much the first time you teleported, when you came back."

"I think it did," Kim grinned, "it just took me a little longer to feel the effects, I was pretty much out later that night, remember?"

Then Kim turned her attention to the negotiators, "Any idea what the pirates are after?"

"We have no clue," one of them told, "Senor Senior Senior has already offered a substantial amount of money to free his son and his son's girlfriend, but so far the pirates haven't answered."

"Do their communications still work?" Ron asked.

"Well, they busted the radio during the raid, but they have called us on a mobile phone to announce that they had taken over the ship and that demands would follow, but that has been couple of hours ago, so we don't really know what to expect."

"Then we'll have to play on intuition," Kim said, "I presume you're familiar with Junior, but do you know Bonnie? Well, let me enlighten you on a thing or two…"

* * *

**A/N:** Again, a bit open-ended (what's wrong with me?). But more chapters should be up shortly. I hope you enjoyed.


	6. The first clash

Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: The first clash**

"I still don't get how you managed to wreck the last cell phone on this ship," one of the pirates scolded his comrade.

"Look, it just slipped out of my hand, it's not my fault that happened above the pool."

"Quiet you two," the leader snapped, "thanks to you we now have to face whatever they send at us. Let's at least make sure we got everything valuable from the passengers."

Two more man joined the three while carrying a large sack, "We got all the jewelry, and it made the trip already really profitable," one told.

"But that muscular young man, I think he is the owner, has this strange jar," the other said while he fiddled with the mentioned jar, "and it appears to be locked somehow."

"NO!" Senor Senior Junior, or Junior in short, ran over to the five pirates, "You cannot have that, I need it."

The leader pushed Junior away, "I'm sure you do, open it up."

Scared by the pirate leader, Junior opened the jar. Immediately one of the other goons grabbed at what was inside it.

"Ew," he pulled his hand, now all sticky and slimy, out of the jar, "What is this stuff?"

"My Le Goop!" Junior cried as he tried to save as much of the hair gel as possible.

"We've got a boat coming," the leader snapped everybody to attention, "round up the passengers and the crew."

Shortly after, Kim and Ron boarded the cruise ship together with the negotiators.

The pirate leader frowned, "Apparently there has been a problem with communications, but there is no need for you to have brought Kim Possible into this."

"We were in the neighborhood," Kim smirked, "and we wanted to say hi to Bonnie."

"You know her?" the leader pointed at the brunette, "I'm sorry for you," he added after Kim nodded.

"What are your demands?" the leader of the negotiator team asked.

"We want ten million dollar for the passengers and the crew," the pirate leader said.

"And we keep the ship," one of the other pirates told.

"What? That's so not going to…" Kim started, but was interrupted by Junior's whine; "no, that's my full month's allowance."

"…Know what, ten million is fine by me," Kim shrugged.

The negotiators team had been granted a much larger amount by Senor Senior Senior for the freedom of his son; the old billionaire had urged them to have his son set free at any costs, and since the ordeal had gone over without violence they decided to agree.

As the passengers and the crew were crossing to the other ship, Bonnie smirked at Kim, "You know this is a cruise ship, right? You could have dressed up a bit," she said, looking at Kim's bare feet and burned pants.

Ron looked worried at his girlfriend; this would not be the best time for Kim to start a fight with Bonnie, especially if Kim had any feelings of vengeance left after her last conversation with her former rival.

But Ron's fears were unfounded; Kim smiled at Bonnie with what appeared to be a genuine smile, "The cruise had certainly been good for you, seems you put on a little weight."

"What? You… I…" Bonnie wasn't able to come up with anything coherent as she was transferred to the other ship.

The next one who passed the teens was Junior; he was still complaining about his ship and how his allowance would probably be cut because of this.

Ron chuckled and shook his head, "This is going to be a long trip."

"I wasn't planning on taking this ship," Kim smirked, "I prefer the shortcut." She pulled Ron closer and a moment later they were gone, much to the surprise of the occupants of both ships.

* * *

"It is time," Kaji stood up from his meditative position and faced his companions, the Dragon is mastering her powers, the battle is at hand."

"How are we supposed to intervene," the Yono inquired, the group had not done much in preparation but waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

"We destroy the Monkey Lord, that is in favor for us all," the fire sorcerer faced DNAmy, "Are your creatures ready?"

Amy, the only one who had been doing a lot of work, nodded, "They are fully ready, me and Monty made sure to have a few surprises ready for Kimberly and Ron."

"Good, we will lure them to a place of our choosing," Kaji told, "After the Monkey Lord is destroyed, I take care of the Dragon."

"What if the battle begins before we can interfere?" Monkey Fist asked.

Kaji grinned, "Then we just have to make sure the Dragon survives the longest."

* * *

"I got to say," Ron admitted, "This is a handy way of traveling."

"Not to mention the tweebs will never sneak into my room again when they think I'm away," Kim smirked; Jim and Tim had nearly gotten a heart attack when Kim and Ron suddenly appeared in Kim's room while they were trying to open her diary.

"They nearly got your diary open though," Ron looked at the almost opened lock of the reinforced cover of the small book.

"Nah, that's just a fake," Kim smiled, "the real one is hidden a lot better."

"Really?" Ron grinned, "Where?"

"I'm not telling," Kim grinned right back, "not even you."

"But we're not supposed to keep secrets from each other," Ron tried.

Kim smiled at her boyfriend, "This is different; these aren't secrets, it's private."

"Oh well," Ron held his hands up in defeat, "So what do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure yet," Kim said, "I think whatever plans the tweebs had for us will have to wait."

"Usually Jim and Tim recover pretty quickly though," Ron mentioned.

"Then let's use the relaxing time we have the best we can," Kim smirked, "I'll get the lawn chairs, you get the snacks and drinks."

The relaxation time didn't last very long as Ron had expected; Jim and Tim had recovered from their earlier scare pretty fast, especially after they found out they we not being chased.

"Training continues," Jim announced to the teens.

"And you have to show us your teleportation ability," Tim added, "it looks like you have it under control now."

"How about picking only one," Kim told, "I've had my share of training for the day already with Shego, and Ron has had his chance to try out against Drakken's relatively new powers.

Jim and Tim thought for a moment, "Alright, teleportation it is…"

"…But we want to dictate the conditions."

"Fine," Kim agreed, "as long as they're reasonable."

* * *

"So, what's this supposed to do?" Kim asked as she looked skeptically at the wires attached to her arms and forehead.

"We want to see the principle you use to transport and how you activate it," Tim told.

"And the chain?" Kim held up the steel cable that was locked around her wrist.

"If you create a portal, the cable should be both here and on the other side of the portal," Jim explained, "and we can measure if there is any space between the portals."

"Now try to teleport to the other side of the backyard."

"Shouldn't we wait for Wade?" Ron asked, "I thought he wanted to see this as well."

"Then he should have gotten here faster."

"I can do this again later," Kim said, "I am kinda curious how this works as well."

Kim focused her attention on the part of the garden she wanted to move to and an instant later she was there.

While he wires were still attached from Kim to the portable computer that had teleported with her, the cable was sliced clean in half.

"Seems like you can't prevent teleportation by chaining me to something," Kim said as she walked back to the others, carrying the portable computer with her.

"We have to have Wade check this out," Jim said.

"It looks like the wire is sliced with no space in between," Tim added as he held both ends together.

"Meaning?" Ron asked.

"It could mean that Kim uses a dimensional shift to teleport, separating her part of this dimension and placing it somewhere else."

"Now I still don't know what it means," Ron complained.

"Is it something like how the pan dimensional vortex inducer works?" Kim asked.

"No, the PDVI opens a gate between different dimensions…"

"…You move within one dimension."

Jim and Tim performed several more tests, including one having a new cable locked to Kim's wrist, but this time it was free on the other side.

The cable transported all the way with Kim, but Jim and Tim noticed a peak in brain activity just before the transport.

"Is it more difficult to teleport additional things?"

"Not really," Kim told, "but it's getting tiring to teleport that many times in a row."

"Is it harder to move greater distances?" Tim asked.

"Not really," Kim explained, "as long as I know where I'm going, locating a spot I've never been before is a lot harder."

Since Kim was getting a bit tired from teleporting, Jim and Tim decided to wait for Wade before continuing. In the meantime, Kim and Ron continued their, as Ron preferred to call it, marinating time.

"So are you actually tired from teleporting, or just tired of the tweebs testing on you?" Ron asked.

"Little of both," Kim smirked, "but multiple teleports seem to drain me, just like when you don't exactly have the hang of something and it's really frustrating and tiring to do it."

"So all you need is practice?"

"I guess," Kim shrugged, "but maybe I need to learn the right trick."

"Too bad the only other who can do this is Kaji."

"Yeah," Kim frowned, "I wonder what he is up to, I haven't seen him anymore after he fled but I'm sure he will try something again."

* * *

"Sensei, do you feel alright?" Yori asked concerned; over the past few days the Yamanuchi head master had become very silent and absentminded. He had lost most interest in the dealings of the school and instead only focused on prophecies regarding the Monkey Lord, and especially the prophecy about the Dragon.

"The Dragon is gaining in strength," Sensei told the young woman, "She is mastering her abilities more each day, I doubt it will be long before the Dragon fully awakes… and then only the Monkey Lord can save us, and it will be a terrible task for him."

"There must be something we can do," Yori said, "there must be a way. Why can't we destroy the Dragon before it gains its full power."

Sensei shook his head, "Interfering in prophecy is a dangerous thing, you could become the very thing that makes the foretelling come true."

"But if we don't interfere, it will happen as well," Yori insisted, "what difference does it make?"

"The difference is in the way the prophecy is becoming a reality," Sensei explained, "our interference could lead to the defeat of the Monkey Lord, or to the destruction of the world."

"I see," Yori bowed, "thank you Sensei, is there anything you need me for?"

"I understand that you are not convinced," the ninja master told, "do not make hasty decisions you might regret later."

* * *

Several days had passed in which Kim was exposed to many tests by either Wade or Jim and Tim, or both. Somehow the tweebs still managed to keep up the rigid training scheme for the teens, but it was evident they were not very interested in that anymore.

"Alright, one more test…" Jim said, looking up from his computer.

"…This time with a living object," Tim added.

Kim sighed; the whole day she had been subjected to teleporting trough the backyard or in and out of force fields and other containments, and quite frankly she was getting tired of it in more than one way. Fortunately Wade had left earlier, doing his daily checkup on all the mayor villains and possible distress calls, or Kim would have been exposed to his relentless curiosity regarding her teleportation power as well.

"Fine, mind if I take Ron? He already has some experience with this."

"Sure."

"What do you mean, experience?" Ron asked confused, "there is nothing to it for the 'passenger'."

"Shhhh," Kim hushed, "I want to get out of here, preferably before the tweebs remember they have forgotten to give directions."

"Ok, move to the…"

"Freedom," Kim sighed in relief.

"So… where are we?" Ron asked looking around; there wasn't much to see on what appeared to be a small island in the middle of the ocean.

"One of Kaji's islands," Kim explained, "It may not have been much fun being pretty much locked up there, but the climate sure is good."

"It does look nice," Ron agreed, "what kind of attractions are here?"

"None that I know of," Kim chuckled, then she dropped backwards on the beach sand, "Not that I care, all I want is a bit of relaxation before the tweebs find us again."

"Can they?"

Kim held up the wrist Kimmunicator, "I'm pretty sure they can."

"Why not get rid of it?" Ron suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Ron!" Kim scolded, smiling nonetheless, "what if there is an emergency?"

Ron shrugged, "They can take care of themselves for a while. Besides, you are in no shape to help anyway, what you need is a good massage."

"Are you offering," Kim already smiled at the prospect.

"I couldn't refuse anything to my KP, now could I?" Ron knelt down as Kim turned over and he started to slowly knead her back muscles.

It didn't take long before Kim fell asleep and began snoring softly. Ron continued massaging for a short while before he stood up and began a bit of exploring of the island.

The Drones Wade had sent out had not found anything important on any of Kaji's islands, but Ron was curious to see the island for himself anyway.

The shack still stood there, like Kim had told, but it was in bad shape; part of it was falling apart and the plant life was already growing inside, accelerating the degradation process.

Inside the shack was nothing; clearly Kaji had gone to the island again to take anything important away. But there were things Kaji couldn't take away, and those were more important to Ron.

Ron sat down in a meditative position and extended his mind through the shack. Soon images began to come to him, every one more or less powerful depending on the emotions that backed it up.

_Kim was performing a very complicated series of moves at an unimaginable speed; at the end she held her hands out in front of her and a small spark of fire burst out._

"_AAARRGH, why won't it work? Stupid fire technique…"_

_Kim stood crouched down, hands in a defensive position, panting heavily. Before her stood Kaji _(or so Ron assumed) _who was not doing much better. "That's enough training for today," the large man turned around and disappeared before Kim could get up again._

_Kim finally stood up fully and looked out over the ocean, "Ron… wherever you are, I miss you so much… we WILL get back together…"_

"_And so we did," _Ron thought happily, "_and so we did."_

"Ron?" Ron snapped out of his meditation and immediately wondered how long he had been meditating.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you," Kim said, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Frankly, I don't know," Ron admitted, "but I think we better head back home if we don't want to miss dinner."

* * *

"You ran out on us," Jim scolded as Kim and Ron returned just before supper.

"Actually, we teleported like you asked," Kim smirked, "you just didn't tell us where to."

"Because you left before we could say so," Tim said, "that's cheating."

Kim shrugged, "It takes a cheater to know one."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Kim sighed, "I just would like to eat know. Besides, you don't have a say over us anyway because it's after half past six."

"Good thing we had at least that in the contract," Ron mentioned as the teens walked to the dinner table, "but we'll have to pay for it tomorrow."

"We'll see about it then," Kim smiled, "now I want to eat, I'm starving."

"Isn't that my line?" Ron smirked.

"You try teleporting all day long," Kim grinned back, "then you can make comments."

* * *

The next morning it only took Ron one look in the Possible home backyard to regret waking up and getting over to Kim's.

"What have they come up with now?"

"I'm not sure," Kim said, "but they've been up since five this morning."

"They sure hold a grudge, don't they," Ron smirked, "do you think there is any way we could get out of this?"

"Contractually only a mission can save you…" Jim said as the twins approached Kim and Ron.

"…And what do you think the chances are for that?" Tim added, grinning wickedly.

BEEB BEEB BEEEB BEEB

"There we go," Kim smirked as she picked up the Kimmunicator, "what's the sitch Wade?"

"The research base on Antarctica has suffered several attacks from giant Bigfoot monkeys," Wade looked as much weirded out by the message as Kim and Ron did.

"It's sounds like DNAmy," Kim frowned, "but what's with the monkeys?"

"Maybe she's doing some sort of legacy thing for Monkey Fist," Ron suggested.

"Could be," Kim said, "we'll find out. Got transportation?"

"We're not going to teleport?" Ron asked.

"It's still sipping a lot of energy," Kim explained, "I'd rather not arrive exhausted at a mission, especially at the south pole."

"You're probably right," Ron sighed, "we might have to run from a polar bear."

"Ron, polar bears live only on the north pole," Wade mentioned.

"Really?" Ron frowned, "I thought it was penguins living there."

"Anyway, the hover jet is ready," Wade told, "and arctic gear is inside."

"You rock Wade," Kim closed the connection and the teens ran to the garage where the hover jet was parked, meanwhile waving to Jim and Tim who couldn't do much more than glare angrily back.

* * *

Shorty after, the jet was flying at high speed over the ocean; Kim and Ron were inside putting on their arctic mission gear.

"I wonder what Amy is up to," Ron said as he struggled into his gear, "Haven't heard from her in a long time."

"Yeah," Kim agreed, "she's gone pretty much out of the picture after she changed herself in a gorilla, Wade told me she was last spotted having a normal body again and carrying the statue of Monkey Fist around."

"Maybe she got sane again," Ron snickered.

"Saner perhaps," Kim grinned, "but apparently she still got her weird animal obsession."

"Yeah, let's hope they don't destroy the research station."

It didn't take long before the teens arrived at the research station where they were greeted by the team of scientists, "Thank you for coming so soon, so far the Bigfoot monkeys haven't destroyed anything important but they're getting closer to the walls every time and we cannot afford to have a breach here."

"I see," Kim said, "do you have any idea where they went after an attack?"

"Yes," one of the team members mentioned, "they tend to go further south, but we didn't dare to follow them."

"I fully understand," Ron shuddered, "Bigfoot monkeys, can they get more wrongsick?"

"We'll still have to follow their trail," Kim smirked, she activated the Kimmunicator, "Wade, anything on those tracks?"

"They're faint, but I can trace them," Wade told, "but you'll have to go on foot."

"Great," Ron muttered, "I hope these clothes are warm enough."

"They're state of the art," Wade pointed out proudly, "they even have a heat generator inside to help you keep warm."

"You rock Wade," Kim smiled before she closed the connection.

* * *

"I don't care how good these clothes are," Ron complained quickly after the teens started following the trail, "It's still cold."

"Doy," Kim smirked, "This is Antarctica, the coldest continent… here are more tracks."

The teens followed the tracks until they found a large ice cave.

"Seems the tracks are going that way," Kim looked into the cave.

"This feels like a trap," Ron said.

"I know," Kim agreed, "but we still need to know whether the Bigfoot monkeys are inside."

They entered the cave cautiously but nothing appeared to stop them, there was not much wind in the cave and the monkey tracks were much clearer.

"They seem to be heading that way," Kim pointed deeper into the cave.

"You know, if it wasn't for the cold, this would be a great lair," Ron mentioned.

"And guess what? It is," a very familiar but also very unexpected voice said.

Kim and Ron spun around and faced Monkey Fist, together with a bunch of large Bigfoot monkeys.

"Monkey Fist?" Ron cried out, "You were turned to stone, how did you escape?"

"So you're behind all this?" Kim took a fighting ready stance.

"No, we're behind all this," another voice sing-songed and DNAmy stepped out of the shadows to stand next to Monkey Fist.

"DNAmy and Monkey…" Ron shuddered, "this is so sick and wrong."

"It is, isn't it?" Kim smirked, "but we can still take you."

"Monkey ninjas, attack!" the monkey villain yelled and the Bigfoot monkeys ran towards the teens.

"So they were actually your…" the rest of Ron's comment was drowned by the monkeys attacking him and Kim.

While Kim and Ron were busy fighting the Bigfoot monkeys, Monkey Fist and Amy walked to the exit of the cave from where they watched the battle.

The fight didn't last long; Kim and Ron fought ferociously and both the Mystical Monkey Power and the Dragon Power worked flawlessly. The monkeys were scattered and ran off deeper into the cave. Kim and Ron faced Monkey Fist and DNAmy with a smirk, ready for the next fight.

"Looks like your monkeys didn't do so well," Kim said, "ready to give up?"

"On the contrary," Monkey Fist laughed, "it is you who need to give up." He pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed a button, immediately several small explosives went off and the cave started to collapse.

DNAmy and Monkey Fist ran outside and Kim and Ron were trapped inside.

"I guess they didn't know your new trick," Ron grinned after Kim switched on the lights on the Kimmunicator.

"Yeah, but why go through all this effort to trap us," Kim pondered, "and how did Monkey Fist escape from the stone?"

Kim closed her eyes and prepared to teleport, but a second later the opened her eyes again and looked around frowning.

"Something wrong KP?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Kim mumbled in deep thought, "something is pulling at my power."

"Someone is trying to steal your power?" Ron said, "Is it that Kaji?"

"I think it's Kaji," Kim agreed, "but he's not trying to steal the power, I think he's trying to pull me somewhere…"

"Where?"

"I don't know, but I better not teleport," Kim told, "We have to find another way out."

Kim and Ron walked deeper into the cave, following the Bigfoot monkeys' trail, "I hope those monkeys know of a way out," Ron mentioned.

"Me too," Kim agreed as she tried to connect to Wade, but the Kimmunicator only gave static, "I guess we're too deep inside the cave for a signal to get through."

Ron suddenly stopped and frowned, "Did you know this was the first time we both used our power simultaneously?"

Kim stopped as well and though back for a moment, "I think you're right, it did feel very natural as well."

"Mine too," Ron agreed, "even more than during the attack of the Lowardians."

"Would that mean we're getting better?" Kim wondered, "or more in tune?"

"I guess, I'm not complaining though," Ron grinned.

"But still," Kim pondered, "don't you get a sense of destiny or something? I mean, we're both apparently part of some prophesies."

"Maybe we can ask Sensei about it when we get back," Ron suggested, "haven't spoken to him in a long while anyway."

"Now you mention…" Kim trailed off in thought; "I think the last time was when I entered that meditative state for the first time… Sensei kinda disappeared after I mentioned the Dragon prophecy."

"Maybe he went off in search of information about it," Ron shrugged, "I'm sure he'd contact us if he found something important."

* * *

Kim and Ron went deeper into the cave, still following the trails that seemed to go on forever.

"How long have we been walking," Ron wondered, "is there an end to this cave?'

"I don't know," Kim said, "but we're descending and the tunnel is curving somewhat. I think we've been walking for about half an hour."

"It seems a lot longer," Ron muttered.

"That's because of the clothes," Kim told, "they're slowing us down."

"Well, they're too warm as well," Ron complained.

"You're right," Kim frowned and used the Kimmunicator to scan the temperature in the cave, "it's just below freezing, way hotter than you'd expect on Antarctica."

After two hours of walking down the spiraling tunnel the teens took a break, the temperature held steady just below freezing and the arctic gear was too hot to be bearable anymore. They took off the arctic gear, revealing their winter mission clothes; similar colored to the usual mission clothes but better insulated.

"That's better," Ron said relieved, "I can move normally again."

"I hope this tunnel doesn't end in a dead end though," Kim smirked, "I'd hate to go all the way up again."

They moved further down until finally the spiral ended and a new straight, but still descending, tunnel became visible. This tunnel was rock instead of ice.

"Whoa, we must be below the ice layer," Kim mentioned.

"Is that good or bad?" Ron asked.

"For one it means we're more than a mile below the ice surface," Kim told, "maybe even two miles."

"And we're still going lower," Ron mumbled, but they walked on anyway.

Once they got below the ice, the temperature began to gradually increase and Kim and Ron could feel a warm flow of air moving in their direction.

"Where does this heat come from?" Ron wondered.

"I guess from volcanic activity," Kim said, "Antarctica does have volcanoes."

"But it's all ice up there," Ron frowned, "shouldn't it melt?"

"Not that much activity at the surface I guess," Kim shrugged.

Eventually the temperatures reached tropical and the winter mission clothes made way for the standard mission gear.

"Using layers was a pretty good idea," Ron mentioned.

"Especially when you don't know what will be the next place you go to," Kim agreed.

"Indeed," a voice boomed from up ahead, Kim and Ron looked in the direction of the sound and spotted an opening in the side of the tunnel leading to a large cavern.

"Kaji," Kim hissed as she saw the figure in the center of the cavern.

"And Monkey Fist and DNAmy?" Ron cried, "How did you get here?"

"We took the elevator silly," DNAmy laughed.

"There is an elevator?' Ron whined, "Why did no one tell me?"

"Because a long walk is always good before a kill," a monkey-like creature said as it stepped out of the shadows.

"The Yono?" Kim asked confused, "how did you get back?"

"When Monkey Fist was taken from me as an apprentice," the Yono told, "now he serves the master of nature."

Ron looked confused for a moment, but then looked at DNAmy, "Nooo, that's just sick and wrong."

In the mean time, Kim had her attention trained at a strange distortion close to Kaji, "That's where my power is pulled to."

"You are correct," the fire sorcerer said, "I see you have gotten smart enough not to fall for such a trick."

"And I see you're smart enough not to rely on traps," Kim sneered back, "what was the point of it anyway?"

"A mere distraction while we destroyed the Monkey Lord," the Yono spoke for Kaji, "but now it seems we have to rely on old fashioned power and skill."

"Well then, bring it," Kim smirked and she and Ron prepared themselves to fight the villains, both activating their powers instinctively.

Kaji laughed, "So you figured out to control your power, and yet you cannot grasp its true magnitude."

"Pretty words for someone who I have beaten before," Kim said, "we took you all on, individually and together, and we always won."

"You defeated me once," Kaji agreed, "the both of you beat Monkey Fist and Amy on several occasions, but neither of you has won against the Yono; it took the power of the Han and a foolish bargain by the imposter to have the Yono admit defeat."

"I guess we'll see what will happen next then," Ron said, his eyes glowing blue, "but remember that neither of us knew much about our powers before."

"And you still don't," the fire sorcerer grinned, "fire consumes… ATTACK!"

The Bigfoot monkeys, though reluctant, attacked first, shortly followed by Monkey Fist. Kim and Ron were able to fend them off with little trouble until the Yono joined the fight; the ape-like creature attacked with tremendous speed and his gaze turned everything it touched into stone.

Everything except Kim, that is. An orange aura enveloped her and fended off every attack.

Ron had a similar experience with attacked from Kaji; the fire sorcerer's strikes did little to no damage and in the meantime Ron was well able to dodge the attacks from the Yono.

When the villains changed tactics and switched targets Kim and Ron were forced to retreat a bit. But by sticking together they could keep their opponents at bay. Nevertheless the fight became more intense as it went on.

Kim was fighting Kaji who had the Bigfoot monkeys on his side, and Kim had to go all out to keep up a proper defense. But still some hits came through.

Finally tired with fighting close combat Kim threw a couple of fireballs to get the Bigfoot monkeys away and then shot a more powerful one at Kaji, but instead of dodging or countering the fire sorcerer took the hit, knocking him backwards.

"One less to worry about," Kim smirked as she moved to Ron to help him in his fight.

Ron was fighting one on one with Monkey Fist, but he had to keep dodging attacks from the Yono as well. Kim broke the uneven balance by kicking Monkey Fist away from Ron and then the two focused their attack on the Yono.

The representative of the evil side of the Mystical Monkey Powers, however, was otherwise occupied as he conjured a spear that shined with a strange metallic shine. The combined attack of the teens almost caught him before he slashed at Ron.

The blue aura surrounding Ron shone brighter and the spear was knocked aside, then team Possible hit the Yono simultaneously and knocked him into the wall, close to where Kaji was still recovering.

"Give up," Ron demanded, the aura around him had taken a monkey-like shape and looked like an impenetrable armor.

Instead the Yono grinned, "You still have weaknesses," he walked over to the fire sorcerer who put his hand on the tip of the spear, leaving it burning.

"It won't work," Ron's aura intensified more as he spoke, "I am immune to your fire, give up or face the consequences," as Ron spoke those words it reminded Kim of the moment just before Ron threw the Lowarians into their ship. But despite Ron's confidence, she felt something was wrong. The moment the Yono attacked Ron with the spear she understood; Kaji had caught some of her fire and placed it on the spear.

"Ron! Watch out for the…" Monkey Fist and the Bigfoot monkeys slammed into Kim and piled on top of her.

The attack on Kim distracted Ron a bit and due to his confidence of his power protecting him he reacted too late to the spear strike; the fire pierced through the glow, the aura even moved aside, and the spear struck Ron's chest.

Suddenly there was total silence as Ron stood frozen, clutching the spear to prevent it from moving further. The Yono was knocked backwards when the Monkey powers returned to protect Ron, but Kaji helped him up.

The fire sorcerer chuckled, "Just like last time, only turned around."

Despite being pinned to the ground, Kim had seen everything; Kaji and the Yono using her fire, her essence, to neutralize Ron's defenses, using his love and trust towards her against him, against them. And now she could only watch in shock as her best friend, her boyfriend, her soulmate, sank to his knees, his eyes still wide open.

* * *

**A/N: **Another cliffhanger, you guys must be starting to hate me by now. But I promise I will update soon, please leave a review.


	7. The Dragon

Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Dragon**

"RON!" Something snapped as Kim cried out his name, she shrugged off Monkey Fist and the monkeys, barely noticing that mere shrugging caused them to slam into the walls with more force than at any moment in the fight before.

Kim ran over to Ron and kneeled down next to him, as his aura faded away hers became more an more intense; on her first touch the spear disintegrated into nothingness, on her second touch the wound that went straight through his chest was cauterized and the bleeding stopped.

Kim desperately felt for a heartbeat and found it rapidly weakening, Ron sank further down until he laid on his back before Kim, "KP…" he smiled weakly "I love you… I…" he lost consciousness before he could finish his sentence.

"RON NOOO!" tears streamed over Kim's face as within her the last barriers broke. The fire inside her exploded to new levels until it became an all-consuming inferno. The orange flame-like aura grew to a new intensity and Kim's eyes started to glow bright green. And in a surge of rage being that was Kim was all but consumed.

A power that had not seen the face of the planet in millennia emerged, leaving a young girl crying for her soul mate deep in its center.

"It has begun," Kaji said excited, "the full power of the Dragon has emerged, and unlike the last time it's pure." The fire sorcerer immediately began the ancient chant to obtain what had been denied to him once.

"You did this," Kaji looked up in surprise at the strange voice; it held the middle between a human voice and the roar of wildfire. The Dragon looked at him with pure rage in her green glowing eyes and Fahiakajitja, the most powerful sorcerer of his people, knew that even a single glare from the Dragon could kill him.

And it almost did; the gaze of the Dragon hit the sorcerer dead on, the air exploded before the glare and a thunderclap shook the cave as superheated air moved out of the way for the bolt of pure energy. The fire sorcerer slammed into the wall and fell to the ground, unmoving.

As the rage built stone and rock started to glow and melt under the extreme heat that generated from the Dragon; the only spot that stayed cool was where Ron laid. Monkey Fist and DNAmy were already running to the elevator when the entire cave shuddered and began to glow a dull red. The Yono disappeared as well; a short flash like an electric arc sending him back to his temple.

The inferno continued building until a new emotion surfaced; despair, a voice cried out from deep inside the fire that the boy in front of the Dragon was dying.

The voice was that of the Dragon but the fire wanted to spread and consume

Power and rage fought love and despair and the inferno increased in the struggle, powerful enough to wake the dormant volcano, surprising several geologists over the world when they detected the sudden volcanic activity on Antarctica.

Finally, a stalemate was reached and the Dragon used part of its power to restore the boy's energy; Ron gasped and his eyes shot open before he fell back into unconsciousness. The Dragon scooped Ron up and disappeared in an explosion of fire.

* * *

A thunderstorm roared over Middleton; bright lightning immediately followed by loud thunderclaps occurred every few seconds and massive amounts of rain poured down.

Rick Freeman sat in front of the Middleton hospital, sheltered by the overhang at the front entrance. He had a slow night; despite the weather there were no medical emergencies so he had a little time for himself to smoke a cigarette.

Normally he would have gone a bit farther from the entrance, but the heavy downpour kept him under his shelter.

As he took a last puff of his cigarette Rick looked up at the dark sky; even though it was a little past midnight the sky looked darker because of the thunderstorm. The storm must be right overhead because several thunderclaps had been loud enough to set off a few car alarms.

Rick was about to turn around and head back in when suddenly…

BENG

A tremendously loud thunderclap shook the ground beneath Rick's feet and every car alarm in the parking lot began to wail.

"_Direct hit at the parking lot,_" Rick though as he spun around to observe the damage.

The lighting seemed to have hit the center of the parking lot, judging by the fire.

"_Must have hit a car,"_ Rick thought, though his curiosity was wakened by the fact that the fire maintained burning perfectly despite the heavy rainfall.

Then the fire started to move and Rick began hearing a loud hissing sound, as the rain evaporated where it hit the fire.

Rick's eyes widened as the fire kept coming closer; it also stopped resembling a fire and began to look more like a living fireball with green glowing eyes.

When the fireball came closer Rick could see it had a feminine figure inside the fiery aura; it looked like a young woman with green glowing eyes and a red mane of hair that twirled above her head like a flame, and she was carrying someone.

She/it looked at Rick, "This one needs medical care," the voice was strange; partly human and partly the roar of fire.

Rick gasped and stammered for a moment before his world turned dark.

The Dragon walked past the fainted man and entered the hospital; the reception desk was empty as well as the waiting room, a sign on the reception desk said 'R Freeman'.

An intern walked around the corner and spotted the Dragon, she froze and lost all control over her vocal cords; she couldn't even scream.

"This one needs a room," a cold voice, yet filled with fire, spoke. Then suddenly the flaming green dimmed and the intern saw a frantic look behind them, "Please help him, he's dying."

Still unable to speak, the intern gestured towards an empty room, then she ran off as fast as her legs could carry her.

The Dragon placed Ron in the bed, a strange mixture of fiery rage and horrified despair showing in its eyes, both battling for dominance.

* * *

"KP… I love you…"

Ron sank away, out of consciousness, with that last thought. But before his conscious mind stopped working completely, he could feel a deeper part of the Monkey powers stir; something he had always had but never fully used before.

Sparkles of blue light shimmered across the cauterized wound, leaving healthy tissue, in a slow and steady process.

This was the true power of the Mystical Monkey Powers; sure it was powerful and granted its user great power and skill, but the true strength of the powers laid in healing and comforting.

In the shady world of unconsciousness, Ron realized this was the power he had always had; if not to use for himself then for Kim, comforting her when she needed it, being there for her when the world seemed to collapse down on her or when she put up more than she could carry. This was why Monkey Fist would never be able to obtain the full power of the Mystical Monkey Power; he did not care for anyone but himself.

Then all of a sudden a new power joined in and Ron felt like he had just taken ten gallon of energy drink, so much energy flowed though his system.

It also affected the healing ability of the Monkey Powers; in mere moments his wounds were healed. But he was not able to regain control of his body, somehow those same powers kept him down and out.

Ron struggled against the powers, but they covered him like a blanket. He could feel that the power belonged to Kim and that she was using it to help him, but Ron also felt there was something seriously wrong with Kim and he had to take action before she would harm herself seriously.

His own powers could not fight the Dragon powers; partly because the Dragon power were plain stronger, especially in Ron's still weakened state, but mostly because it was Kim; he could not use his powers against her.

There was only one thing that could help him.

* * *

Sensei watched in awe as the wooden box that held the Lotus blade started to tremble and shake; the last time Ron had used the sword it had just vanished and reappeared later, this time a more powerful force was at work.

Then suddenly the Lotus blade changed shape and broke the box in half, revealing a large sword with a dark blue hilt and black and red markings over the blade.

Sensei gasped; he had only seen those patterns once before and he realized he was now looking at the original weapon, the Dragonslayer sword.

Before the ninja master could reach for the weapon, it vanished in a blue flash; returning to its true owner.

"_It has begun,"_ Sensei sadly shook his head, then he walked to the meditation chamber; Stoppable-san would need guidance after this ordeal.

* * *

Ron had managed to bring his mind in a meditative state and what he saw shocked him; large streams of fire were slowly moving around him, moving towards his body and powering him. At the same time the Monkey powers were occupied with finishing healing his body and eagerly moved aside to allow the extra strength from the fire.

Ron called out for the Lotus Blade, and moments later he felt its familiar presence, but it felt different; older and far more powerful.

Then the blade became visible, but it wasn't the Lotus Blade anymore; the large reddish blade and the dark blue hilt shimmered with power and seemed eager to fight the flames. Reluctantly, Ron used the sword and touched one of the streams of fire; it immediately split up.

If someone had looked inside the hospital room at that very moment, they would have seen a very disturbing sight; a young woman who looked like she was on fire sitting at the bedside of a young man with a dim glowing blue aura. And to top it off a large sword that floated in the air above them, slowly rotating with the hilt down.

Ron spent a short time locating the source of the fire streams; a millstream of fire that seemed to come out of nowhere. He moved the sword into the stream and made an opening to let himself in.

After what seemed like and endless struggle against the fire Ron suddenly spotted a familiar figure; in the empty centre of the inferno sat Kim.

When Ron came closer he saw she sat in front of a hospital bed in which he was laying. Although the Ron that lay in the bed looked a lot worse than the real Ron felt.

Kim looked weaker as well, while the inferno around her seemed to be getting stronger. "KP!" Ron shouted, but Kim did not seem to hear him.

As he tried to get closer, the fire became more intense and Ron had to use all his strength to slash a way through the flames.

Finally he reached Kim, "KP?"

She still did not hear him; all her attention was focused on the Ron that laid in the bed, obviously dying.

Meanwhile the flames all around them got higher and higher.

"KP?" Ron tried again, this time he tapped Kim's shoulder.

"Go away," the redhead sobbed with a broken voice, "Whoever you are, just leave me alone."

"Kim!" this time Ron tried to turn her around, but she jerked away.

Ron looked around and saw that the fire was closing in; it seemed to sap away at Kim's spirit, increasing its own strength through her despair.

"KIM!" this time Ron pulled Kim away from the hospital bed.

"Leave me alone!" Kim hissed and for a moment the fire around them closed in, Kim's eyes started to glow as she grabbed for Ron's throat.

Then, as sudden as the outburst, Kim recognized Ron, "Ron?"

"Ron!" Kim clutched tight to him, trying frantically to determine whether he was real.

Ron pulled her in a hug and Kim collapsed sobbing, "I-I thought you were… and then there was fire… and I could save you… but it burned…"

Ron noticed that the hospital bed was gone and the fire was retracting, but never fully died out.

Then suddenly he opened his eyes and was back in the hospital bed, still holding Kim; this time the actual person. Her aura was gone and her hair was just falling back to her shoulders.

Another object fell on the bed at Ron's feet, but he didn't pay attention to it; the only thing he needed to do now was to hold Kim, his everything.

Kim's sobbing slowly stopped until she just laid with her head on his shoulder, Ron chuckled when he heard soft snores coming from his shoulder, he pulled Kim in the bed so she could lay comfortable; she had used up a lot of energy, first the fight, then saving him and probably also fighting the fire inside her.

Ron on the other hand felt fully energized and completely healed and sat up to take a look at the object at his feet; it was the sword he had used to get through the fire in Kim's spirit. He sat up and lifted the weapon up to take a better look at it.

The sword looked menacing with its red markings and large, razor-sharp blade. Ron stood up from the bed and performed a few trial moves with the weapon to test its balance and handling; holding the sword felt very natural, even more so than when holding the Lotus blade.

"_Slay the Dragon"_

Ron looked around; the strange voice had come out of nowhere. He frowned and held up the sword again.

"_Slay the Dragon!"_

This time, Ron looked in disbelief at the weapon; it had vibrated with every word as if eager to oblige to the voice. Then he looked at Kim who was still sound asleep. Carefully, and with holding a tight grip on the sword, Ron aimed the point of the weapon at Kim.

Suddenly the sword seemed to want to jump forward and strike Kim, Ron threw the weapon to the opposite side of the room where it fell to the ground.

"Stoppable-san," Ron spun around and stared at the image of Sensei floating in the air.

"Sensei?"

"You have to fulfill your destiny," the old ninja master said in a very sad, but strong, commanding voice, "You have to slay the Dragon…"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, another cliffy… better just get used to it. I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Intermezzo

Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading.

**

* * *

Intermezzo: The first battle**

She sneaked through the forest, taking good care to avoid the many guards that patrolled; she was in no danger of being attacked, but she would have a lot of explaining to do if they spotted her.

Killing the guards was not really an option either as the uproar that would cause would certainly ruin her last chance to meet him.

Finally she made it past the last patrol and quickly she ran into the canyon. After about half an hour of running she gave the signal; she flared her hand and set a small bush on fire. Then she hid in an alcove and waited.

It didn't take long before he arrived, upon spotting the fire he hefted his hand and let out a small blue glowing orb. When it touched the fire it calmed and lowered until it stopped burning.

"You made it," she smiled as she stepped out of the alcove to meet her love, they embraced and for a moment blue and red streams of energy encircled them.

"It was you I was worried about," he said, "how were you able to escape the temple? As far as I could see it, it was inescapable."

"You came until sight of the temple?" she asked dumbfounded, "Well that explains the mysterious death of several sentries. But I have my ways of getting where I want to be too," she added with a grin.

She then turned serious, "Has the sword been made?"

"Yes," he admitted, "the powers are contained, the general is sure we will defeat your people."

"He still doesn't understand our combined power, does he?" she smiled weakly, "I don't even think our high priest knows it fully, Fahiakajitja is obsessed about this power but he doesn't care about the destruction it will cause."

"I wish there was another way," he sighed.

"We talked about this many times," she spoke firmly, "there is only one way, and I'm not afraid of dying."

"Strange," he contemplated, "the Han and the Yono have chosen me as the wielder of the Dragonslayer sword and Fahiakajitja has chosen you to obtain the combined power of your people… And we are the only ones who have found a way beyond the battle."

"Destiny has its irony," she grinned, then she looked into his brown eyes, "But we came here to change its direction."

"Yes," he looked into her deep green eyes, "Are you sure you are ready… I mean…"

She smiled, "Yes, I am ready, and I know you are too. We loved each other for a long time, we were friends even longer, despite the war… Besides, the test have been done, nothing can change that anymore."

"And what was the result?" he asked with a goofy smile that he so rarely showed ever since her people had killed his parents, that smile that she missed so dearly after he had became a soldier; the chosen soldier, the great warrior, carrier of the mark of what the wizard once were but had overgrown, wielder of the sword that would destroy the fire sorcerers.

"You know what the result was," she punched him in his shoulder, but her eyes sparkled as he moved his hand through her lustrous red hair; the hair that would become flames, the eyes that would glow with the all consuming fire.

"But by tomorrow the test will be wrong," she smiled as she pulled him closer and they kissed.

Soon the kiss became more and under the night sky in the canyon separating the two great armies two young persons, the prodigies of both nations, made love until the first twilight of dawn.

* * *

Fahiakajitja, high priest of the fire sorcerers, and the strongest amongst them, ran into the temple; he had felt a powerful burst of fire magic. And besides him there was only one who still had their power.

"What were you doing?" he demanded when he saw the strange sculptures of liquid fire floating in the air.

"Just enjoying a bit of art," was the answer, "probably the last bit we will ever make."

The flames died and a young woman walked towards the fire sorcerer, "But I guess that doesn't mean anything to you."

"Art is for the weak, fire consumes all."

"Indeed it does," she smirked, "you know that if this goes wrong the two of us are the only ones to defend our nation. And the wizards probably have some tricks up heir sleeves as well."

"This will not go wrong," Fahiakajitja said confidently, "one of the great powers has been summoned; the spirit of fire, today will have results."

"I heard rumors the wizards also summoned great powers…"

"The spirits of good and evil, light and dark," the priest laughed, "those are opposites, they will never come to an agreement. Come, it is time."

As they walked out of the temple the girl had a slight smile on her face; moments before Fahiakajitja had entered the temple she had still been in the canyon. The high priest had never found out that she not only knew his greatest power; she could use it as well.

The temple stood on a large rock that looked out over the canyon and the fields behind it where the wizards had set up their camp, the fire camp stood below the rock, the priest and the young woman looked down on the nation; everybody had gathered for this event.

"Long have we fought," Fahiakajitja spoke to the gathering, "but today the battle will end, today WE WILL HAVE VICTORY!"

The crow joined him with a thunderous cheer.

"Today the Dragon will rise," the fire sorcerer boomed, and again he was met with loud cheering.

Fahiakajitja pointed at a large bronze bowl in which an enormous fire burned, "Behold the power of our nation, the spirit of fire is with us. FIRE WILL CONSUME!"

As the crow yelled and cheered so loud that the rock seemed to shake, Fahiakajitja mentioned the girl to walk to the fire.

She walked to the edge of the bowl and took a deep breath, "Today the war will end," she softly said before she stepped into the fire.

The moment she entered the fire, she became the fire, and the fire became her. Unimaginable power rushed through her and for a moment she knew she could have the world at her feet. Then she remembered her goal and let the dream of might go, but she knew she would have to pay a price for the bargain she struck.

The fire in the bowl died out until it was only contained to the woman, her body was encased by a dancing flame and as she turned around green glowing eyes looked at Fahiakajitja.

"You will get your wish, the war will end. But not in the way you thought."

The fire sorcerer smirked, "You think you have all the power now, but nothing could be less true. I needed a blank slate to apply the power to, now I can pull it away from you without consequence to myself."

The expression of the Dragon did not change, "There are bonds stronger than loyalty, far stronger. And I was not a blank slate."

The priest's expression fell, "But how…"

"This night," she said with a slight smile, "with the wielder of the Dragon slayer sword."

"The warrior of the wizards?" Fahiakajitja growled, "He is only trying to destroy you."

"As are you, but he is not out for greater power," the Dragon looked out over the canyon again, "You will not obtain this power; it will spread over four bloodlines after I die, there it will be kept safe from you."

"You are letting yourself get killed?" Fahiakajitja snapped, "Why?"

"To end the war and restore peace; two great powers can only insure balance of power and destruction of the weak. The elimination of one will force its followers to surrender."

"And let the wizards oppress us?" Fahiakajitja shouted in disbelief, "is that what you want? Our people in slavery?"

"No, the wizards' power is concentrated at the warrior, and he will ensure peaceful negotiations without oppression from his people."

"This betrayal won't work," the fire sorcerer snarled, "you cannot keep the power from me."

The Dragon ignored him and jumped off the rock and disappeared into the canyon.

* * *

"Good luck," the wizard leaders told the young warrior. The warrior looked with grim determination at the ball of fire that descended into the canyon.

"Sometimes luck isn't what you get but what you give up," not waiting for a response he walked away from the leaders, into the canyon, to meet the Dragon.

* * *

They met in an open place in the middle of the canyon, not far from where they had met the night before.

"So this is it?"

"This is it," green eyes met brown eyes, "we can't go back."

"I wish we could," a sigh, brown eyes turned blue.

"Me too," green eyes glowed brightly, the fire roared.

They attacked; fire met steel, the blade struck solid energy.

The fight continued, tears filled two pairs of eyes, the fighters moved at lightning speed; striking, blocking, slashing, dodging… on and on, in perfect harmony, like a flawless dance.

They lost track of time, they didn't care; it was their last time together. They didn't tire; power was on their hand.

Then suddenly, it was over.

He struck high and forward, she stopped and waited.

Her heart was pierced, his was broken.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear as their heads touched.

"No," she weakly spoke, "I'm sorry, it is you who has to live on with the pain, this will only be short."

The fire faded, her eyes lost their glance, "I-I'll be waiting for you… until the next time we meet…"

For the last time the fire returned, brighter than ever before it burned. The warrior didn't pull back; the fire wouldn't burn him.

With the sound of a thunderclap she was gone, the only reminder of her being the dim, fading glow in the blade.

In total silence the warrior turned around and walked back.

* * *

When he returned in the camp he was met by loud cheering, but it quickly died out as he neither smiled nor cheered himself.

"What is the matter?" one of the leaders asked, "We won, now we can crush them."

"No!" the warrior spoke with command, "We will leave them be, from now on the war is over," as he spoke the sword that he still held in his hand glowed a deep blue.

"Both nations are robbed of their power, and there is only one who started this, only he has to be stopped," with the tip of the blade the warrior pointed to the large rock on the other side of the canyon.

But no one was there anymore; Fahiakajita had fled.

"As for you," the warrior turned to the Han and the Yono, "there is no place anymore for powers of this magnitude in this world."

"I understand," the Han, in its form of an elderly woman, softly said, "you are wise beyond your years, I hope to be allowed to learn from you once, in a far future."

As the Han disappeared three differently colored crystals were left; red, yellow and blue. The warrior picked them up and put them in his pocket.

The Yono watched the young man with a sarcastic look, "And you expect me to obey to you as well?"

"I know you gave less of your power than the Han did," the warrior said, "but it also means the good in the blade is stronger than the evil."

He waited a moment as the Yono contemplated, then he continued, "You also have a great stake in starting the war, I will not allow you to influence mankind like that again. You can stay in this world, but you will be bound to your temple, only to allow devoted disciples to free you… and they will share your fate, be it glory or defeat."

"I accept your terms," the Yono said before he disappeared in a lightning bolt.

"What will you do now?" the leader asked the warrior.

"I will leave here," he told, "I will take the sword and the power vested in it with me, I will protect it with my life and spirit against any evil that arises."

As the warrior walked away, several younger and elder persons followed him, when he asked them why they all told him they wanted to help him protect the power.

Walking away from the canyon, his new group of followers at a respecting distance behind him, the warrior felt tears stinging in his eyes.

"Never again will I let you down," he promised, "never ever!"

**End of intermezzo**

**

* * *

A/N: **This doesn't really resolve the cliffhanger, but I hope to have the next chapter ready soon. I hope you enjoyed.


	9. A small vacation

Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading.

**

* * *

Chapter 8: A small vacation**

"NEVER!" Ron snapped.

"Never Ever!" with each word his power seemed to increase until the room was bathed in an eerie blue light.

"How could you even say such a thing?" Ron then demanded, pointing the Dragonslayer Sword accusingly at Sensei.

"Stoppable-san!" Sensei scolded, "remember that you are the Monkey Lord, you have to fulfill your destiny."

"What destiny?"

"The Monkey Lord and the Dragon will fight," Sensei shortly explained the prophecy to Ron, "The outcome of that battle will determine the balance of power in the world… and it will come down in flames when the Dragon wins."

"Kim wouldn't do that," Ron stated defiantly, "she is not like that."

"Possible-san might not want to do that," Sensei admitted, "but the Dragon will, and she is already losing the battle against the fire inside her. How many more emotional explosions do you think she can take before the fire consumes her? You have seen her spirit."

Ron pondered for a moment; Sensei had a point on that part, Kim had almost succumbed to the inferno inside her.

"I will not kill her, not now, not ever!" Ron spoke after a while, "We will work this out, we always do."

Sensei sighed, "Then you leave me no choice…" his visage disappeared and Ron was alone again with the still sleeping form of Kim.

As the blue glow disappeared Ron wondered what Sensei meant, and then it struck him; Sensei was not only the headmaster of the Yamanuchi school, he was also the trainer and leader of a group of very capable ninjas; in feudal Japan also well known as the best assassins in the world.

"_No, he can't mean that,"_ but Ron knew Sensei meant it; he had seen the master's face and his sad, yet determined eyes.

* * *

Ron knew he had to hurry; ever since he had shown signs of the Mystical Monkey Powers he had seen shadows ducking away every now and then. He was pretty sure that those 'shadows' were ninjas sent out to protect him when necessary, not that he had seen them in action any time but who knew what played behind his back.

Now, however, those same ninjas were a serious threat; the most worrying thing was that they didn't even have to challenge him in order to kill Kim; a poisoned dart from a distance would be effective enough.

"KP, wake up," Ron gently shook Kim but she merely muttered something in her sleep.

"KP!" he shook harder, apparently Kim was really out of it.

Deciding there was no other choice, Ron lifted Kim up in his arms and started carrying her out of the room.

Then he remembered the sword; likely the most dangerous threat to Kim's life there was, if not handled by him then by somebody else… a ninja for instance.

Laying Kim down on the bed again, Ron picked up the sword and tried to mentally order it in something smaller. The weapon did not change; it was back in its old form and seemed not inclined to become something else.

An idea came to him; this time Ron did not try to morph the sword, but mentally sheathed it. His expectations came true as a scabbard appeared around the weapon bearing the same symbols a the blade. Ron attached the scabbard to his belt and after lifting Kim up again quickly left the room.

* * *

The attack came from two sides; Ron had barely been able to leave the hospital before the first ninja strike. For a brief moment he wondered how they had gotten here so fast when he remembered Kim had returned them to Middleton and after all this hopping around the ninjas didn't really had time to catch up with them; so most of them were still in Kim and Ron's home town.

Ron let go of Kim's legs and pulled out the sword again, this time it didn't try to convince him to attack Kim; apparently his outspoken decision had convinced the weapon otherwise, at least for now.

In total there were three ninjas, their first attempt was to separate Ron from Kim, giving them a free range to strike the still sleeping redhead without killing the Monkey Lord. Ron used his one hand to block the attacks while his other hand gently put Kim down completely. As he stood over her, he faced the hooded ninjas.

"Get away from KP, if you try to hurt her one bit, I'll…"

"Kill us?" one of the ninjas filled in, "We are not afraid of death, we even prefer it above the reign of fire. The question is, are you really willing to kill us?"

Ron desperately turned in circles trying to face all three ninjas and keep an eye on their movements, all the while watching out not to step on or trip over Kim. The question the ninja asked made it even harder to focus; was he really willing to kill in cold blood?

The ninjas were; each of them aimed a dart blowgun at Kim, "It's a relatively slow working poison, you might catch one, maybe even two, but your healing powers will prevent you from dying from it. Today the Dragon will end."

Time seemed to slow down for Ron as the ninjas inhaled and shot the darts at him and Kim, his body seemed to be moving in syrup as he tried to slash away one of the darts and shield Kim from another. But the last dart was out of reach, and even though his mind was working frantically to think of something, he couldn't come up with anything to prevent the small poisonous weapon from hitting Kim.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his ankle and the parking lot disappeared.

* * *

Unable to stop the motion of his sword, Ron almost fell over as the ground beneath him became soft and wobbly. And as the sword came down the 'ground' made a tearing sound and a cloud of stuffing and feathers blew up.

"Ron! You totally trashed my bed," looking down, Ron saw Kim looking up at him from the bed, still holding his leg.

"How did we get here?" Ron asked as Kim got up from the bed, "I mean, I know how," he added after a smirk from his girlfriend, "but why here?"

"First place that entered my mind," Kim shrugged, then she pulled Ron in a hug, "Thank you for saving me."

"Uh, it was no big," Ron imitated Kim's catchphrase, "Besides, you pulled us away from those ninjas."

"Not that," Kim pulled back a little and held Ron face in her hands, locking eyes with him, "Before that, when I almost lost it… when I thought I lost you."

"You won't lose me like that," Ron said as he pulled Kim closer again, then suddenly his eyes turned slightly blue, "And I will never allow what Sensei wants me to do… him or his ninjas."

Kim looked confused at Ron, "Those were Yamanuchi ninjas? But why?"

Ron briefly explained what had happened during the time that Kim was asleep.

Kim frowned, "That isn't like him… then again, the last time I saw him he practically fled out of that meditative… place."

"You're right, I remember that now," Ron pondered, "he certainly acted different then, he must be really scared of the idea of the Dragon."

"But what do we do now?" Kim wondered, "I'm not really looking forward to facing more ninjas."

"How about taking that little vacation our parents offered," Ron suggested, "it might keep the ninjas off track for a while, and if they find us there is less chance for other people getting hurt."

"That sound like a great idea," Kim smiled, "besides, we've done enough work for the tweebs to earn that vacation.

* * *

"Unwilling to use the door to enter anymore?" Kim's mother asked the next morning when Kim and Ron walked downstairs; after the past week, Kim's teleportation abilities didn't really amaze her anymore.

"Yeah… well, this was an emergency," Kim explained, "long story, we'd better tell it with all parents present."

That caught Mrs. Dr. Possible's attention, "Is there something wrong?"

"You could say so," Kim sighed, "Oh, and Ron trashed my bed."

"What? How?" then Mrs. Possible saw the large sword Ron still carried, "Ron, you know how I feel about weapons in the house."

"Actually, I don't," Ron said, a bit embarrassed by Kim's revelation about him destroying her bed, "I don't think either of us ever carried a weapon inside the house, except for the grappling gun if you want to count that."

"Getting sidetracked here," Kim interrupted, "is dad around? And we also have to call in Ron's parents, we're in a pretty serious sitch here."

After Kim's dad and Ron's parents had arrived, Kim and Ron explained the new developments and their plans to counter it.

Confronting Kim's father with the vacation announcement almost make him choke on his coffee, but a promise was a promise and the idea of ninjas threatening the neighborhood didn't sound too appealing as well.

"But will you be safe there, all alone?" both mothers worried, Kim and Ron's dads were also worried about that, although James Possible seemed more worried about the alone part.

"We'll be fine," Kim reassured everyone, "We've faced worse before, and we're not really defenseless ourselves, right Ron?"

To emphasize her point Kim lit a flame on her hand, but instead of the small dancing flame she intended a huge blaze of fire erupted from her hand, almost touching the ceiling.

Everyone, including Kim, stared wide-eyed at the burst of fire, which Kim quickly doused.

"Tha-that was unexpected," Ron stuttered.

"Yeah…" Kim still stared at her hand, "this is not like it's supposed to work… we really should head out to a safer spot, at least until we figure out what is going on."

"Be careful," Kim's mother urged, "don't let those powers get the better of you. Get back safely."

"You too Ronald," Ron parents pulled their son in a hug, "Come back safe."

Shortly after, Kim and Ron left in the fixed and upgraded Sloth, heading out to mount Middleton.

* * *

Just outside the Middleton city limits Ron noticed Kim seemed a bit distracted.

"Anything wrong KP?"

"I don't know if that ninja thing got me all paranoid," Kim said, "but that truck seems to be following us."

Ron looked in the rear mirror as well and saw the large eighteen-wheeler a few hundred feet behind them on the otherwise fairly empty road. "We can keep ahead of them easily if they mean us harm; the Sloth's arguably the fastest car in the world."

"I guess so," Kim reluctantly agreed, "but I'm not comfortable with it."

The truck kept following the Sloth, even after entering the mountain area.

"This isn't a normal truck road," Kim told, "use the binoculars and try to see who is driving that truck."

Ron grabbed the binoculars from one of the mission packs in the rear seats and looked inside the truck cabin, "No one, the truck is empty."

"How is that possible?" Kim asked.

"There seems to be a car trailing the truck," Ron said, "maybe it's on remote control."

"That can only mean on thing," Kim told, "They're going to ram us."

"But how?" Ron asked, "We can easily outrun them."

"Up ahead the road is very small, with vertical walls on both sides of the road," Kim explained, "If they have a roadblock there or something, they can pin us down."

"Can we fly up to avoid them?" Ron suggested.

"No, Wade took away the hover function for the hover jet," Kim said, "and we need a lot more speed to fly on the Keppler engines, more than we can generate before we get to the road narrowing."

It didn't take long before they came upon the road narrowing, with the truck still in pursuit. Even though Kim accelerated the Sloth a bit above the speed limit, the truck managed to keep up.

"Floor it," Ron said, "it could give us a change to avoid them before we hit the roadblock."

But before Kim had the chance to do so, another truck came up from the other side, heading straight for the teens.

"Ok, worse than a roadblock," Kim gripped the steer tighter, "hold on."

Kim slowed the car down to avoid a frontal hit with the truck, but that only brought them closer to the truck chasing them.

And then it was too late; the trucks smashed into each other with the Sloth between them, hitting it front and rear at exactly the same time.

The impact was enough to have the cabins wrap around each other.

The cars that were following the trucks stopped and two ninjas stepped out of each car and looked at the remains; even the trucks were barely recognizable as such, it was all a big pile of metal.

"Too bad we had to take out the Monkey Master as well," one of the ninjas said, "I would have liked to meet him once face to face."

"It is more important that the Dragon is destroyed," another ninja told, "and the Monkey Master wasn't going to do it himself."

Leaving the mess, the cars sped of before the police and rescue workers could arrive, not that there would be much to do for the latter.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"I think so… yeah, you?"

Buried deep inside the scrap metal, completely enveloped by the two truck cabins hung the still fully intact Sloth; a bubble of energy surrounding it.

Ron looked at the shield indicator; it read only 13 percent energy left.

"We cut it pretty close, why didn't you teleport us away?"

"I was going to," Kim told, "but them I figured that it would just mean another attack from the ninjas, and then another… If they think I'm dead they'll stop chasing us."

"Clever thinking," Ron admitted, "but risky."

"I know," Kim smiled, "but we have to trust Wade and the tweebs' inventions, right? Let's get out of here before the rescue workers show up, can you make an opening? Sensei might be able to sense it when I use my powers to teleport, I know Kaji could."

"Sure," Ron focused a small amount of power and the bent and crumpled metal above the Sloth began to groan and parted. Kim fiddled a bit with the shield controls until the car was standing vertically, then she activated the Keppler engines and prepared to rocket the Sloth out of the mess.

Just before they shot up in the sky, Kim concentrated and pushed a tiny bit of power into the wreckage, small enough to be undetectable, but just enough to do the trick.

Immediately the fuel tanks caught fire and exploded, other parts of the trucks also began to burn or melt, making the mess even worse.

* * *

"…A terrible accident happened on the mountain road leading to mount Middleton; two trucks collided at high speed. Rescue workers have not yet found any sign of the truck drivers, but it is speculated that they were incinerated in the fire that was probably caused by the fuel in the tanks igniting. Currently we cannot say whether there were other vehicles involved in the crash, but a license plate has been found that did not belong to either truck. The police is investigating the license register, but so far there has been no conclusive data. In other news…"

Kim switched off the radio, "Smart thinking of dropping one of the license plates, the ninjas would have gotten suspicious if there had been no evidence of another car at all."

Ron grinned smugly, but then look questioningly at Kim, "but won't the police come to your house then? Should our parents act as if we've died?"

Kim and Ron had informed Wade by means of the extra secure Kimmunicator link so that their parents wouldn't worry when they heard the news.

"No problem," Kim smirked, "the old, original license plates are still on the Sloth, and there have been several upgrades to the license plate register since. And somehow the license numbers got lost in the jumble, we only found out after Jim and Tim did some work on the car."

"So why didn't you report that?" Ron asked.

Kim chuckled, "the TWEEBS worked on the car, our insurance would never allow, and the original plates are still legal."

"Ooh, KP has been naughty," Ron grinned, "I never expected that."

"Ron!" Kim laughed, "It's not that bad. In fact, it's not bad at all."

"It's not illegal," Ron corrected, "but it's still bad."

"Fine," Kim smirked, "I can be 'bad' too, will you let it go?"

"Sure," Ron chuckled, "so, what would you like to do?"

The lodge on mount Middleton was really nice, and secluded; Kim and Ron had explicitly asked for a more remote location since there always was the chance the ninjas would return.

But for now, this week was meant as relaxation for the teens; no worries about the outside world, magic powers or assassins. They both knew there would be slim chances that the outside world would actually leave them alone, but they would try to have as few of it as possible.

"Let's see," Kim pondered as she read through the folder they had received when they checked in, "There is supposed to be a small lake close by, fed by a mountain stream… there are some nice hiking trails around the mountain… we can go rock climbing, para-sailing and even bungee jumping according to this."

"Been there, done that," Ron shrugged, "and it probably isn't as fun with a guide who has less experience than we have."

Kim looked surprised, "You actually have fun when rock climbing and jumping off great heights? I thought you hated it?"

"I used to," Ron admitted, "but you liked it so much and I went with it, later I started to appreciate it more."

Kim smiled warmly, "Have I ever shown you how much I appreciate you sticking with me?"

"Often," Ron grinned, "but I wouldn't mind at all if you want to show it more."

"And you call me bad," Kim laughed, "so what will it be, hiking or swimming?"

"I prefer swimming," Ron told, "but the lake is probably crowded with tourists, what say we follow the stream up and see if we can find a well or something where the stream starts."

"That sounds interesting," Kim smiled, "a nice quiet spot, just the two of us…"

"Heh," Ron laughed nervously, "let's not rush things here, the two of us up here is already on shaky grounds with your dad."

"I just mean swimming," Kim smiled innocently, "what were you thinking?"

"Swimming! I only thought of swimming!" Ron hasted to say, "Nothing more."

Shortly after, the teens walked to the lake to start their hike from there. Ron had been right; the lake was crowded with tourists sunbathing on the beach or paddling around near the shore.

"I hope no one recognizes you," Ron said, "we won't be able to go anywhere if there are any crazies in that crowd."

"Not to mention the ninjas will return immediately," Kim agreed. They quickly continued their walk up the stream.

Following the stream wasn't easy, but for two globe trotting teenagers it wasn't really hard either, and on the plus side hardly anybody else bothered coming up there.

After a good hour of walking and climbing over rocks, Kim and Ron arrived at the well where the stream started.

"Wow, I wonder how many people know of this," Ron said as he looked into the clear water to the bottom of the more than sixty feet deep well.

"Probably not many," Kim pondered, "look how clear the water is, I think it's fed by a melt water reservoir higher up and into the mountain."

Ron pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, "Last one in is a pink sloth."

"Ron!" Kim shouted, "It's melt water, that's very…"

"EEEEAAAAHHHH!"

"…cold."

Kim watched with a mixture of humor and empathy as Ron frantically tried to pull himself up out of the pool. Then she ran over and helped him out.

"W-w-water is cold," Ron shivered, "s-so c-cold."

"I thought so," Kim smirked, "and that's why you check the water before jumping in."

"Haha, funny KP," Ron muttered, he was already warming up again in the warmth of the summer day, "At least I dared to jump in."

"Are you challenging me?" Kim got a weird expression on her face, and before Ron could react she grabbed him and dove into the water.

"EEEEAAAAHHHH!"

"Come on, the water isn't that cold," Kim swam back to the shore and threw her wet shoes on the flat rocks near the water. Then she climbed out and pulled off her shirt and shorts, revealing a small white bikini.

Kim jumped back into the lake and when she surfaced she found that Ron was still staring, "Water suddenly feels better, doesn't it?"

"Huh?" Ron blinked, "…Yeah… when did you get this?"

Kim shrugged, "It has been waiting for a while for a day like this, I have been waiting too," she added with a smirk.

"Do your parents know?" Ron asked nervously, "I mean, if your dad finds out…"

"Mom knows," Kim said smugly, "dad doesn't need to know these kind of things."

After some swimming and playing around and several attempts to dive down to the bottom of the small, but deep lake Kim and Ron found a sun-covered spot a little higher up some rocks.

"This is life," Ron smiled as he relaxed even further in the warm sunlight.

"Too bad we can only have this when we're thought to be dead," Kim muttered, "but you're right, it's really nice here."

"Why so negative?" Ron asked, "ok, we had some crazy ninjas chasing us and Sensei really has some explaining to do when we meet him again. But here it's just the two of us, what could possibly go wrong."

As if to mock him, the mountain made a rumbling noise and tremors shook the rocks a bit.

Kim and Ron jumped up, ready for anything. But the tremors stopped and except for a small rock-slide down by the pond nothing happened.

"That was weird," Ron said as he looked down, "I thought Mount Middleton didn't do these kind of things."

"It shouldn't," Kim agreed, "check it out?"

"Sure," Ron started to climb down, "let me get our clothes."

Moments later Kim heard Ron call up, "Uhm, we might have a problem."

The rockslide had fallen straight over their bundle of clothes, taking it down into the lake and pinning the clothes to the bottom, only one of Kim's shoes floated around on the surface.

"Get new clothes, then investigate?" Kim suggested.

"Good idea," Ron agreed, but at that moment another, smaller tremor shook the ground.

"I'm almost certain I heard machinery this time," Kim called down, "it'll take two hours to get back here with clothes, let's first check it out and then we'll see what we'll do."

"Fine," Ron muttered, "not like I have haven't gone into villains' lairs in less."

"Your last pants issue was months ago," Kim told, "and besides, we don't know if it's a villain's plot."

"With our luck it is," Ron said, "and probably a bunch of mockers as well."

"Drakken and Shego quit the villain's business," Kim reassured her boyfriend, "and none of the other villains mock us that much."

* * *

The teens climbed further up the mountain and soon found an opening created by the rock-slide and leading to a system of caves.

"I don't like this," Ron said, "It reminds me of our last dealing with caves."

"Yeah," Kim agreed, "and to think that was only days ago, it was also a lot colder there."

"SHEGO!" Both teens stopped in their tracks when they heard the very familiar voice, "I said pull the left switch, not the right."

"Oh, you meant your left," Shego called back with a smirking tone, "let me get it."

"No! No!" Drakken cried frantically, "You can't pull both at the same…"

A new tremor shook the cave and the whir of failing machinery could be heard.

Kim and Ron carefully approached until they could look around the corner and see Drakken muttering to Shego as he tried to fix his machine.

"Face it doc," Shego grinned, "sipping acoustic energy from the mountain will not work, it's even worse than your geothermal drill plan."

"Shego!" Drakken growled, "It would have worked if you had pulled the right switch."

"I thought you told me to pull the left," Shego smirked.

"That's what I said, the left switch is the right switch… my left, your right."

"Why thank you," Shego chuckled, fully enjoying frustrating her boss, "Was that so hard to admit?"

"What?" for a moment Drakken stared at the green skinned villainess in confusion, "SHEGO!"

Ron looked at Kim, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't we going to face them?"

"Ro-on," Kim whispered self-consciously, "I'm not going to fight Shego wearing only a bikini, especially this bikini. Besides they technically didn't do anything wrong."

"If this turns out like the last time we met them, they could collapse the mountain," Ron said, "we can't climb down to get our clothes and back up and still expect Drakken and Shego to be here."

"Well… seeing as how they progress, I think we have time," Kim muttered.

"Mind if I make that decision for you?"

Kim jumped up and ducked behind Ron when Shego suddenly stood in front of them; they had been so focused on their debate that they hadn't heard the villainess approaching.

"Sloppy, sloppy," Shego tisked, "you could have gotten hurt not being on guard like that. Nice bikini Kimmie, does your father know?"

"That doesn't really matter," Kim said, still hiding behind Ron, "So… uhm… we'll be on our way then, no evil doing ok?"

"Oh no," Shego stepped between the teens and the exit, "you have to stay, this is priceless."

"Shego, what is going on?" Drakken asked, "Kim Possible? And the buffoon? In swimming clothes? We may be villains, but we do have a dress code."

"Do we?" Shego frowned, "Then what's with you walking around in that silly pajama every morning?"

"Shego!"

"So what are you doing here?" Shego asked, ignoring Drakken, "I was sure Dr. D kept everything very secret this time."

"I did," Drakken said, "there is no way you computer guy could have tracked me."

Ron shrugged, "Just coincidence that we found you, we were up on the mountain when a tremor you caused created a rock-slide, and we decided to look into it."

"Wearing that?" Shego chuckled.

"Well it so happened that our clothes got caught under the rock-slide," Kim told, stepping away from behind Ron after realizing Shego had seen her already and hiding only gave the villainess more mocking material.

"Too bad princess," Shego smirked, "now you have to fight me in your bathing suit."

"What? Why? I never did anything like that to you."

"I need a good fight," Shego grinned, "it has been boring with the doc trying out new energy sources. And I seem to recall one time when I was just off relaxing at a spa when a certain teen heroine barged in and accused me of setting Drakken free… and guess what, that time I only wore a bathing suit."

"Oh, that," Kim remembered; it had taken a long time to get the mud out of her hair, "But what were the odds of having another green skinned woman freeing Drakken."

"So what were you and the buffoon doing up there anyway?" Shego smirked, not giving up at all on the mocking, "All alone."

"Just swimming," Ron said, "steering away from the tourist crowd." Kim stayed quiet; not willing to provide Shego with even more mocking material, though the redhead blushed feverishly and started to really regret her insistence on checking out the tremors.

"Seems like princess might have had some other ideas," Shego grinned, "let me guess, she completely surprised you with the bikini?"

Ron's surprised silence and Kim's increased blush told the villainess enough, "This is pure gold, this actually was worth these past boring days."

"I wasn't, I mean…I wanted to look good and surprise Ron…" Kim stammered, "why am I even talking to you about this?"

"No more talking?" Shego smirked as she lit one hand, "Consider the alternative…"

"We beat you last time," Ron said defiantly.

"And I've been training since," Shego said, "and this time you won't surprise me."

"Ron, ninjas… remember?"

"Oh," Ron's expression faltered, "I forgot about that."

"Ninjas?" Drakken asked, still very confused by the conversation thus far, "What do those have to do with it?"

"It's complicated," Kim said as she kept a careful eye on Shego, "But rest assured that we can still defeat you."

"But are you willing to fight in that?" Shego smirked, "You can't really afford any wardrobe malfunction now can you?"

That made Kim step back a little, "If it's just the fight you want, why don't you wait 'till I get properly dressed? It'll be more of a challenge for you."

"Nah, I think I like chasing you around this time," Shego grinned, and she jumped towards the redhead.

Kim ducked and let Shego pass over her, then she proceeded to grab the older woman's hand, with the plasma still burning, and tossed her around to Drakken.

"I may not be able to use my own fire," Kim smirked, "but I'm still very capable of fighting you… and I'm still fireproof."

"But is your wardrobe as well?" Shego grinned as she shot a plasma blast at the girl, directly followed by another.

Kim dodged the first blast and slapped the next on away, straight into Drakken's tremor machine.

"NOOO!" Drakken cried as he ran to the badly damaged devise, "It took me day and night to make this."

Ron took a look at the machine as well, "Dude, this thing looks like scrap, are you losing your touch?"

"I am not!" Drakken snapped, "I just try to recycle, I'm going green; reuse materials, use alternative energy, and so on."

"I think you did much better when you were in the villain business."

"Ron!" Kim called as she dodged a blow to her head, "Don't encourage villains, we both know what comes from that."

"Oh that's true," Shego grinned, "the buffoon kinda created the seniors, right?"

"That was a long time ago," Ron defended himself, "all I'm pointing out here is that Drakken used to care more about his inventions."

"Is it true?" the blue skinned villain suddenly seemed crestfallen, "have I lost my touch?"

"This again?" Shego sighed annoyed, "don't let the buffoon get to you, just… OOMPH." Shego bent over after Kim's rather hard punch in her abdomen.

"I thought you had trained and all," Kim smirked.

"You are going to pay for that princess," Shego growled and attacked the younger woman again.

As the two women battled it out, Drakken turned back to Ron, "Is it true that you cannot use your powers at the moment?" several vines were creeping out of the villain's collar.

"You mean cutting down your vines again?" Ron asked, at the mere mention of this the subjects quickly retracted, "Well… no… I mean, I can, but it would complicate things… besides, weren't you mourning losing your villain's touch?"

"Hah!" Drakken laughed, "You think you can distract me that easy… do you think I have lost my touch?"

Ron looked the blue villain over, "You need to get your mojo back."

"My what?" Drakken asked confused.

"Your mojo, your inner drive," Ron told, "you know..."

"No, I don't."

Ron sighed, then he pushed Drakken up, "Ok, first you have to stand up straight… now take a deep breathe."

The two paused for a moment as Kim back flipped between them with Shego hot on her tail.

"…And breathe out."

"GHAAAH… did you have to wait so long?"

"Huh? It was only like five seconds," Ron gave Drakken a strange look, "Ok, now chest forward and repeat after me…"

Drakken took a new gulp of air and expanded his chest as much as he could.

"I'm not a failure."

"I'm not a failure!"

"I am strong for what I am."

"I am strong for what I am!"

"I am Doctor Drakken!"

"I am Doctor Drakken!"

"Nobody tells me what to do."

"NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!"

"If I want to take a vacation, I will take a vacation."

"If I want to take a vacation, I WILL take a vacation!"

Ron gave Drakken the thumbs up, "That's the spirit, now you've got your mojo."

"I do," Drakken said happily, "I can feel it… Shego! Let's pack our bags, we're taking a vacation."

"Ok, how did he do that?" Shego asked while trying to burn down a pile of crates.

"I'd like to know as well, but that's Ron for you." Kim said from the top of the crates, careful to stay away from Shego's plasma, "So… if you're taking a vacation, do you mind if we borrow some clothes?"

* * *

"Well, that was rude," Ron said after he and Kim were shoved out of the lair and Drakken and Shego left in the hover car leaving only destroyed equipment.

"Yeah, you'd think they could miss some," Kim muttered as she watched the flying car move away slowly; heavily burdened by the piles of suitcases the villains had taken with them.

"So, what now?" Ron asked.

"Let's head back to the house, it's a long walk down and it's already starting to get dark."

It was fully dark when the teens finally arrived at the house and they were very tired and cold; fortunately they had decided to hide the key instead of taking it with them or they would have had to go all the way down to the reception for the spare key, still only wearing bathing suits.

"I'm going to take a shower and then to bed," Kim mumbled as she started towards the shower. Ron didn't even bother and slumped down on the bed immediately.

After Kim exited the shower, she noticed Ron had already fallen asleep, she glanced over at her own bed that seemed still cold and then to the other bed. Quickly making her decision, Kim chose the warm bed and snuggled up closely to Ron, moments later, she too fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter down, I hope you enjoyed. More to follow soon. Please review.


	10. Hurting

Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Hurting**

Yori sat in deep meditation; a few hours ago she had received the news about the 'successful' attempt to destroy the Dragon. The female ninja now tried meditation to deal with her mixed feelings about the fact that the Monkey Lord… Stoppable-san… Ron, had died as well.

Yori had taken position in the silent halls of the sacred part of the temple; normally it was restricted but Sensei was off into the fully restricted cave again and Yori felt she needed to connect even deeper than she was normally capable of.

As her physical self sat in the centre of the temple, Yori's spirit roamed through the endless White Plains, trying to sense her deepest feelings. But mostly she felt a turmoil of emotions inside her.

Finally giving up searching her feelings about Ron, Yori tried a different technique; she focused on Kim and the relationship the redhead had had with Ron, and mostly how she (Yori) felt about that.

She concentrated on the different aspects that had been Kim; Possible-san, the strong warrior, the helper, the love of Stoppable-san, the Dragon… suddenly Yori felt like she pushed against a barrier. Thinking that it was created by her own emotions, Yori pushed harder against the barrier and tried to work through it.

The barrier gave in, allowing Yori to pass. But instead of insight in her own feelings, Yori noticed the plains had changed; it was dark and the sky was red with large dark thunderclouds, and an enormous fire seemed to burn everywhere on the horizon.

The young ninja took a step back and tried to return to the physical body, but she couldn't; she was locked in this place.

"Is someone there?" Yori asked cautiously as she sensed a presence moving around.

Somehow the presence seemed on the edge of noticing Yori and suddenly Yori knew that she could die if the presence found her.

The fire increased in strength and Yori recognized it even though she had never seen it; it was the Dragon. Somehow she had entered the realm of the Dragon, and apparently it was still fully alive.

Yori doubled her efforts in searching for some way out as the heat increased and the fire became brighter and the Dragon's consciousness seemed to rise from its slumber.

Panic struck the ninja and just before she wanted to scream in terror a different power reached out and yanked her from this realm of fire.

* * *

"Yori, what did you think you were doing?"

Yori stared wide-eyed at Sensei, "T-The-The Dragon… alive."

"I know, and so is Stoppable-san," Sensei looked guilt burdened, "I should never have tried to interfere with the prophecy."

Yori looked around her; parts of the temple were badly burned and the stone tiles on the floor were cracked by the heat, "Did I do this?"

"You channeled the power to here," the ninja master explained, "why did you search for the Dragon?"

"I didn't, I was searching my own feelings when I found the Dragon… but I didn't know what it was until it was too late."

"That is why the temple is restricted," Sensei scolded, "strong powers can be channeled here, it is very dangerous to do that unprepared."

"I am sorry Sensei," Yori bowed her head, "but now that I have seen the power, I know it has to be stopped."

"And yet it cannot be stopped but by the wielder of the Dragonslayer sword," Sensei said, this time in a milder tone, "Do not attempt to interfere on your own."

"I must," Yori stood up, "I have seen the power, and the power has seen me. I will not be protected from it anywhere, but I can catch it by surprise."

"Do not attempt anything foolish," Sensei pulled Yori back, "Yamanuchi is protected against the Dragonfire, you are safe here as the prophecy unfolds."

"No," Yori shrugged of the master's hand, "I know now it is my destiny to face the Dragon, whatever the outcome. I will go, with your permission or without."

* * *

"Morning KP."

"Mmmphh."

Ron chuckled as he untangled himself from Kim who was still pretty much asleep, he then stepped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

He got halfway until he froze, looked back at the bed again and realization finally kicked in.

"But when did she…" Ron mumbled to himself; he was pretty sure that he went to bed alone. Then he shrugged; he and Kim had shared closer quarters and they had been way too tired to do anything the night before. Besides, having Kim this close was pretty comfortable.

When Ron stepped out of the bathroom Kim was starting to wake up as well, "Good morning Ron, did you sleep well?"

"I sure did, how do you like your eggs?"

"Huh?" Kim blinked in confusion.

"I'm cooking, we got a full fridge," Ron explained, "So what do you want, boiled, baked?"

"I'd like an omelet," Kim smiled, "do you need me to help?"

"Yeah," Ron smirked, "get freshened up and wait patiently at the breakfast table."

"Hey!" Kim acted hurt, "Need I remind you you're losing points here?"

"I'll make it up with a bondiggity breakfast, okay?"

"Alright," Kim gave Ron a peck on his cheek as she walked past him into the bathroom, "Consider your points earned back."

* * *

"You seem distracted," Ron noticed as he put the plates with the breakfast down on the table, "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Kim looked up, "No, I just remembered parts of my dream last night and I tried to figure out what I actually dreamt."

"What do you remember?"

"Power… I don't really remember images but I do remember feeling filled with power, like I was unbeatable… sounds silly huh?"

"Not at all," Ron sat down as well, "Do you remember the day of the Lowardian invasion?"

"How could I forget?" Kim smiled, "you saved me, you saved us all."

"But at the moment I fought off Warhawk and Warmonga I felt something similar to what you're describing; power without limit, no bounds, no-one to control me…"

"Exactly," Kim blurted out, interrupting Ron, "That's exactly how I felt… but what does it mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Ron admitted, "but it has to do with you getting closer with the power you possess."

"But it was different than when you were hurt, or that time in the warehouse," Kim pondered.

"Yes, those times the power helped you out and fed off of your emotions, now it's merging with you."

"Do you think Kaji or Sensei would be able to feel that?" Kim suddenly asked, "Because I had the feeling someone else was there, just outside of my vision."

"I don't know," Ron said, "in fact, I'm not even sure Kaji is still alive."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Kim sighed, "but let's not waste our vacation over that, do you have any plans for today?"

"You mean besides climbing up to mountain lakes and fighting off villains in our swimming clothes?" Ron smirked.

"Ron!" Kim laughed, although with a slight blush.

"Alright, alright," Ron grinned, "we'll do something else."

* * *

"The Yono is gone and that fire guy is probably dead, this is the perfect time to destroy that monkey pretender."

"But Monty, don't you remember what happened? We almost got killed, if that elevator had been a little slower…" DNAmy didn't finish her sentence.

"I know, Stoppable got lucky," Monkey Fist growled, "next time I have to face him alone."

"How do you even know he is still alive?"

"He and I share a link, created by the Monkey idols," the simian villain explained, "It doesn't do much but as long as the link exists I know that boy is alive."

"Why do you still pursue this?" Amy demanded, "Kaji told you that you are the imposter, and clearly all the evidence points in that direction."

"Does it?" Monkey Fist growled in a low voice, "And who do you think would be the next in line if the Monkey Lord happens to die?"

"But if he is the Monkey Lord, he will surely defeat you," Amy pointed out, "I don't want to lose you over that. Besides, where would you find him?"

"I'll just head to Middleton and work on from there."

"Well…" Amy though for a moment to reply, "I forbid you to go, you are my student and have to do as I say."

Monkey Fist snorted, "What are you going to do? The Yono is back to his temple and Kaji is dead, you can't stop me." He then proceeded to walk out of DNAmy's home.

"Monty! Wait!" Amy called out, but Monkey Fist didn't turn around and continued walking away.

"I hope he gets out of this alive," Amy sighed to herself, "wait… maybe there is something I can do…"

* * *

"Are you holding up back there?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Ron called, only slightly out of breath, "but are you sure we're still on the trail?"

"I think so," Kim looked around and pointed at a plateau a little higher, "See there, that's where the end of the trail is supposed to be."

Kim and Ron had decided to a rock climbing-hike trail. There were three variations; a guided tour, an easy trail with some climbing and an adventurous trail involving lots of climbing, the teens had chosen the latter.

"But isn't our trail supposed to be there?" Ron pointed at a couple of signs somewhat to the side.

"I guess you're right," Kim chuckled, "but this trail was even better, now we just have to jump this gap and we're at the picnic area." For a small fee, the tour guides provided with a picnic for hikers at the end of the trail.

"Is it safe?" Ron asked doubtful, "I mean, we could climb down a little bit and then up again on the other side."

"The gap isn't that big," Kim reassured Ron, "it's easy."

"If you say so."

Kim took a running start and easily covered the distance. However, the rocks under her feet were not stable and started to collapse under her weight.

Losing her balance, Kim could only jump back to prevent falling down into the gap. She barely made the jump this time and Ron ran over to grab her, but Kim was waving her arms frantically to regain balance and Ron missed her hand and stumbled backwards as he suddenly lacked the expected counterweight. Ron rolled backwards and hit his head hard on some stones laying behind him.  
"Ron!" Kim, after finally regaining her balance, jumped over to see if her boyfriend was okay.

"Ow," Ron groaned as he carefully touched the back of his head, "That hurt."

"You're bleeding," Kim quickly grabbed the small first aid kit they always carried, "Better sit down for a while."

After Kim stopped the bleeding and placed a bandage she ordered Ron to lie down for a while so he wouldn't get dizzy or sick when he got up.

About fifteen minutes later Ron declared he felt fine and the teens continued their hike to the picnic spot, this time by climbing down into the gap and clearing it at a much narrower spot.

Even though the picnic was nice and they shared their experiences with others hikers who has taken different routes, Ron noticed that Kim was very quiet.

"Something wrong KP?" he asked concerned after most of the other hikers had left, as he could clearly see Kim was struggling with something.

"It's just… you got hurt because of something stupid I did," Kim said, "if I hadn't been so stubborn for looking for a challenge and just took the safe route, you wouldn't be hurt."

"It's okay KP," Ron put a hand on Kim's shoulder, "You couldn't have known those rocks would break under you, and I panicked when I thought you were about to fall…"

"No Ron," Kim interrupted, "don't try to take the blame, I did this, it's my fault… sometimes I feel like I'm a danger to you."

Ron put a finger on Kim's lips, "That's not true and you know it, I know the risks and I voluntarily go with you… yes, sometimes we get in danger and yes, sometimes we could have avoided that, but that's all in hindsight and so is this; it's done, we didn't get seriously hurt and now we put it behind us."

"But I…" Kim tried.

"Shhh," Ron placed his finger back on Kim's lips, "The only thing you're allowed to take from this is experience, okay?"

"Okay," Kim sighed with a sly smile, "when did you get this smart?"

"I don't know," Ron smirked, "maybe a side effect being the Monkey Lord."

"Well 'Monkey Lord'," Kim smirked as she bent over and kissed Ron, "what say we head back as well, and this time we'll take the safe route."

"Really?" Ron asked with a grin, "That is a much longer way, you know."

"And it will be our honor to walk…" Kim's smile died on her lips, "Sorry, that wasn't very appropriate."

"No worry KP," Ron said, "they're not after us anymore, and eventually we will sort this out."

"I hope so," Kim sighed.

* * *

After arriving in Middleton, Yori decided that she could best start at the place were Kim and Ron supposedly had been killed; as far as Yori knew, the teens were about to go to a resort of some kind to take a vacation and possibly avoid the ninjas.

As the young ninja walked to the car rental, she was unaware of a British archaeologist following her from a fair distance.

* * *

Monkey Fist couldn't believe his luck, the ninja girl he remembered from his first attempt to steal the Lotus Blade was standing not ten feet away from him waiting for her luggage. The British villain was almost certain she had a deal of some sorts with either the buffoon or the cheerleader, and she would lead him straight to them.

Walking causally behind the unsuspecting ninja, Monkey Fist made a phone call to the car rental and, using some of his remaining status as an archaeologist, he reserved a car on instant so that he could be certain he would be able to follow the ninja.

* * *

Once at the Mount Middleton resort Yori had little trouble gathering information. After she knew where Kim and Ron were staying she decided to wait until early morning seeing as that was the best time to strike.

* * *

Monkey Fist knew that chasing a chaser was a tricky business, but this time it worked out for him in more ways than one. Seeing by Yori's sneaky approach Monkey Fisk assumed that she had plans similar to his, and she could provide just the distraction he needed.

The monkey villain found a hidden shelter from where he could keep an eye on Yori and wait for her to strike first.

* * *

After the teens had returned from the hike, Ron noticed that Kim was still very quiet and that she was being extra careful with him. Even after telling Kim several times that she didn't need to feel guilty Ron tried another approach.

"KP, could you shut the blinds a bit, the low sunlight makes my head throb," Ron moved his hand to the bandage on the back of his head as if in pain, actually it had stopped hurting a long time ago but he had not been able to convince Kim of that.

Kim gasped and rushed over to close the blinds, "Stay down on the couch… do you need anything to drink?"

"A glass of water would be nice," Kim didn't see Ron slight grin as she ran over to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

After one sip Ron winced and gave Kim the glass back, "It's so cold, it hurts my teeth.

The next glass wasn't good either, "This is almost lukewarm, that makes me nauseated."

He managed to have Kim go back and forth two more times, every time with a more whiny tone before she stepped in front of him, her face somewhere between a frown and a smirk, "Ronald Dean Stoppable, what are you trying to pull here?"

"I see you get it," Ron grinned as he took the glass from his girlfriend and gulped it down in one sip, "Aahhh, perfect this time."

Kim flopped down on the couch next to him, "Sorry I got so crazy and over concerned, it's just… seeing you hurt, and because of me…"

"We talked about this before," Ron softly said, "let that past go."

"I'll try," Kim snuggled closer to Ron, "silly huh, we're use to fight villains bent on world domination on a weekly basis, but when you fall and bump your head I freak out."

"Without the adrenaline and the stress the little things suddenly become a lot more important," Ron agreed as he put and arm around Kim.

"Do you ever miss the normal life?" Kim asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Just… normal life, as normal teenagers. Only school to worry about and such."

Ron shrugged, "I like it as it is, I wouldn't trade this for the world. I don't think we're meant for normal life."

Kim chuckled, "You could be on to something… what are the chances of getting an accidental hit on a babysitting website to save someone from one of the most advanced laser grids in the world."

"Not to mention pulling it off as well," Ron added.

The two sat in content silence for a while, their closeness comforting, until both started to get sleepy and nodded off every few seconds only to wake up by their heads knocking together.

"Wanna get to bed?" Kim asked, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Could you teleport us there?" Ron said drowsily, "I don't think I can get up."

Eventually the teens found the strength to get up and get to bed where they nodded off immediately.

* * *

"Seems like they have gone to bed," Yori mumbled to herself as she watched the last lights go out in the vacation house. The ninja still held to her decision to wait until morning before striking, especially because the teens might have put out the lights for other reasons than sleeping.

"_Three in the morning would do_," Yori took a little more comfortable position in her hiding place and let her body relax so it would be able to get some rest without her actually falling asleep.

* * *

"KP… could you move a bit," Ron mumbled, still half asleep, "it's too warm." He then proceeded to kick off the blanket and get a little room between him and Kim.

As he did so Ron suddenly noticed Kim wasn't lying next to him. Sitting up, Ron looked around, thinking that Kim had fallen off the bed.

"KP?" Ron was surprised by the dim red light shining through the curtains, "_Maybe she got up to watch the sunrise… at two in the morning?" _Ron stared in disbelief at the clock on the wall, then he jumped out of bed and ran to the door, meanwhile trying to switch his pajamas for his mission gear.

As Ron walked out of the house he was met by a red sky that had some resemblance with a sunrise, but also - and that worried Ron a lot more – a grand fire.

"KP!" as Ron ran towards the source of the light he started noticing footsteps of bare feet, first he could only see the footsteps on sandy spots, but a few dozen yards further the footsteps became clear in the grass as well as the grass was completely dried out under them.

Even further along the path the grass was scorched and the footprints were set deeper in the soil.

Worry gripped at Ron heart as he increased his pace… and then he saw Kim.

A trail of footsteps molten into stone led to the centre of an open, rocky area where Kim stood, a pulsating aura surrounding her glowing like a bonfire, her hair danced above her head like a flame and her eyes glowed slightly green, but not enough to blur out her pupils.

Kim stared in horror at her hands as flames ran across her arms and occasionally liquid fire dripped from her fingertips, burning deeply into the ground.

"KP!" Ron wanted to run over to Kim but was pushed back by the sheer heat emanating from her. Stubbornly, Ron pushed on and got closer to Kim.

"Ron, no!" Kim yelled when she saw him trying to get closer, "I'm not safe, stay away from me."

"Not happening," Ron growled as he pushed with more effort against the heat, a blue aura starting to surround him.

"No," Kim shouted, "I don't know what will happen next, please get back."

Ron kept on closing the distance between them, even though he felt like he was walking inside an oven.

"Ron, stop," Kim pleaded holding out her hand gesturing Ron to stop.

Suddenly the flames that ran across Kim's arm shot forward and propelled themselves towards Ron, who was barely able to dodge.

"Ron!" Kim shrieked and all of a sudden the heat imploded, concentrating inside her aura.

With the heat gone, Ron ran over to Kim. "No, I don't want to hurt you," Kim yelled as she ran backwards, away from Ron.

"I don't care," Ron said, his calm voice, despite his own horror, surprising him, "I want to be with you, be there for you, whatever happens."

"No," Kim cried, tears running over her face, "I don't want to hurt you again." She turned around and ran away from Ron at a stunning speed.

"Come back," Ron cried out, "please, I don't want to lose you, for anything," he added, much softer. Then the Monkey Powers activated fully and Ron spurred off in pursuit, but still barely able to keep up.

* * *

Yori has watched in awe as Kim had exited the house, even from quite a distance she had been able to feel the heat. Uncertain of what to do, Yori waited long enough to see Ron exit as well, running full speed in the direction Kim had gone and leaving the door open.

Yori quickly walked into the house and started searching for the Dragon slayer sword.

* * *

Monkey Fist had not waited to see what Yori would do and ran off following Ron. Although the simian villain was not able to keep up by far, he was able to follow in the general direction Ron had gone and he was certain he would be able to find the boy at some point.

* * *

Kim ran, faster than she had even ran before even though all she wanted to do was lie down and curl up. She had almost killed Ron, her fire had almost been his downfall before and now it seemed even more powerful.

She knew Ron was still chasing after her; he would never stop trying to be with her, to be there for her, and that made fresh tears burn in her eyes and blur her vision.

No matter where she would run, even if it were to the other side of the world, Ron would eventually find her, and he wouldn't stop before he did. Of course, Kim's smaller but still brightly glowing aura didn't really make it too hard to locate her.

"_Got to get some distance,"_ Kim thought as she stopped and prepared to teleport.

In the split second before Kim teleported, she saw the location she was jumping to as usual. But this time she was shocked to see Ron there.

Pulling back, Kim desperately tried to focus on a different location, but every attempt ended with Ron and soon a kaleidoscope of visions hung before Kim with Ron being in the centre of each.

Clearly, Ron noticed her presence as he too stopped and started looking around, "KP?"

He then looked straight at Kim through one of the almost opened portals, "Kim, please come back, together we can figure this out," Ron held his hands out, "please… I don't care if I get burned, I know it won't be your fault, I know you will never hurt me on purpose."

Kim took a shivering breath and then held her hand out and reached out to Ron, but when she saw the fiery aura on her arm she lost her courage and stepped back, closing the portals.

"KP…" but Ron knew Kim was gone again, he sighed and then turned around to face a different presence closing in on him, "Monkey Fist…"

* * *

After closing the connection to Ron, Kim sat down for a while, uncertain of what to do. When she had some time to think she realized she was still wearing her pajamas; a pair of sweatpants and an old sleeveless top, not really the things to run away in.

Kim decided to go back to the vacation home seeing as it would be one of the last places Ron would go to if he were still searching for her, she would just have to make sure he didn't see her glowing aura.

Kim mentally scolded herself for trying to get away and hide from her best friend, even though he had offered to help her. But her fear of hurting Ron still won and Kim started planning a route to the house while avoiding Ron.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter.


	11. Visions and meetings

Thanks everybody for reviewing, I hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Visions and meetings**

"Ron Stoppable," Monkey Fist said in a low voice, "this will be the last time we meet."

"Perhaps it will be, perhaps not," Ron answered calmly; suddenly things seemed to fall in place for him and even though on the outside nothing changed, Ron felt the Monkey Powers build up inside him more powerful than ever.

"You will give me what is rightfully mine," Monkey Fist hissed, "or I will take it from you and I will destroy you."

"You are right," Ron held out his hand while the blue aura started to surround him, glowing dimly, "If you have the courage, take what is to be yours."

Monkey Fist looked suspiciously at his adversary, "That's it? You are giving me the power?"

"I never said that," Ron mentioned, suddenly very aware of the rules surrounding powers like his, "I can only give you what you need to have, what is yours to have, what is your right to have… the truth."

"The truth is that I am the rightful Monkey Master," Monkey Fist growled, "and that you are the imposter who somehow stole my powers."

"We both got the powers," Ron said, "and only one of us was chosen to carry the full power… if you are so certain, what hurt could the truth be?"

"Alright," Monkey Fist extended his hand, "Give me the truth."

* * *

As Kim neared the vacation house she saw a lone figure standing in front of the entrance. Surprised, Kim took a better look; it sure wasn't Ron… "Yori?"

"Possible-san," Yori simply said, "or Dragon, if you prefer."

"Kim is good," Kim said warily, "why are you here, and how did you know we are still alive?"

"I have seen you in a vision," Yori explained, "and you cannot be left alive, the danger to the world is too great."

"So it was you…" Kim mumbled, remembering her dream, then she turned her attention back to the ninja, "I think it is better that you leave, I don't want to hurt you and you don't stand a chance against me."

"We have fought before," Yori mentioned.

"And we ended evenly matched," Kim pointed out as she gestured around her, "Can't you see I already have trouble controlling the power, do you really want to find out what happens if I get pushed too far."

"Then give up and surrender your life," Yori practically ordered, "the need of the many counts greater than the need of the few."

"Easy for you to say," Kim scowled, "besides, doesn't your 'prophecy' indicate different anyway?"

"I am prepared to die if that's what it takes to destroy you," Yori stated, "and the prophecy can be interpreted wrong."

"Indeed," Kim agreed, "have you considered that could also apply to the danger of the Dragon?"

"Perhaps," Yori admitted, "but I rather take the safe way," the ninja then suddenly whipped out one of her grappling chains and sent it flying towards Kim at a stunning speed.

However, the chain was met in mid-air by a whip of flame that Kim shot out. The weapons clashed and Yori blinked for a moment before she recomposed herself and took another shot, this time using both of her chains.

Again, Kim countered, also with a second whip, but this time the fire was a lot more powerful and the chains started glowing a dull red.

With a yelp, Yori let go of the chains, "You have grown very powerful Possible-san, perhaps it is true that only the wielder of the Lotus Blade, or as you call it; the Dragonslayer Sword, can defeat you."

"Keep Ron out of this," Kim snapped, "you have no idea what you are putting him true by saying things like that."

"I wasn't talking about Stoppable-san," Yori said as she unsheathed the sword from the scabbard on her back.

* * *

The moment Monkey Fist grabbed Ron's hand he felt the power surge through him, but it was different than the time he first obtained it; this time he felt distant, as an outside observer.

And then the visions came.

Monkey Fist saw a young archaeologist he barely recognized. The young man, almost a boy still, was proudly presenting the findings that were the crown on his PhD study and that immediately gave him standing amongst his fellow archaeologists.

"_As you can see from the many statues, the monks worshipped the power of their ancient ancestors… hundreds or even thousands of years before Charles Darwin this civilization already had a basic understanding of evolution. A series of statues we have been able to sort on date clearly show their view on the transition from ape to man… things that modern science can now prove by fossil records."_

_The archaeologist paused for a moment before continuing to the next slide, "What is even more amazing is the goal of the order; we have only just started figuring out the meaning of the texts found in the temples but they seem to indicate a safekeeping of unimaginable powers."_

_Some of the professors coughed uncomfortably as they feared the topic would descend into nonsense and Monty Fiske, the young archaeologist, smiled cunningly, "Of course we know these 'powers' are mere tricks, floating on superstition, but I have brought one of these 'tricks' to show the level of craftsmanship that went into this, which is the reason why this civilization is of such importance to archaeological research."_

Monkey Fist remembered very well what he had brought; the small statue of a monkey glowed blue when it was brought close a another statue, the other statue had been damaged beyond recognition but Monty Fiske had been pretty sure it was some kind of serpent or lizard.

Before Monkey Fist could say something, a new vision appeared.

_Lord Fiske, heritage to the Fiske title, castle and wealth, was covered in mud as he crawled deeper in the now silent dig. It was well past midnight and everyone was asleep; there was no need for guards as the dig was hundreds of miles from any civilization and the local wildlife didn't came larger than an average sewer rat._

_It had been three years after his graduation and entitlement to Doctor in archeology. The research he had done then had led him to this spot; an even more important temple in the still mysterious order of monks. By this time Monty had dug deeper in the life of the order and found a descendant order consisting of about a dozen monks._

_Even though the monks didn't consider themselves protectors of the mysterious powers, they did still know the martial arts form that was practiced by the ancient monks; Tai Ching Pek Kwar or, appropriately, monkey kung fu._

_Monty Fiske had encountered the form before in his searches but this certain style seemed different, older and somehow Monty felt attracted to it._

_He had spent almost a year training with the monks before he continued his search, more eager than ever and hoping to someday show this hidden power to the world. And that was why he was sneaking around in the dig led by himself, earlier today he had caught a glimpse of a chamber and at that moment he felt tingles going over his entire body; he was certain he had found something extraordinary and he wanted to keep it to himself and not have it be put away in a museum, guarded and unreachable._

Monkey Fist chuckled at the memory; that had been the first of the four statues he had found over the years, and most likely the start of a much stronger obsession.

_Monty stalked around in his castle; it had been almost three months after the archaeological search had ended, very successful in more than one way. Not only had Monty's team found loads of extremely valuable items, the statue he had taken for himself had given a clue for another similar statue. Monty knew that he had to have them all because a new realization had come to him; he would not only be able to show the power to the world, he might actually possess the power._

"_Master Fiske, why don't you sit down and have some tea?" Bates, the loyal family butler and the only insider on Monty's secret suggested, "Walking around like that won't help you at all."_

"_I know that," Monty snapped, a bit surprised at the new edge his voice had lately, "But there has to be a way, I must be able to obtain the statue."_

"_You will never be able to get past the security at that museum," Bates pointed out, "but your status as a renowned archaeologists might get you the statue."_

_Monty stopped, "Carry on."_

_"Make a replica based on the statue you already have, then ask to observe the other statue for your research on Tai Ching Pek Kwar," Bates explained, "then all you have to do is switch the replica for the statue."_

"_Splendid," Monty almost shouted, "You are a true master mind."_

Monkey Fist's smile grew wider; the theft had gone great. The replica had been hidden in a large scanner that supposedly could scan the structure of the outside of the statue. The switch had been easy, as Monty had been left alone to do his research; no one had ever found out.

_Monty Fiske, now a true master at Tai Ching Pek Kwar after training several more years with the monks, stood in front of an extraordinary home; the house screamed bubbly happiness and cuteness, but it was wasted on Monty; he only had one reason to be here._

Monkey Fist frowned, this had been the first time he had met DNAmy and for some reason she immediately fell in love with him. He had played along in order to obtain his goal; monkey hands and feet, a much more flexible spine and, but that he found out later, fangs to go with it.

_Monty crawled out of a partly caved in temple, bloodied, battered and broken, but still alive thanks to his 'enhancements'. The same could not be said about three of his colleagues he had taken with him to make the search seem more legitimate; this temple would be their grave._

_Lord Fiske sighed, the traps has been devastating; it seemed every next statue was better guarded, Monty had heard the stories about how the second statue had gotten to the museum he stole it from and it hadn't been pretty. But now the only thing that lasted him to do was get an explanation out on how the other archaeologists died without getting himself in trouble._

Monkey Fist remembered that last part; the crying families had been an annoyance to him, delaying his plans to obtain the last statue. Of course, on the positive side, that extra time had made him find out about Kim Possible, the ideal person to be risked for the next trap filled temple. Of course, that had also brought him in contact with Ron Stoppable, which eventually led Monkey Fist back to the reason why he was here.

"So, what is this supposed to show me?" Monkey Fist demanded, "My quest for the Monkey Powers? I know that already, it ended in you stealing them."

Ron said nothing, but before Monkey Fist could repeat his demand a new set of visions appeared.

_

* * *

A much younger version of Ron stood up against bullies two times his size, willing to take the hit for a redheaded girl about his age he didn't even know at that moment._

_Several years later, while walking to school, Ron purposefully tripped over his own feet to divert his best friend's attention, and that of all the rest of their schoolmates from her newly installed braces that had almost terrified her out of going to school that day._

_Ron was making a fool of himself at the hospital to make the sick children laugh and forget about their illnesses and diseases for a moment._

Monkey Fist snorted; he had always known Stoppable had been a buffoon, but apparently he made it his life's work.

_Ron struggled to keep up with Kim on a mission, even though he was exhausted and hurting he knew he had to be there when she engaged whichever villain they were facing now, if only to distract them for that tiny precious moment that Kim needed._

Monkey Fist's smirk turned into a frown; the boy did have some qualities, loyalty being high on the list.

_Ron ran through Monkey Fist's castle, trying to stay ahead of the crazed archaeologist. Despite what Kim's cousin Larry had suggested and his own bold statement afterwards, his heart was racing with fear; he had to let his greatest fear completely overcome him, maybe at the cost of what had already happened to Monkey Fist._

_But there was one fear overshadowing even his scare of monkeys, and that was what made Ron continue running towards the room with the statues; he could not bear the thought of losing Kim, and he was sure she would be one of the first persons Monkey Fist would go after when the villain was done with him, seeing as she too knew his secret._

_So there he stood, demanding the power from the statues even though he didn't want it, his loyalty and friendship overcoming his fear, allowing him to be the chosen one of the two._

The visions stopped and Monkey Fist was left to contemplate them, he had to admit, even though grudgingly, that the boy had earned some of his respect.

For Ron though, a new vision began; a battle that had been decided on by the death of one young female warrior played before his eyes down till the final fight.

"_KP…"_ was Ron's only thought as he saw the female warrior disappear in flames as he desperately tried to tear himself away from the vision.

When he finally succeeded, he didn't pay attention to Monkey Fist anymore; he had to find Kim.

* * *

"Put that away," Kim urged as she shifted her stance to defend herself if necessary, "You have no idea of the power in that weapon."

"I know its purpose," Yori walked closer to Kim, the Dragonslayer sword at a battle-ready position.

"Its purpose is different than you think," Kim told, "but it is instilled with a different power, it makes the wielder want to destroy the Dragon."

"That is its purpose," Yori said, "and it is the final weapon against the Dragon, surrender and I will be quick."

Kim sighed, "You really have no idea of my own powers, do you?" The aura surround the redhead once again intensified, "Last chance, put down the sword and leave."

"Never!" Yori shouted as she charged.

* * *

Ron ran as fast as he could; this time he knew very well where Kim was, and he also noticed another presence near her he recognized, _"Yori, please don't do anything stupid…"_

* * *

Yori felt a strange sense moving through her, whispering what to do, urging her to destroy the Dragon. It felt so convincing and powerful that the ninja was sure she could beat the Dragon in no time.

But much to Yori's surprise, her sword was blocked by a blade of fire that Kim suddenly wielded. The block was so powerful it almost knocked the Dragonslayer sword out of Yori's hands.

Quickly recomposing, Yori shifted her position to strike again, but the redhead didn't give her the chance.

Strike after strike rained down on the ninja, who was barely able to block all of them. Each strike knocked her back a few paces and made her arms feel shocked and numb.

Another upwards thrust and Kim knocked the sword from Yori's grip. The ninja was about to grab a concealed knife from her sleeve when Kim flicked her wrist and threw a small ring of fire at her opponent. The ring anchored on Yori's wrist and slammed the ninja backwards into a large boulder.

As Yori frantically tried to free her hand Kim threw another ring, pinning her other hand as well. Two more fire rings at the ninja's legs then insured her complete immobility.

As Yori struggled with her bonds, Kim walked up to her, "Now that I have your undivided attention I might be able to get this through your head; I am not your enemy, and even if I was you don't stand a chance against either me or Ron."

Yori stared defiantly back and said nothing, but she did notice that Kim was again having trouble containing her fire. The ninja figured that it had to do with the other girl's emotions and started looking for a way to exploit this possible weakness.

Kim, on the other hand, let the fiery aura burn for the moment as she turned away from the bound ninja and went to pick up the Dragonslayer sword.

* * *

The moment Kim picked up the sword, a surge of energy rushed through her and blue pulses moved up her arm.

With the energy came the realization, "_Ron… how could I have been so stupid?"_

As Kim's orange-red aura suddenly faded from the wild roar to a calm, serene light, the redhead turned around and faced Yori again.

"Tell Sensei we'll come to Yamanuchi shortly. Don't have defenses ready, we come in peace," Kim chuckled a bit at the irony her last sentence. Then, still holding the Dragonslayer sword in her one hand, she moved her other hand backwards and then punched forward with an open hand strike.

Yori saw the large pulsating ring of fire come towards her and desperately tried to break free of her bonds.

A moment later Yori was gone, right at the exact moment Ron stormed onto the terrain.

"KP!" Ron skidded to a halt and looked wide-eyed at his girlfriend, "What did you do to Yori?"

"Ron," Kim rushed over to Ron and enveloped him in a hug, "I've been so stupid… why did I try to get away from you? Can you forgive me?"

Ron experienced a wide variety of emotions; happiness that Kim was back, shock about what happened with Yori, confusion of what Kim was trying to say… "Of course I forgive you or running off, you panicked… but what happened to Yori? I need to know."

Kim released Ron, still smiling, "Of course, what was I thinking. Yori is doing fine, I just teleported her away."

"You can do that?"

"Apparently," Kim grinned smugly, "but now we need to go to Yamanuchi, I can explain things better when we're there."

"Ok, sure…" Ron was still confused, but he trusted Kim's judgment, "I see your fire is also back to normal?"

"Even better," Kim told, "I finally figured out what keeps it in check… and that is you," she added after Ron's curious look.

"This needs more explaining I think," Ron said, "oh… I ran into Monkey Fist when I was searching for you."

"How did that work out?" Kim asked worried and started checking Ron over for injuries.

"We didn't fight," Ron explained after seeing Kim's worried looks, "I made some things clear to him, but it's up to him to figure them out."

"Alright," Kim said after a little hesitation, "Well… we'd better go to Yamanuchi now, we need to set things right there."

* * *

Yori slowly stood up, trying to figure out where she was. Everything looked familiar but the ninja was still confused since moments ago she was on mount Middleton facing Kim.

Slowly the ninja walked over the terrain, she was now sure she was very close to home, seeing as the Yamanuchi School was the closest thing she had to a home.

True enough, the outlines of the buildings became clear quickly and moments later Yori stood at the front gate of the school.

But when the ninja walked through the gate, she was suddenly stopped and painfully pushed back by an unknown force.

Wincing, Yori tried again. And again she was pushed back, this time with even more force.

The ninja tried to figure out what was going on when she saw the glowing bands of fire on her arms and legs, "_Oh no!"_

The rings of Dragon fire were repelled by the ancient defenses of Yamanuchi, preventing Yori from entering.

Alarmed by the power of the Dragon trying to enter the school, Sensei rushed out of the library, quickly followed by a group of ninjas.

"Yori? Why are you emanating Dragon powers?" Sensei inquired, "Did you face Possible-san against my advice?"

"I did," Yori slumped her head down, "I am sorry Sensei, I have failed."

You are brave for daring to face the Dragon," Sensei admitted, "but also foolish for not thinking through what kind of powers you are facing, the Dragon has gained in strength with every passing moment… and now you might have lured her to the school."

The words had not left his mouth when the area flared up and Kim and Ron appeared. Yori's eyes grew wide and all the other ninjas prepared themselves for a fight.

"Order them off," Ron commanded, "we don't wish to hurt anyone."

"Let me take those off you," Kim turned to Yori, who was still speechless, and waved her hand, removing the fire shackles.

The moment Yori was free she jumped past the invisible border and stepped between the other ninjas.

"Sensei," Ron made a short bow, "we need to talk."

"Not here," the ninja master said, "the area is shielded against the powers of the Dragon."

"No," Kim told, "maybe against some of the powers, but not against the Dragon itself." She then proceeded to walk through the gate to Yamanuchi.

* * *

As Kim passed the shield, a sound like glass chiming could be heard all over the school. But Kim did not seem to have any trouble getting past the defense.

"Coming Ron?" Kim asked as Ron was still listening in wonder at the chimes.

"Huh? …Yeah, it's just… that sound… it felt so familiar."

"It felt like you," Kim smiled, "it's the same as your power…"

She was interrupted by an exhausted gasp and everybody looked around to see DNAmy staggering the last few steps to the school.

"Monkey Fist… in danger… want to… attack the Dragon…" the heavyset woman collapsed to the ground and remained sitting as she caught her breath.

"We know," Ron gently told, "Monkey Fist is unharmed."

"And he's still in Middleton," Kim added, then she turned to Sensei, "I know you have a version of the prophecy of the Dragon here, take us to it."

Sensei hesitated for a moment and Yori and the other ninjas prepared themselves for a last stance, but then the older man bowed his head, "Very well, I will take you to it."

Soon Kim, Ron and Sensei walked to the library, Yori and a few of the ninjas following closely, behind them walked DNAmy who had insisted on coming along. Even though Ron and Sensei had been dubious, Kim had agreed saying that DNAmy now also was an integral part, for similar reasons Kim had also asked Yori to come along. When the others had asked why Kim had shrugged and told them it was a strong gut feeling.

* * *

After they reached the library, the other ninjas waited outside while the rest of the group continued inside.

After a few hallways and passages the group reached the secret entrance, Sensei opened it and they continued their trek deeper into the mountain.

"So that's the prophecy?" Ron asked as he pointed to the glowing scroll floating above the pedestal in the large cave.

"Yes Stoppable-san," Sensei said, "and if you read it, you understand our worry."

Ron walked over to the scroll and began reading.

It didn't take him long to read through the prophecy, "…In the final battle the Monkey Lord and the Dragon will fight. What's that supposed to mean? Kim and I won't fight, right KP?"

"Let me see," Kim stepped on the pedestal as well to read the scroll for herself.

The moment Kim stepped on the pedestal, the scroll began to glow intensely bright and Ron quickly let go of it. Then the ground began to shake and the outlines of the cave seemed to move.

Yori, Sensei and DNAmy fell down as the ground shifted under their feet. Kim and Ron managed to stay upright as the pedestal seemed to be the centre of the movement.

"How did you get here?" Kim spun around at the hearing of the familiar voice.

"Kaji?" Kim asked dumbfounded, "I could ask you the same thing."

Even as she spoke, Kim took a defensive position and Ron did the same.

"The scroll," Yori suddenly gasped, "there is another one."

Everybody looked up to see two scrolls floating opposite to each other, each on one side of the pedestal.

More things seemed to have doubled; there was now also a second entrance at the other side of the cave.

Suddenly it started to dawn to Kim, "The caves… they have joined, the prophecy of the Monkey Lord and that of the Dragon are together now."

"So is this the final battle?" Ron pondered.

"We won't fight each other Kaji," Kim told the fire sorcerer, "Whatever your plan was to obtain my powers, it will fail."

"There are other ways…" Kaji produced a small puppet that looked very much like Monkey Fist, "But an ally would come in handy." He then set the puppet on fire.

Amy gasped as the doll burned brightly, but then the flame increased and the actual Monkey Fist burst through the fiery portal, one that reminded Yori very much of the portal Kim had sent her through.

"What happened?" the villain looked around bewildered, "Where am I?"

"Did you think I didn't keep my pets on a leash?" Kaji grinned.

"So you got Monkey Fist," Kim shrugged, "I doubt that will cut it."

"Oh no, I got the Yono's apprentice who pledged loyal to another master," Kaji's grin turned wicked, "For the lifetime of either one of them."

Suddenly, with amazing speed and surprising everyone, Kaji jumped up and ran to DNAmy while forming a blade of flame in his hand. Before anyone could react, he stabbed the woman in her abdomen.

"Amy!" Monkey Fist gasped and he ran over to the falling woman as Kaji turned away from her. Almost immediately unearthly monkey screams began to fill the cave.

* * *

Within a split second Kim was in full mission command mode, "Ron! First aid, Sensei, Yori! Keep Kaji at bay, I'll keep the Yono off."

Ron rushed over to DNAmy and grabbed Monkey Fists hands and pushed them on the bleeding wound, "Keep pressure on it, I need time to focus." Monkey Fist meekly nodded, still in shock, and did as told.

Sensei and Yori tried their best on fighting Kaji, but they were fighting a losing battle against the fire sorcerer. Meanwhile, Kim's fiery aura was lighting the cave as she prepared to face the Yono.

The moment the Ape-like creature appeared, Kim struck. But he managed to avoid the attack, if only barely.

"So now the monkey is mine again?" the Yono snapped at Kaji, who smirked and pushed his attack on the two ninjas.

"I had to get you here, might as well give you your lackey back."

"This is not over yet," the Yono growled as he attacked Kim. However, her power just shrugged off his stone-gaze.

Kim then began countering with her own attacks, forcing the Yono back. She also tried to fire a blast at Kaji every now and then to give Yori and Sensei a fighting chance.

Amidst of all the fighting, Ron was a beacon of serenity as he concentrated his power on healing Amy. Monkey Fist stood beside him, watching the fight with worry, not even sure of which team to root for.

"Why are you doing this?" the villain asked, "And why can't you hurry it up? We're in a war-zone here."

Ron looked up, "I do this because I can, I would never deny someone help, neither would Kim. That's where you and I differ… as for the speed, I'm not familiar with Amy's body; she's done a lot to it over the past few years, I can't just heal it like that.

"Point taken," Monkey Fist hesitated as he struggled with his next sentence, "Thank you for doing this."

Not knowing what to say, Ron nodded and concentrated again on healing.

Kaji had managed to smack Yori away and Sensei was now facing him alone. For all his skill and wisdom, the Yamanuchi headmaster just lacked the stamina to continue his fight against the raging attacks from the fire sorcerer and soon Kaji found an opening.

"NO! Sensei," Yori cried out as the ninja master rolled away on the ground and stayed down, unconscious.

Before Kaji had time to check his surroundings, he heard a voice behind him, hissing, "Now that's something you shouldn't have done." And before he knew it, and extremely powerful fire blast lifted him up and smacked him into the cave wall.

After blasting Kaji into the wall, Kim rushed over to Sensei to check him for injuries, Yori was already at his side, "He seems to be okay… WATCH OUT!"

Kim spun around to face the Yono standing before her, this time surrounded by a dark blue aura. As the evil monk gazed at her, Kim powered up her own aura even more to be sure to fence off the attack.

Monkey screams filled the cave once again as most of the aura of the Yono concentrated in his gaze before he let go.

The flash was bright enough to blind everyone for a moment. When they could see again, they saw the Yono sagging down to the ground; exhausted, a statue of Kim Possible standing before him.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter down, I hope you liked it.


	12. The realm of the Dragon

Thanks everybody for reviewing, I hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The realm of the Dragon**

"KP!" Ron yelled and ran over to the statue of Kim, seeing that except for the turning into stone Kim was fine he turned to the Yono, "Do you realize what you have done?"

The Yono was unable to respond; exhausted as he was, but Sensei had an idea of what was going on, "He used part of his essence to fight Possible-san, and apparently he succeeded."

"Only temporarily," Ron pointed out, "the full power of the Dragon is at least equal to or even outweighs the Monkey Powers, let alone only one side. And we already know Dragonfire can melt stone." He added while looking at Monkey Fist.

He unsheathed the Dragonslayer sword, showing it glowing in many different taints of blue, shifting continuously, "The balance is fully disrupted, the Monkey Power will fall apart if there is no division anymore."

"What?" Monkey Fist looked up confused, "How can it fall apart?"

Ron's eyes had a bluish taint and his voice was a little off as he spoke; like someone else was speaking for him, but with it still being Ron as well, "The power the wizards installed in the Monkey Powers is strengthened by the division of good and evil, by keeping the balance between two extremes enormous power could be obtained. That was thought the only way to oppose fire."

Ron turned back to the Yono, "But now you have disrupted that balance. And even worse, you created a disruption in the fire powers… who knows what could come from that."

"Look! The statue!" Yori pointed to the stone figurine; the fiery aura had returned and the eyes were glowing green, and the stone was showing cracks all over.

"Brace yourself," Ron shouted as a mighty roar filled the cave, threatening to deafen everyone.

"I… HAVE… HAD IT!" The stone exploded in a vortex of fire that quickly grew into a column reaching up to the roof of the cave.

Inside the pillar of fire stood Kim, her eyes glowing with rage, "What did we ever do to you?" she demanded, "We did not intend to steal any powers, yet you treat us as thieves. You try to kill us on your assumption of what we would do."

Sensei cringed with every accusation, and even Monkey Fist seemed to shrink down.

"Have you ever taken in consideration what we want? No, but when there's trouble or when your little plans went wrong, then you call us to clean up the mess. We don't want the powers, we don't need the powers, but we still got them. We just want some peace and time for ourselves, is that too much to ask?"

Ron nodded approvingly, "Yeah, I agree… KP?"

Only then Ron noticed that Kim had gone completely quiet; the column of fire was still there, but Kim was now sitting down, seemingly not noticing her surroundings anymore.

"She's in a meditative trance," Sensei said as Yori helped him up, "One can only wonder what is happening there."

"She is in the realm of the Dragon," Kaji groaned as he tried to get up, drawing everybody's attention to him, "She is about to be tested by the fire."

The fire sorcerer let out a pained chuckle, "She has to make the choice… let fire consume or let the flame die… either way, you have lost."

"Why?" Ron demanded, "I know Kim will make the right choice."

Sensei shook his head sadly, "This is what we feared, if Possible-san chooses the fire, she will live… even rule the world… at the cost of being consumed and becoming an all-consuming fire."

"And without her power, what will there be to hold the Yono and the fire sorcerer at bay?" Yori asked.

Ron looked at the Yono who still sat down on the ground in exhaustion, then he looked at Kaji who was also still laying down on the ground, "I think I can handle."

"But for how long?" Kaji grinned, "You may defeat us now, but we don't die easy.

And the Yono's life is tied to your precious young sister."

"Of course…" Ron gasped, he looked at the patterns of blue that ran over the Dragonslayer sword, an inkling of a smile appearing of his face.

* * *

Kim found herself in a strange landscape that slightly reminded her of the plains where she met up with Ron when she was still kidnapped by Kaji. But this place seemed darker and the sky was red with black thunderclouds, giving the place a beautiful and imposing fiery appearance.

As Kim looked around, wondering how she got there after her outburst in the cave, suddenly pillars of fire shot out of the ground in two rows, creating a path between them.

Curiously, Kim started to walk between the pillars, meanwhile admiring the wonderful slow moving flames that made up the pillars.

As she looked ahead, something solid started to become visible at the end of the row. It was shrouded in black smoke, but to Kim it appeared to be a gate.

As Kim got closer to the giant gate, she watched in wonder at the beautiful display of art lining the structure; sculptures of dragons, life-like flames, many other mythical creatures such as phoenixes, efreeti and other fire dwelling creatures.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kim spun around at the voice and faced… herself?

* * *

Ron took a careful look at Kaji and the Yono to make sure they wouldn't be able to do much during the next few minutes, then he turned to Monkey Fist.

"We can still win, but I need your help."

"What do you mean?" Monkey Fist asked suspiciously, already feeling a hint of what would be asked from him.

"I need your confirmation," Ron told, "you tried to cling on to what was not yours for too long already."

"No!" the villain growled, "The powers are mine, whatever you say otherwise."

Ron sighed, "You are right, and that's why you have to say it, and mean it. Deep down you know it's true, why don't you let go? You will find that it is very relieving."

Monkey Fist's eyes darted between Ron and Amy, who was mostly healed but still unconscious, "I… I can't…"

Ron looked his nemesis straight in the eyes, "Lose your obsession and gain care, but you will only find the difference after you have done it."

"No… I…" Monkey Fist slumped down, his feelings a turmoil, the visions Ron showed him earlier bubbling up again, "Don't make me…"

"No-one is making you," Ron said softly, "only you can say it, and only when you mean it, it will work… The only thing I can do is ask you. So please, will you join our side and help us win?"

"Fine," Monkey Fist straightened up and took a deep breath, "You are the true keeper of the Monkey Powers, I thought I was, but I am not… I am the imposter."

"Thank you," Ron said truthfully.

Monkey Fist frowned, "I don't feel different? Shouldn't I have lost my part of the powers or something?"

Ron smiled, "The powers are like sand; holding on too tight makes it run through your fingers, but accepting it with an open hand will let you keep it. The real change is much deeper in you, you will know soon what I mean."

Ron held up the sword, it was glowing dimly now, and he sat down in front of Kim, somewhat out of reach of the slowly rotating column of fire, "Will you keep an eye on Kaji and the Yono, in case they recover quicker than I expect?"

Ron closed his eyes and a serene blue glow surrounded him.

* * *

Kim shook her head and took another look; sure, the other woman looked a lot like herself, but there were many differences Kim hadn't spotted at first sight. The woman was several years older, slightly larger and more… hardened… that was the closest word Kim could find for it.

"Who are you?" Kim asked, "What is this place? And how did I get here?"

The woman laughed, "You sure get to the point quickly, we are in the realm of the Dragon, the focal point of the Fire powers. You got here because you are deemed ready to make the decision."

Kim frowned, "But who are you?"

The woman slumped down a bit, "I am you predecessor… I'm still here because I couldn't make the decision and I forfeited."

"What decision?" Kim asked puzzled.

"Behind that door resides the spirit of fire; the true Dragon if you will. He will give you the choice to become the ever burning flame or to lose your powers and be cast back to the normal world… he will show you the outcomes of both choices before you make the decision," the woman looked down saddened, "Every choice you make has its price."

"But you forfeited," Kim pointed out, "is that also a choice?"

"No, it was a trick," the woman looked at Kim again, "I needed the powers, but I didn't want to win… the power of fire was granted to me on the promise that I would be sacrificed in fire before noon of the next day… I had to do it, because otherwise my… love…" the woman's voice broke and Kim quickly ran over to comfort her.

"How long ago has that been?" Kim asked, letting the woman sob on her shoulder.

"I don't know… but I relive it every moment… his crushed look when he stabbed…" she buried her head in Kim's shoulder again.

After a while the woman composed herself a bit, "You have to choose, the trick won't work again… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Kim smiled reassuring, at least she hoped she did, "I can handle it."

At that moment the gate opened and Kim started walking though, giving the other woman another reassuring look, even though her heart pounded in her chest.

* * *

In the cave, the column of fire died down to a red aura similar in size to Ron's blue aura. As the teens sat facing each other without looking, the scrolls with the prophecies started to spin around each other, switching red and blue glows.

* * *

Hanna was asleep in her bedroom when a strange glow bathed the room in a soft blue light. The young girl woke up and looked at the figure that stood at the end of her bed.

"Brother."

"Hey Hanna," Ron smiled as Hanna reached out and tried to grab his arm, but her hand just went through it, "I'm sorry, I'm not really here."

Hanna looked curiously at her big brother, "Is some wrong?"

"I'm afraid so," Ron sighed, "and I need you to do something for me… I need you powers."

Hanna cocked her head, "Powers?" then her face broke into a wide grin, "Running on walls?"

"Yeah," Ron smiled, "but I'm afraid you won't be able to do that anymore after."

"S'okay," Hanna said with a face more serious than Ron had ever seen the girl.

"Thank you," Ron softly said, "I need you to touch this sword… be careful, it's really sharp."

Hanna looked at the weapon that had suddenly appeared between the two, the sword was actually in the room, floating blade up above Hanna's bed.

"Lotus blade," Hanna whispered as she reached out her hand to touch the sharp edge.

"You're right," Ron told, "it used to be the Lotus blade… careful… just touch it with one finger."

Fully trusting her brother, Hanna extended her index finger to the blade and touched the edge, causing it to slice a tiny wound on the tip of her finger.

Suddenly Hanna was surrounded by a blue aura as well, her bleeding fingertip healed in an instant and the blue aura moved backwards, detaching itself from the girl and taking the shape of an elder woman.

"The new Monkey Lord," the woman bowed to Ron, "thank you for wanting to be my teacher, even if it only was for a short while."

"You're welcome," Ron smiled, "I want to reform the Monkey Powers, will you help me and come with me."

"Certainly," the woman smiled warmly and changed back into a blue glow and embedded herself in the sword, making one side glow in light blue.

"Bye Hanna," Ron said as he started to fade again, "I hope to see you again in a few days."

"Bye," Hanna waved. Shortly after Ron left she fell asleep again with a smile on her face.

* * *

Kim carefully stepped into the room behind the gates; it was hard to see inside, as there was fire everywhere around, the flames dancing and twirling in a hypnotic fashion.

"Kimberly Ann Possible," a deep voice rumbled, "you came here to decide or be decided."

Kim looked in the direction of the voice and was shocked and amazed to see a gigantic dragon staring at her.

"I eh… I guess I am," the redhead walked closer to the creature, "you are the spirit of fire?"

"Yes," the dragon told, "I will show you the future of both possibilities, and then you have to chose one and fulfill your destiny."

Kim smirked, "Straight to the point, I…" she gasped as the first vision enveloped her.

_Kim woke up from her 'meditation' and saw that Ron was in a meditation of his own. Kaji was slowly getting up, seemingly starting to recover from the last attack._

_The Yono was nowhere to be found, and that worried Kim a bit; it was better to know where your enemies are._

_Sensei was still in no shape to fight, but Yori looked capable._

"_Possible-san, Stoppable-san went after you to help you, why did he not return?"_

"_Huh?" Kim frowned, "I don't know what Ron is doing, but I lost my powers. We need to defeat Kaji before he recovers fully."_

_A wall of fire cut Yori off from Kim, "Too late," Kaji smirked, his eyes dark and menacing, "You lost MY powers, you will pay dearly."_

_Kim was able to hold her own against Kaji for a short while; her skills were still all there, but without a defense against the fire sorcerer's power it was harder and harder to fend off his building rage._

"_KP!" Ron suddenly appeared and slammed Kaji away from Kim, "Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah," Kim smiled, "but I don't have my powers anymore, so this could get difficult."_

_Ron frowned, but before he could say something a part of the ceiling collapsed and fell down on him._

_Kaji grinned wickedly, "You may be immune to my direct fire, but I know other tricks."_

_The rock slid off the blue aura that surrounded Ron, "Think again."_

_Unfazed, Kaji took the time Ron needed to free himself fully from the rock to teleport over to Kim and to grab her and place a fire blade over her throat._

"_KP!" Ron gasped, his face turned dark "Let her go!"_

"_One move and she dies," Kaji growled, putting he blade closer to Kim's throat, causing the skin to turn a bit red from the sheer heat._

"_What do you want?" Ron hissed, not advancing but not backing off either._

"_To hurt you, I don't care which one, badly," Kaji flashed Ron a demonic grin, "with the Dragon powers gone, I don't have long here anymore. But I'm taking one of you with me."_

"_NO!" Ron yelled, "Let Kim go!"_

"_Only on one condition, and then I will let the girl go to live her life as she likes. I swear on fire," Kaji said, "I know you know the truth of this."_

_Ron nodded, "What is your condition?"_

"_Do you know what a Hara-kiri is?"_

_Kim eyes grew wide, and if it were not for Kaji's hand holding her head back, she would have cut her throat open with his sword, "NO! Ron, don't do it!"_

_Ron looked sadly into Kim's eyes as he turned his sword around, "I love you KP, I always did…"_

"_NOOO!"_

"NOOO!" Kim shrieked, but then she noticed she was back in the realm of the Dragon.

Shaking, she looked at the creature, "Will that really happen when I loose my powers?"

"Denying the future will not prevent it from happening," The Dragon said, "it is time for you to see your other choice."

"Wait, I'm not…"

* * *

Ron opened his eyes and saw that Kim was still sitting in the same position; only her aura had changed to a dimmer glow.

He stood up and faced the Yono, "Your time is up, I am going to re-forge the Monkey Powers, restoring the balance that you have disrupted a long time ago, and again just yet."

"Try me," the Yono growled, but a quick look at Kaji showed him he could not expect help from that side; the fire sorcerer was only starting to regain hit wits.

The sword in Ron's hands began to glow as the Monkey Master approached the Yono, and a shimmering shadow appeared before Ron.

"Join me, so we can be together once more," the Han spoke, "let there be balance again."

The power from the Han started to pull the Yono to the blade despite his struggling against it, "NO, let me go!"

Ron's eyes glowed blue, "You cannot resist me, I am the Monkey Lord; keeper of the balance, wielder of the sword. You answer to me!"

Yori and Sensei watched in amazement as the already weakened Yono tried to free himself once more before the sword touched him. Monkey screams could be heard again as the creature was sucked into the weapon; filling the other half of the blade with a dark blue.

Ron took a deep breath, "Now there is only one more thing to do…" he sat down in his previous position, facing Kim, and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Kim woke up from her 'meditation' and saw that Ron was in a meditation of his own. Kaji was slowly getting up, seemingly starting to recover from the last attack._

_The Yono was nowhere to be found, and that worried Kim a bit; it was better to know where your enemies are._

_Sensei was still in no shape to fight, but Yori looked capable._

"_Possible-san, Stoppable-san went after you to help you, why did he not return?"_

"_Huh?" Kim frowned, "I don't know what Ron is doing, but I think I can handle myself."_

_Blossoms of fire were moving around Kim as she looked at Kaji, "You've done too much damage, I'll show you that fire consumes."_

_Kaji stood up and summoned a fire aura around himself, "So you think you can defeat me?"_

"_I know I can," one fire blossom shot out to the fire sorcerer and knocked away his aura, another shot and there was nothing left of Fahiakajita, once the most powerful fire sorcerer._

_Kim laughed as her fire got brighter and hotter, "No-one will stand against me, no-one can fight me, everyone will do as I will, no more fighting, no more war… only peace… my peace."_

"_Forced peace is still a prison," Sensei scolded from where he was laying, "You cannot control free will."_

_Kim glared at the ninja master, "And who is to stop me? You? You tried to kill me and Ron, maybe I should return the favor."_

"_KP!"_

_Kim looked around for Ron but saw him nowhere._

"_KP, come to your senses, this isn't you."_

"_Ron," Kim smiled, "wherever you are, come here. We will share the glory and rule together, we can stop any villain… who would try against us?" her fire grew even bigger to underline her statement._

"Kim! Look at yourself," Ron ordered, and suddenly Kim could see herself through Ron's eyes.

She saw a woman gone mad; a crazed glint in her eyes not unlike the megalomania she had seen with some super villains they had fought against. Then Kim was back in her own body.

The fire around her died out and she stood once again in the realm of the Dragon, but this time Ron stood in front of her, looking worriedly at her.

"Ron?" Kim held out a shaky hand, "Is that really you? How did you get here?"

Ron held up the sword, it was glowing blue and changing shape all the time as if it was unsure what form to take, "I demanded access."

Kim looked questioningly at the Dragon, "Is that possible?"

The Dragon regarded Ron with interest, "You are allowed to state your business, but you do not belong here," the beast boomed, "your spirit is bound to protect the powers you hold and you are unable to do so here."

"No," another voice spoke; a bright flash of light ran from the hilt of the sword over Ron until he was covered with light. Then the light separated from Ron into the form of a person, "It is my spirit that is bound to protect the powers, I vowed so many years ago. But he is the new keeper of the powers, he is the new Monkey Lord."

Kim stared at the person; a man that shared many familiarities with Ron, but he was older. Suddenly all the pieces fell together for Kim.

"Excuse me," the redhead said, "I think there is someone waiting for you at the other side of the gate… and she has been waiting for a long time."

The warrior stared at Kim, "Are you? No, you're too young," then Kim's remark hit him, "she is… here?" Kim and Ron all forgotten he ran towards the gates that partly opened to let him through. After he passed the gates slammed closed again and Kim and Ron turned around to face the Dragon.

"Now state your business," the Dragon ordered, "and then the girl has to make her choice."

Kim looked down at the Dragon's statement, "I can't choose between two evils, not like that…"

Ron put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry KP, I have an idea."

Then he faced the Dragon again, "I wish to create a balance between our powers, between the rage and power of fire and calm and strength of moral."

Kim frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The Monkey powers have always been build up on a balance," Ron explained, "the separation of good and evil, both have benefits and weaknesses. Only by keeping a perfect balance between the two the full power can be engaged."

"But you are good," Kim pointed out.

"Because I chose so," Ron said, "and because you kept me straight from the start," he added with a grin.

"I did?" Kim asked, "I mean, sure I make sure you didn't cheat in class… or as least as possible, but to say I kept you on the good track… I would be less surprised if it was the opposite."

"Everyone is prone to corruption of some level," Ron told, "we're no saints, but we were able to help each other out every time the other needed it."

"Okay, you got a point there," Kim smiled, "but can such a thing be done?"

The Dragon looked both teens over, "The requirements have been fulfilled, if you wish, you may proceed."

"Is it that easy?" Kim asked, a bit surprised, "No objections?"

"I am the spirit of fire," the Dragon told, "I am not influenced by the way you use the power."

"I know Kim meets the requirements," Ron frowned, "but when did I met them?"

"Actually, what are the requirements?" Kim asked.

"To create a balance, both parties must have had either side installed for at least a moment," the spirit of fire explained as it transformed from its Dragon shape to a large fire.

"You had that when you were stuck to the Monkey King amulet," Ron told, "and just yet when the Yono used part of his core power to turn you into stone."

"Don't remind me," Kim grimaced, "that was the second time it happened and this time was even worse, although at least now I could escape."

"But when did I obtain the Dragon powers?" Ron asked the spirit of fire; it was hard to look at the creature, as it filled the room with dancing bands of flame.

"Maybe when Kaji and the Yono used my fire to trick your defense," Kim suggested, winching when she thought back at it.

"But I didn't use your powers then," Ron countered.

"You did when you used the powers that were given you to enhance your healing," the Spirit of fire, now a room-filling wildfire except for where the teens stood, said, "If you wish to continue, do so now. Or the girl must make the choice; the time-frame for the decision is already closing."

"Timeframe?" Kim frowned.

"This room exists outside of the time you live in," The spirit of fire explained, "Time takes a different path here. Only for as long as a connection is made between this realm and your world can you make a decision."

"And if she doesn't?" Ron hesitated to ask.

"If the connection breaks you will wither away as your spirit cannot live here indefinitely and she will remain locked in here."

Kim gulped, "Just like my predecessor?"

"The room adjacent to this is the connection between worlds and therefore has a time-frame equal to your world's," the fire spirit told, "in this room, once the connection is severed, a moment will be an eternity and an eternity will be a moment."

"Well, I don't want that to happen," Kim said, "I'm with Ron, let's make this balance of powers."

Suddenly the power of the spirit of fire intensified, "Answer truthfully; after this there is no going back, do you as the current Dragon agree with the request of balancing the power of fire with the Monkey Powers, thus creating a new joined power of uncertain magnitude?"

"I…" Kim's throat locked up as the full meaning of the question hit her; there really was no backing out of it anymore. She took a deep breath, "Yes, I agree to the balance."

"Very well," The fire began to form a vortex surrounding Kim, "I can no longer guide you or your decision, you will gain the full powers in order to create balance… Be warned that from this moment on holding the unbalance will prove very difficult."

"What do you mean…" Kim started, but the vortex tightened around her, its roar drowning out her words.

* * *

**A/N: **Let's wrap up here for now, more is one the way.


	13. Balance

Thanks everybody for reviewing, I hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading.

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Balance**

"Look," Yori gasped, "Possible-san's aura…"

Kim's aura of flame was growing again, not much in size this time but a lot more in intensity. Finally it was almost impossible to look directly at the bright glow.

Kaji got up in a crouching position, still very much in pain, "She is making the choice, once she returns to this world I will take her power."

"Haven't you tried that enough?" Monkey Fist growled from where he sat next to DNAmy, who was still unconscious.

"We will stop you if you try again," Yori stated as she got in a fighting position despite feeling weak as a baby.

Kaji laughed, "I might not be in the best condition, but neither are any of you… and you don't have fire powers, or any powers. Only your Sensei has some, but he doesn't seem capable of fighting for now."

"You can face him Yori," Sensei spoke weakly, "he too has no powers at this moment."

"WHAT?" Kaji tried to use his fire; and true to what Sensei had said, he could not activate them.

"The Dragon and the Monkey Lord have started something entirely new and different," Sensei managed a small smile, "The powers are unusable as long as they are under change."

"These are odds I like," Yori said, "Monkey Fist, will you aid me on this?"

"Most certainly," Monkey Fist got up and he and Yori approached Kaji from both sides, "You will pay for what you did to Amy."

They got about five steps before the deep red filling the room changed and a bright blue joined the color scheme. Yori and Monkey Fist turned around and saw that Ron had 'powered up' as well; his aura was brighter than ever before. However, the usual faint monkey shape was completely gone.

"What is going on?" Yori asked Sensei; the only one she figured would understand at least a little about the latest developments.

"I do not know," Sensei admitted, "but there are things going on far out of our reach or apprehension, all we can do is wait what will happen next and help if it is requested."

* * *

Ron held the former Dragonslayer sword at an arms length; the entire glow was drained from the weapon and had joined Ron's glow, the blade looked unnervingly usual now.

"So what do we do now?" Kim asked as Ron placed the sword down; she had finally recovered from the shock of containing more power than she had ever imagined. It felt similar to the vision of having all the power, but this time Kim felt steadied by Ron's presence; the fire would not overcome her this time.

"I'm not really sure," Ron admitted, "I kinda know how the Monkey Powers were balanced, but those were split into two and then re-merged to make the balance."

"So… we can skip the splitting part," Kim assumed, "do you know how the Monkey Powers were merged?"

Ron frowned in thought, "If I understand correctly, it had to do with each side containing part of the other in order to connect."

"Like Ying and Yang?"

"Yeah," Ron's face cleared up, "like that."

"Okay," Kim frowned, "I recall the fire spirit saying that we fit the requirements as we already contain part of each other's power."

"Do you feel the small amount of Monkey Powers residing in you?" Ron then asked, "Try to draw them out and use them to connect to me."

"Uhm… Okay," Kim focused and thought back to the time the monkey king idol had been embedded into her skin, slowly changing her into a monkey.

* * *

Yori watched the meditating teens curiously, wondering what was going on, when Kim's aura slowly turned deeper red and started emanating more heat.

"Sensei…" Yori turned around to notify the ninja master when she saw Ron was changing as well; his aura turned a brighter blue, painful to look directly at and burning in its intensity.

"No!" Kaji snapped from the spot where he had been sitting, trying to recover his strength, "It can't be."

"What is going on?" Monkey Fist asked.

"I have read about this in an ancient scroll regarding the Monkey Lord," Sensei said in a wondering voice, "It looks similar to the balancing of the Monkey Powers."

"They can't," Kaji growled, "they will ruin everything, it will destroy the Dragonfire."

"And create a great new force," Sensei finally began to understand, "The fight is not against each other, but together, as one."

* * *

If it was unnerving for Kim to think back at the time she changed into a monkey, it was horrible for Ron to recall his first brush with the Dragon powers; Kim's powers breaking through his shield and nearly killing him, the tremendous power that kept him alive but also held him down, almost for too long to aid Kim before she herself fell to her own power…

Ron shook away the thought and instead concentrated on the Dragon power he held. When he found enough control over it Ron began connecting to Kim, hoping she would be able to do the same.

* * *

Kim's experience was unnerving, but that was all. She had turned into a monkey, but Ron had been there just in time to reverse the magic.

Feeling the Monkey powers, Kim tried to bridge to Ron and make the connection. She hoped Ron had made similar progress.

* * *

In the cave, everybody felt slight tremors and saw Kim and Ron's aura blink in and out of the visual range on each end of the visible spectrum.

"What is happening?" Yori whispered despite herself, "Are we safe here."

"I do not know," Sensei admitted, "these powers are far beyond my grasp… anyone's grasp."

Kaji paced around angrily; without his powers he could not win against the three remaining fighters and turning tail was not an option either, one way or the other he needed a dose of Dragon powers and by the looks of it the powers may change enough to be useless to him anymore.

* * *

Kim felt Ron reach out, felt his power connect to her, she felt her own power connect to Ron. Both teens took a deep breath as they let loose the constraint on their powers, allowing them to bridge freely.

…

…

Nothing happened.

Ron blinked, tried to focus his powers again, blinked another time, "Shouldn't we feel something?"

"I don't know," Kim pondered, "it kinda felt like… it just stopped. Maybe we did something wrong."

"Want to try again?" Ron offered.

Before Kim could answer, the whole room shook and creaks started to appear in the sky.

Kim and Ron stared wide-eyed at the complete blackness behind the reddish sky.

Finally it dawned to Kim, "The Bridge… The connection between our physical bodies, it's breaking apart."

"We have to get out of here," Ron said, "or we'll be stuck here forever… or worse."

"But what about the balancing?" Kim asked, "We have to do that now."

Ron shook his head, "We have no time, maybe it only works in the real world. Come on, we have to go."

"No… I… I cannot leave here," Kim told, "I already accepted the power… the vision… I can't…"

"KP," Ron grabbed Kim's shoulders, "I'll be there, and together we'll work it through."

"You don't understand," Kim urged, "You have that great power too. Here we can hold together because this place is… not entirely real, but in the real world…" she left her sentence unfinished.

"Trust me," Ron said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "We will make it, we always do, it's our thing; beating the odds," he added with a goofy smile.

Kim chuckled despite herself and pulled Ron closer, "You're right, we can do this… and for sure we can't not do this, the others are still in the cave and who knows if Kaji has recovered already."

They stood for a moment, in a tight embrace, readying themselves for anything that lied ahead.

As Ron hugged Kim, a memory from a dream came up; terrible cold that Kim fought a losing battle against, her powers still undeveloped and not up for the task. Him pulling the cold away, towards himself, so Kim could use her own energy solely to keep herself warm.

As the memory floated around in his head, Ron unconsciously did the same thing again; only this time taking away a bit of the heat so that the feverish rage he had seen in Kim's vision would not overtake her.

Kim opened her eyes in surprise as she felt her power mixed with Ron's, but the feeling brought her warm comfort, much the same as she had felt after waking up on an iceberg several weeks ago.

With the comforting feeling, the barriers of fear finally cracked and Kim let go of her tight grasp on her powers; the fear of the rage now fully dismissed by Ron's close and comforting presence.

As the fire powers drained to Ron, the void was filled with his own powers, mixing and connecting them.

* * *

Yori, Sensei, Monkey Fist and Kaji had not noticed the hesitation Kim and Ron had; all they had seen was the shimmering auras the teens emanated near the edge of vision, and all they heard was the increasing rumble, as if a massive train was about to drive into the cave somewhere.

Then suddenly, with a brightness that illuminated the entire cave, the auras came fully back, shooting out at each other and making beautiful arcs of light in every color of the rainbow, and probably even more outside of the visible spectrum.

"It's beautiful…" Yori whispered.

Suddenly the rumbling sound increased sharply, making it sound like the cave was about to collapse.

"We should get out of here," Monkey Fust said as he tried to lift DNAmy up.

"We can't," Kaji snarled, "the room is closed until the bridge is gone, two different worlds cannot interact too much."

"What bridge?" Yori asked.

"The connection that Stoppable-san and Possible-san have made to the realm of fire," Sensei explained.

"The connection must be sealed," Kaji continued, "Be it by an energy barrier or, like here, in a confined space, no-one can enter or exit when the connection exists."

"But the cave is about to collapse," Monkey Fist objected.

"No, the connection is breaking," Kaji said with a slight grin, "And when it does, 'Possible-san' and Stoppable-san' will be trapped forever," he added, mocking Kim and Ron's names.

* * *

Kim and Ron pulled away, staring at each other in disbelief.

"What just happened?" Kim felt every bit of the Dragon power, but somehow it wasn't making her feel uncomfortable anymore; it had a touch of Ron.

"I think we did it," Ron said, sounding surprised himself, "We balanced the powers."

"Al that effort, an this was what it took," Kim chuckled, shaking her head when suddenly the room shook again, violently.

"The bridge!"

Kim and Ron ran to the gates, which opened easily for the teens and looked at the path of fire pillars.

Half the pillars had gone out and parts of the path were missing. Not just cracked or fallen away, but gone; there was absolutely nothing where there had been ground.

Ron, who had not seen the path before, looked at Kim, "Has it always been like this?" he asked hopefully.

"No," Kim shook her head, "and I think the pillars mark how much of the path still remains."

"You should hurry," Kim and Ron looked up and saw their predecessors standing closely together.

"We know," Kim said, "but what about you?"

"We're together," the woman smiled, "our wait is finally over. You have a whole life ahead of you, spend it well."

"We will," Kim and Ron waved as she started running down the collapsing path.

As the teens disappeared in the distance, the remaining persons smiled at each other as they were slowly obscured by a white mist that poured through the open gates of the former realm of the Dragon.

"I hope she likes my little gift," the woman chuckled.

"I'm sure he will," the warrior grinned, "I know I did."

The woman sighed happily, "Finally at rest…"

"Yeah," her partner agreed, "it took a while, but I couldn't wish for a better way to end.

To far away for Kim and Ron to see, the warriors, the gate and the realm of the Dragon disappeared in the white mist, leaving not a single trace.

* * *

Kim and Ron ran at top speed as the world around them slowly stopped existing, the path of fire pillars looked a lot longer than Kim remembered. The pillars only burned at half height anymore and more and more cracks to nothingness appeared on the path.

Despite all this, Kim felt exhilarated, almost giddy even in the aftermath of the power rush and the balancing. And seeing Ron's face, she imagined that he too felt at the top of the world.

"How far still?" Ron didn't even breath heavy; exercise here didn't tax the physical body.

"I don't know," Kim admitted, "I think I arrived somewhere in the middle of the path when I got here."

Ron suddenly stopped, pulling Kim to a stop as well, "That can't be, you made the bridge. I followed your link directly and got into the Dragon's realm."

Kim looked around; the path was now so much gone that running wasn't really an option anyway, "But why is this whole path here?"

"Maybe you projected it when we started running," Ron pondered, "did you notice that it only fully broke down after we stopped?"

Kim frowned, "But if that's true, we should be able to leave here just by thinking ourselves back to our body in the real world, right?"

Kim had barely finished her sentence when the floor dropped, and the redhead felt like a rubber band that had been stretched and suddenly released as she snapped back.

"_I'm back?"_

She opened her eyes and looked around in the cave; Ron was just in the progress of opening his eyes, Yori and Sensei stared at her and Ron, and Monkey Fist stood protectively over DNAmy, like guarding the woman against a collapse of rocks.

Further in the distance stood Kaji; strange flames circling his body and an enraged look in his eyes as she watched the teens standing up from their previous position.

Kim felt her power reeling in and she somehow knew that was how it would manifest from now on; calm, hidden, unnoticed but available when needed, and frankly Kim felt relieved by that; no more power bursts, strange happenings or otherwise inconvenient displays of power, but a –relatively- normal life.

There was only one thing left to do; Kaji. Kim was about to walk over to the fire sorcerer when she saw Ron staring at her with his jaw halfway to the ground.

"Ron?" Only then Kim noticed her clothes felt differently, she looked down and her eyes grew wide.

Ron stared at Kim's new dress until his eyes started to feel dry, he blinked and noticed his mouth was turning dry as well. Finally Ron remembered to close his jaw, and then he stared more; Kim was gorgeous.

Ron had always thought of Kim as beautiful, even in the partly burned sweat pants and old sleeveless top she wore previously Kim had looked good to Ron.

But now, Ron couldn't keep his eyes of his girlfriend; Kim now wore a gown with orange-red colors like a cascading fire, the effect was strengthened by the folds of the dress curling like flames. The sleeves loosened around her wrists and were encircled by intertwining flames. Deep red sandals, just visible below the dress, enclosed Kim's feet.

Kim looked herself up and down and moved around to get a feel for the dress; the gown was obviously ceremonial, but it would certainly not hinder in a fight. In fact, the dizzying effect of the curling folds would probably confuse any foe for a few moments.

Kim looked back at Ron and chuckled; her boyfriend seemed to approve of the dress too. Kim sent a silent 'thank you' to the woman who had been the Dragon before her; Kim was certain she had something to do with this.

* * *

"You!" Kaji looked bewildered at Kim, "How did you get back?"

"_Well, that proves where the gown is from,"_ Kim thought, "It's still me, but I met the previous Dragon."

The fire sorcerer said nothing as Kim walked closer until she stood on the pedestal between the now slowly circling scrolls.

Standing between the scrolls made the last parts of ancient history fall in place, and even though it felt confusing to Kim to have the memories of her predecessors – with the full Dragon powers came even older memories – at he same time it felt assuring to finally know what exactly was going on.

"Fahiakajita, you were once a hero, a legend," Kim started, "how did you get so corrupted?"

"Power," the fire sorcerer grinned, "Ultimate power, even more than you have now… I was part of the previous prophecy, I was granted to unlock the Dragon powers if it was needed."

Kaji sighed as he remembered, "Because of the prophecy, I knew the power. I wanted it, and I could have had it… if she," Kaji wouldn't even say the name of the last Dragon before Kim, "hadn't ruined everything by being selfless… it's not our way, it shouldn't have gone like that."

Fahiakajita's eyes glowed with fire, "I have purified some power from your wretched… mix of power… I will get my revenge."

"No," Kim had patiently listened at Kaji's rant, but enough was enough, "Your time is over, you've spent too much time here."

"And how will you stop me?" the fire sorcerer inquired, "As you have noticed I don't die easy; even time itself has not much grip on me."

"You are right," Kim said, "how long did it take you to figure out that your bond with prophecy could tie you to this world?"

Kaji paled, "How do you know that?"

"Previous Dragon memory," Kim tapped the side of her head, "I know a lot, I know I can't destroy you because you are linked with the prophecy, and I can't destroy the prophecy either because it would just return somewhere else. But we can change it… Ron," Kim turned to her best friend, "it seems we have one last part to unite before the balance it complete."

As Ron, after finally recomposing himself from the pleasant shock of seeing Kim's new wardrobe, walked over to the pedestal Kaji growled and leaped at Kim, hands ablaze.

Kim sidestepped easily and let Kaji fly past, "Give it up and accept that you have cheated life long enough, don't disgrace yourself by fighting the inevitable."

Ron stepped next to Kim and she grabbed the orange glowing scroll from the air and held it out in front of her. Ron did the same for the blue glowing scroll.

The scrolls touched and the glows flowed together, creating a new bright white light. Tendrils shot out from the glow and grabbed Kaji.

The fire sorcerer watched terrified as the tendrils snaked over his arms and legs until only his face was uncovered.

Kim and Ron turned and faced Fahiakajita, Kim shook her head, "It didn't have to be like this, if only you hadn't gotten obsessed with the Dragon power."

As Fahiakajita was covered fully by the light, the tendrils shrunk back, leaving no trace of the once great fire sorcerer.

* * *

Monkey Fist stared wide-eyed at the spot where Kaji had been mere seconds ago, how close had he himself gotten to a similar fate. He then turned back to Kim and Ron, just in time to watch the white light disappear, leaving only one scroll.

Kim unrolled the scroll and began reading.

_The uniting of Powers._

_The Dragon and the Monkey Lord, united and divided. Bound to be together, forced to be apart._

_Power too great to be handled by one was divided and purified to be balanced once again, but the balance failed because it required complete trust, which was lacked. The prophecy was shredded and shared over the powers that remained, now loose from each other._

_War broke out instead of peace, but the powers were calling to return. Again the balance failed, not because lack of trust but because misunderstanding of the powers. _

_War ended but peace did not begin. The shredded prophecy was molded and formed to make two new prophecies, each one giving one side of the tale._

_The Dragon and the Monkey Lord will return, preceded by the events shown in each prophecy._

_The power of the Monkey Lord will be guarded in locked parts, to be unleashed by the imposter and granted to the rightful Monkey Lord._

_The power of the Dragon will be divided over generations, to be released on the uniting of the families._

_One of the locked parts guarding the Monkey Lord's Power will be used to judge the Dragon worthy of carrying the Monkey Powers as well. As with all the locked parts, only the imposter can unleash it, since the imposter is driven to the power._

At that point Ron grinned at Monkey Fist, "Dude, you made it into prophecy… you're an important part."

Monkey Fist grumbled incoherently as he looked down embarrassed.

Kim continued reading the rest of the prophecy.

_The Dragon and the Monkey Lord will be judged to carry each other's power and abilities; they will become each other for a brief period of time._

_When they are deemed worthy, they may balance the powers._

_**In the final battle the Monkey Lord and the Dragon will fight! Together; their unity giving the strength needed to defeat their nemesis in their respective powers. Peace will settle, for the powers will be balanced.**_

* * *

Silence reigned after Kim had finished reading the scroll.

Finally Sensei bowed his head, "Will you forgive an old fool for his misdoings?"

Ron held his breath; now that he knew Yamanuchi wouldn't be a threat to Kim anymore he found it hard to hold a grudge. Even after all Sense had done, he too had been mislead… maybe due to one-sided thinking, but mislead still. Would Kim see it the same way?

"No," Ron paled and stared wide-eyed at his girlfriend, but Kim had a smile on her face as she said it, "But I will forgive a wise person who can admit his mistake."

Ron let out his breath, "KP, you kinda scared me there."

Kim's smile grew into a devious grin, "I did, didn't I?" Then she turned more serious, "With this kind of powers you can't really start hating or holding grudges, you've seen what happened to Kaji…"

"And what almost happened to Monkey Fist," Ron added.

"…So it's something to be really careful with," Kim continued.

"And how do you think you can handle that?" Ron looked surprised at Monkey Fist; for the very first time ever since he had met the simian villain there was no grudge or anger behind the man's voice, just curiosity.

"I'm not sure that we can," Kim admitted.

"Maybe we can do the same as the founder of Yamanuchi," Ron suggested, "vest the power such that even we can't grab it instantaneously."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kim smiled, "do you think we can use the Lotus blade for that?"

"I think so," Ron looked at Sensei, who nodded, and went to pick up the sword that had appeared between the teens after the bridge had been shattered.

"Can we still call it the Lotus blade?" Kim wondered, "And will it be able to change shapes again?"

"It will not be able change shapes anymore," Sensei told, "That was reserved for the Lotus blade alone. May I suggest the Sword of Balance as a name?"

"That has a nice sound to it," Ron said and looked at Kim, who approved as well.

Projecting their power into the sword was easy, as they had both drawn from it before. And a short while later the weapon had made its final change; once more a katana shape, with a bluish blade and a fiery pattern running over the sides.

"Oww," everybody turned to look at DNAmy, who was trying to get up, "What happened? What did I miss?"

"Most of it," Ron told, "amongst which Monkey Fist deciding to stay and help you."

"He did?" Amy looked up joyfully at the Monkey villain who, in turn, was looking shocked at Ron.

"Why did you say that?" Monkey Fist cried, "I… why…"

"You do care," Amy got up and pulled Monkey Fist in a fierce hug.

"No! I…" Monkey Fist wrestled himself free, "I don't care… I just…" he sighed deeply, "Look, I'm just not really a cuddler… we'll have to work that out."

DNAmy's eyes shone as she released Fist, "We can most certainly talk that out."

"Let's head back to your place," Monkey Fist said sheepishly, "I've still got some stuff laying around there."

Kim, Ron, Yori and Sensei watched the duo walk out of the cave.

"That was cute," Ron grinned, "but still a bit sick and wrong."

"You said it," Kim smiled, "shall we head out here as well?"

* * *

As the four got out of the cave, one of the ninjas told them that Monkey Fist and DNAmy had already left, "We did not try to stop them, they seemed… changed."

"That is fine," Sensei said, then he turned to Kim and Ron, "Now I must bid you farewell as well, I assume you want to savor the last part of your vacation in relative rest."

"Preferably," Kim chuckled.

Ron held out the Sword of Balance to Sensei, "Would you keep the sword safe until it is needed again? I know here it can remain a secret."

"Most certainly Stoppable-san," Sensei bowed as he accepted the weapon, "The sword will be kept as safe as it has been when it was the Lotus blade."

"Thank you," Kim smiled and faced Ron, "I think there's enough power left for one more teleportation, ready to get home?"

"Yeah," Ron stepped next to Kim and they put their arms around each other.

As they faced the sunset Kim and Ron waved their goodbye to Sensei and Yori, and then they were gone.

Yori watched the Sword of Balance in awe, "All the power is vested in this sword? How can we possibly keep it safe?"

Sensei smiled, "The power is only projected into the Sword of Balance, Stoppable-san and Possible-san still hold all the power, even though they think they do not. It is they who will keep the power safe, we are here only to lure the persons away who will want to grab the power for themselves."

"So we are the distraction?" Yori giggled.

"Yes," Sensei chuckled, "you are quite right, we are the distraction."

* * *

**Epilogue: **

Kim and Ron stood on the top of mount Middleton, high above the campground, watching the sunrise over Middleton.

"This is weird," Ron said, "leaving with sunset and arriving at sunrise."

"I like it," Kim smiled, "I don't think you'd get a more beautiful panorama on any other time of the day."

"I guess not," Ron looked out over Middleton and the surrounding terrain, "So, what do we do now?"

Kim shrugged, "Like we always did, we've got a whole life ahead of us, better make the best of it."

"But what about the powers?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Kim admitted, "they're gone for now, I guess if we need them we can get them back from Yamanuchi. Besides, I doubt we'll need those powers; we can stand our own."

Ron smiled and put his arm around Kim's shoulder, "On to the future then."

"Yeah," Kim answered her boyfriend's smile with one of her own, "On to the future."

END

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you have enjoyed reading the story, let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
